


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the song by The Script. </p><p>AU Dean and Cas meet fresh out of High School and fall for one another but get pulled in opposite directions. Dean comes back eventually buys the place they used to spend all their time in hopes of someday reuniting with his first and only real love. </p><p>I am looking for a beta but as of yet I don't have one so I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors, I am sure they are everywhere. I hope you enjoy it and if I can find a beta I will amend the rough draft accordingly. If there are any volunteers be sure to let me know. L0L</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Then:

Dean had just graduated High School and he was kind of nostalgic about leaving, after all he’d spent the majority of his eighteen years in Austin, the place he’d known as home. However, he was incredibly excited to move to South Dakota with his Uncle Bobby. Sam was even coming along for the summer. John had decided that it would be easier on them all if Sam wasn't alone for that long, which meant Dean was taking his brother and his beloved Impala on a road trip to Sioux Falls. It would take a little over 15 hours driving alone but Dean hadn't really been able to spend that much time with Baby on the highway. He was excited and had some free time so if Sammy decided he wanted to stop and see a few things, well that was okay with him. This was the last few weeks of full-time brother bonding before John would be there to pick Sam up in August. He was really going to miss that kid.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was so ready to leave the Hell that had been his life for what felt like Eternity. Michael and Gabriel had invited him to spend the summer with them. He didn't know much about South Dakota other than geographical statistics and things of that nature but anywhere would be better than “home.” Even if he didn't enjoy the summer, it would easily be a step up. He only had to survive until September, because September meant College for Castiel, and for that he was ECSTATIC! He’d gotten into Oxford and he was going to be traipsing around Europe for the next four years!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean, do you think we could stop at the National Music Museum? I know how you feel about museums but they’re supposed to have this awesome Beethoven exhibit." Sam pleaded 

"PLEASE DEAN. I promise it’s right on the way!” He continued 

Sam was using his best puppy dog eye pout, which honestly made Dean laugh. All the kid had to do was ask. Dean was all for an extended road trip just as long as they didn't go too far off route.

“Sure thing Sammy, but I’m not standing around staring at violins all day, so you’ll have to make your time count!” Dean said with a smile. 

He was pretty fond of his nerdy little brother who was all Beethoven, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and Hitchcock. Sometimes he thought Sam would have been better suited to live in a previous era. Dean didn't mind most of it, but the classical music was enough to drive him batshit crazy. Good thing he had a standing rule about the music in the car, and thankfully Sammy couldn't drive just yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes Gabriel, I’m at the airport now. My flight leaves in less than an hour and I’ll be landing in Sioux Falls at 6:30 tonight. And Gabriel, please don’t be late picking me up.” Gabriel could be quite unreliable at times, but Castiel loved him. He had the mentality of a 5 year old, and the body of a midget 30 year old. However, he was barely old enough to legally order a drink. He slipped his phone in his pocket and continued to the line. He settled into the over three-hour flight ahead, and despite being named after an Angel, he wasn't exactly thrilled to fly through the sky in a tin can. While he would admit it was a much larger, aerodynamically correct version of a tin can, it was still basically the same principal. He pulled out one of his first loves, an old book of compiled short stories written by Mark Twain. Castiel loved the great classics but he would read almost anything at least once. Mark Twain had a Southern Charm that took Castiel’s interest by surprise.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean can we stop at all the state signs and take pictures too? I’d like them for my scra-…project.” Sam said anxiously before shoving his bag in the trunk of the black beast known as Baby.

“You know Sammy, I know I might be batting for the other team these days but it almost sounded like you were gonna say scrapbook. Please tell me you weren't about to say scrapbook Samantha?” Dean said with a chuckle knowing his brother a little too well.

Sam delivered one of his famous bitch faces and told him to shove it. “Even if it WERE a scrapbook I’d make it a manly scrapbook.” Sam said with a smirk.

“Unlikely, 1. There is no such thing. 2. You would most likely use glitter, and glitter is no good, unless it’s covering a stripper. But I’ll make sure you get your pictures Samantha, even if knowing what you will do with them makes my balls shrivel up a little.” Dean knew there really wasn't an option of denying Sam anything. Besides, he told himself it wouldn't take but a couple minutes to stop on the state lines and snap a picture. He was actually looking forward to seeing what Sam decided to do with them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Mike, uh… I need you to pick Castiel up at the airport… yeah. See I got myself a little situation and I don’t think I’m gonna make it back in time.”

“Gabriel, you know I can’t be there. I haven’t even left yet and I still have another three hours of work here. You’re going to have to figure something else out.”

“Michael, I don’t have any other options! I physically cannot get there. It’s not like I can sprout wings and just fly.” Gabe said.

“Figure it out brother, and I suggest you do so quickly, his flight lands in less than an hour.” Michael replied in his most authoritative voice, the one that really pissed Gabriel off. Well most of Michael’s voices did that but still he was left incredibly pissed.

That meant that he had no other choice... the car wasn't going to magically start up again.

“Hey Bobby, how’s it hanging?”

“Whatchya want Gabe?” Bobby responded in that surly Singer way.

“You see, I got this problem…well a couple of them actually. I’m about two hours outside of town and this stupid car won’t start. But that’s not the biggest issue ya see.. My ‘lil bro is flying in tonight. His flight lands at 6:30 and, well, basically without a car there’s no way I can get to him…so I was hoping you could help a friend out.” Gabriel said in his sweetest, most charming voice.

“Well for starters, we ain't friends ya idjit. Secondly, how do you expect me to be in two places at once? I can only do one of those things Gabriel, even if I WERE in the mood to help you out. Lastly, what have you done to that gorgeous piece of machinery? You know she’s too good for you Novak.”

“You know you love me Bobby, and I don’t know! I was just hoping you could at least help with one of my problems. Honestly, I have no idea what’s wrong with this car, it hates me! But, I can wait until later if necessary. I can’t leave my little brother at the airport in a new city surrounded by complete strangers.”

“Alright alright, I think I've got a plan. I’ll see if Dean can pick up your brother and I’ll come get you with the tow truck in case I don’t have what I need to fix your car in my toolbox. Give me the details I need to give Dean, and what I need to get to you. Gimme a second to grab a pen though.”

“I knew you loved me Bobby! I will not dance naked on your grave now!” Gabriel said gleefully.

“Yeah, Yeah, I wouldn't go that far, just didn't want to leave anyone related to you, running around Sioux Falls unsupervised.” Bobby huffed and took down the information.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been driving for a while now he was so happy to be this close to Bobby’s they’d started in the middle of the night each day so the road would be open and they could get an early start at the tourist attractions they wanted to stop at. It was nearly dinnertime and they were only a few minutes away from some of the best burgers he’s ever eaten. Dean turns the radio down as he hears his Stairway To Heaven ringtone playing.

“Sammy get that I’m driving.” Dean barked.

“Hello”-Sam said with an unusually high level of exhaustion.

“Dean, Bobby wants to know how far out we are from FSD?” Sam relayed.

“Speaker Sam.” Bobby barked and Dean was almost sure he could hear him yelling without it. Sam complied easily.

“I dunno Bobby I was about 15 minutes away from Phillips Ave. Why what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I’m gonna need you to put your dinner off just a little bit. I know a guy who needs his brother picked up at the airport at 6:30 and I’m on my way to tow his car back to the garage.”

“Before I agree to this... What kind of car is it?” Dean smirked

“A 1969 Dodge Charger restored it myself and boy is she the definition of mint.” Bobby responded full of pride.

“You got it Bobby, I’ll let Sammy make a glitter poster for the guy he’ll love that. We should be there pretty soon so he won’t have to wait on us.” Dean said laughing.

“Shut up Jerk,” Sam said as he started writing down the details.

“Bitch!” Dean shouted back as he took his exit off I-25.

Sam volunteered to go inside and wait for this Castiel guy while Dean waited in the car. He knew the airport fairly well since they’d spend a few hours there every summer there flying in and out. Dean decided to wait in the car because he didn't trust people enough to leave Baby unattended in a parking garage, and because it was a closer walk for Sammy when he found the poor kid.

Sam moved through the airport and headed toward the Baggage Claim area after checking the board and seeing the flight was on time and scheduled to land in about 5 minutes. They’d barely made it but he’s glad the Castiel didn't have to sit around waiting on complete strangers to show up and offer him a ride. This was starting to sound incredibly creepy to Sam but hopefully the guy understood the situation. Bobby’s information was actually quite helpful; he’d even sent a photo and a cellphone number for the guy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel put his feet back on solid ground; relieved was the first feeling he experienced. He turned his cell back on and sure enough there were text messages from Gabriel. “At least this time he’s telling me he’s flaking out on me. That’s a step up.” He thought to himself as he kept reading them. Apparently he’s supposed to be catching a ride with two random guys he doesn't know, named Dean and Sam. “Let’s just hope they aren't a brotherly duo of serial killers.” He chuckled a little, hoping he was silly for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

The first person he sees is a giant, literally standing above the crowd. He’s pretty cute in a tall and lanky kind of way. Castiel has his luggage in tow and is moving through the crowd. “Castiel?” The gorgeous giant says. Yes of course he would because that’s his luck.

“Hello. I’m Castiel.” He responds holding offering his hand out.

“Oh Hi, I’m Sam Winchester. This picture must be a little old.” Says Sam sheepishly. He takes his hand while also holding a phone up with a picture of Castiel from three years ago.

“That may be the most recent photo my brother has. It wouldn't matter anyway it seems as if I will always be 13 to him.” Said Castiel with a chuckle.

“Just wait till you meet Dean, He still thinks of me as a 6 month old baby sometimes.” Sam responded with a smile.

Castiel was at ease with Sam Winchester, so maybe the serial killer thoughts subsided ... well mostly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sees his Sasquatch brother walking out with the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen. Spiky brown hair that looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. Tall enough, but short compared to Sam. Well hell everyone was short compared to Sam. His lean muscular body wrapped tightly in a plain white tee and... what the hell... were those yoga pants? Dean swallowed hard. “Oh God I’m so fucked” Dean mumbled to himself before popping the trunk and stepping out of the car.

“Hey, I’m Dean. You need any help with those?” He said with his biggest most genuine smile.

Castiel was floored. Sure Sam was cute... but Dean. WOW Dean was the Adonis of mortals. He was gorgeous. Sandy Brown hair, clean shaven, and even under the jacket you could tell the guy was fit. His smile was gigantic and Castiel thought he could write books upon books of poetry about the Emerald Green Eyes of Dean Winchester

”He’s also probably very straight.” He thought as he mentally scolded himself for getting carried away.

“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel and thank you but I've got them.” He replied with a small smile nothing like the one Dean was wearing.

His voice sent shivers straight to Dean’s now almost fully hard cock. “What does he do gargle gravel for a living?” Dean thought but he just continued to smile thinking all of the least sexy thoughts he could manage.

Once they were all in the car Dean called Bobby.

“Hey Bobby, we've got Cas what are we supposed to do now?” Dean said as he noticed Castiel looking up at him from the back seat with a confused look.

“Thanks Dean, and Gabriel says just take him back to my place and wait but we ain't gonna be there for at least an hour. Maybe you can grab that burger you've been waitin’ on, kay?” Bobby said.

“Okay Bobby, see ya in a bit.” Dean said as he clicked the phone off.

“Sorry if that was weird? I just wanted to call before we took off, I really don’t like talking on the phone while I’m driving.” He said eyeing Cas in the back seat.

“Oh no it’s perfectly fine, I was just surprised at the nickname. I've never really had one.” Cas responded thinking maybe the yoga pants he chose for comfort were probably not the best choice, certainly not if he was going to be in close proximity to Dean for very long.

“Oh, I’m sorry I guess it just slipped out.” Dean said looking quite adorably embarrassed.

“It’s actually quite nice, I’m kind of surprised no one has used it before.” Cas said, his smaller smile widening.

That made Dean feel better about the accidental slip-up. Why was he so on edge? I mean yeah the guy was gorgeous but he’d talked to hot guys before. “Man up Winchester.” He said to himself. Sam looking genuinely shocked at his brother not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

“This is perfect, I don’t think I would have been dressed for a really nice restaurant.” Castiel said with a slight blush as they walked through the diner.

“Nah, man you look great.” Dean said before he could catch himself but the smile he got from Cas calmed him down a little.

“Okay maybe not completely straight.” Castiel thought to himself as he sat across from the brothers.

Wow sitting this close to Cas was difficult. Even in the dimly lit booth he could see eyes so blue he would have jumped in for a swim if he could. As if the hair and body weren't enough he had to have amazing eyes too.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered as Castiel looked up at him and he caught the full frontal view.

“Huh?” Cas replied. He knew Dean said something but being this close to him meant he hadn’t really been listening just trying very unsuccessfully to keep his body in check.

Thankfully Dean was saved by the waitress. She passed the menus out, but Dean didn't bother to open his. He wanted to give Sam and Cas time to make up their minds though so they all ordered drinks and she left them in peace.

“So what’s good here?” Castiel said trying very hard to keep his eyes on the menu and not stare tenaciously at Dean.

“Man they have awesome burgers here. I haven’t had one in months and I’m dying to get another.” Dean said as he jiggled his knees under the table trying very hard to keep his legs and feet on his side of the table.

“The salads aren't bad either if you are a more healthy eater.” Sam chides quickly.

“I try not to indulge too much but I do love a good hamburger.” Cas responded before adding. “Why has it been months? Are you just trying to keep yourself in shape or what?”

“Oh! We aren't actually from here. Sorry, I guess I didn't really think about saying anything. We spent all of our summers and some holidays here but I just moved. Literally, that’s why there is so much stuff in the Impala. We picked you up before we went to Bobby’s to unload and unpack. Sam’s going to stay until Dad takes him to start school back in Austin.” Dean said as the waitress divided and served their drinks.

“Oh I love the places that serve breakfast all day, I’ll have to come back soon and try the waffles. But right now I really am craving one of these Godfather burgers!”

Castiel exclaimed as his smile grew even bigger, now probably as full as it could get it.

Sam chuckled.

“What?” Cas responded, feeling a little self-conscious.

“That’s what Dean always gets.” Sam elbowed Dean a little and surprisingly he “lived to tell the tale”, so to speak. No retaliation from the big brother, yup something was definitely going on.

Castiel’s tension eased a little, although he was still a little unsure as to why that was funny.

Castiel and Dean both ordered their burgers, and finally wrangled Sam into joining them. He usually wouldn't but sometimes it was nice, and he’d eaten salads or chicken at pretty much every other stop they had made in the last three days.

"So what about you, Castiel? What brings you to Sioux Falls?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm spending part of the summer with my brothers before starting at Oxford in the fall." He responded as casually as he could.

"Wow! Oxford." Sam shrieked.

Dean nearly jumped in his seat when Sam yelped like a little girl. Damn the boy needed to control himself once in a while. But the proud smile that lit up Castiel's face was more than enough to reassure him that it was a good thing his brother made such a fuss about it.

“Yes, I’m really looking forward to it. It was always my first choice but I was prepared to end up at Yale or Stanford.” Castiel said, trying not to sound too egotistical.

“It’s impressive when your backup schools are what most people consider unattainable.” Dean said while thinking of how incredibly smart Castiel must be, or rather, trying not to but failing miserably.

“Books and education have always come pretty easily to me, it’s sports and people that give me trouble.” Castiel said after the blush from the compliment faded from his face.

“You’ll have to write or email and tell me all about life in England.” Sam responded cheerfully.

Dean’s stomach started twisting finding out Cas was going to leave, not just leave but be on the other side of the world. Dean was happy for him, but he couldn't help the gnawing feeling in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what’s the deal with this brother of yours? Please tell me he’s more like Michael and less like...well, you.” Bobby said with a slight chuckle. He loved giving Gabriel a hard time, it was a hobby of sorts.

“He’s nothing like me, nothing like Michael either though. Castiel is a bookworm, and really awkward around people. He’s not shy, he’s just not used to being in really social situations. He doesn't take to people very often and even more rarely do people take to him. I’m not even sure he likes me. I think he realizes he has to because we are brothers but I don’t know if he would make the same choice if we were strangers. Good kid though, smarter than Michael and I combined.”

“You could have just said he’s smarter than Michael, when you added yourself in there the intelligence level dropped significantly.” Bobby outright laughed at himself that time. It wasn't nearly as funny until he saw the look on Gabriel’s face.

“So this kid is what fourteen or fifteen and he’s already smarter than Michael? That’s impressive. He some sort of genius or something?” Bobby asked.

“He’s eighteen, why would you think he’s fourteen? And yes, he’s just making a pit-stop here to see his neanderthal brothers before popping over to Oxford where they can train him to feel superior for the rest of his life.” Gabriel growled.

“Bitter much?” Bobby barked out before continuing on when no response came from the elf-shaped man next to him.

“This picture that you sent me and I relayed to the boys is of a fourteen year old boy. You’re tellin' me the kid is eighteen?” Bobby said, slightly confused.

“Well, it’s an old picture. I haven’t really seen him in a while.” Gabriel said timidly.

After that, the rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Bobby didn't want to pry and Gabe sure as hell wasn't going to talk about it without coercion. So they listened to the old country playing through the radio and the hum of the road beneath them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mmm. OH MY GOD. This makes me happy” Castiel hummed as he continued gnawing at his first bite of the delicious hamburger. He blushed a little when both brothers started to stare, each for different reasons.

“I’m sorry, my manners tend to go out the window when something tastes that good.” He said shyly after he finished chewing.

Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry about it man, told ya they had good burgers though.”

Dean was smiling bigger than Sam had seen in a while. Sam knew what it was now. There was no doubt about it. His brother had a crush on Castiel. “This is going to be fun.” Sam thought to himself.

“So Castiel, do you have anyone special waiting for you back in L.A.?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Um, not really, but I suppose I should be thankful. I've never really had a steady boyfriend but I would think it best to have ended it before leaving for England anyway.” Castiel responded “How about you Sam? Someone back in Texas waiting for a giant hunk to come back and sweep them off their feet?” He asked teasingly.

Dean laughed a little as Sam blushed. “Sammy’s dating the girl next door, literally and figuratively. Her name is Jessica. We call her Jess but they've been attached at the hip since pre-K. I even caught Jess telling Sam they were gonna get married one day when they were like 6. It’s kinda cute, actually.”

Sam blushed even harder and managed to give Dean the look of a little brother dead-set on revenge.

“How about you Dean? Leave a trail of broken hearts back in Austin?” Castiel asked, hoping to find out more about this irresistible man.

“Ha, naw. I've always been more of a casual kind of guy. I guess I just haven’t found the right person yet.” He tried to fake a cough to hide his embarrassment but absolutely failed at it.

“Crap.” Castiel thought to himself. Most people would have said guy or girl at that point but he still had no reassurance as to what gender Dean was interested in, and he couldn't help but be disappointed. Maybe Dean was just being nice. Castiel had made it clear that he was gay, but maybe Dean wasn't interested, so he avoided saying so. It kept getting more confusing as he thought about it. So he just picked up his burger and dived back into it. He’d have to run a few miles to pay for it but it was more than worth it.

It was a little quiet after that but the guys were eating and it wasn't uncomfortable, just maybe a little disappointing. When the plates were empty and they got up to leave, Dean insisted on paying, so Castiel let him. He wasn't about to argue with Dean, he’d thought of far too many better things to do to him during the silence. They walked out of the diner and Castiel finally got a really good look at the Impala.

“Wow! She is beautiful Dean.” He said skimming the curves with his fingertips.

Dean swallowed hard trying very intensely to not imagine himself between Cas’ hands and the car. Heat rose to his cheeks before he politely said. ”Uh, Thanks.”

Okay, that was it! Sam had taken enough of this. Random strangers complimenting Dean’s car set off hour-long lectures on the finely tuned automobile. Friends say something and that lecture doubles. Anyone said anything bad and depending on the severity of the statement the punishment varied from hours of debate (reserved mostly for girls or younger brothers) to ass-kickings. Some of which had also been dealt to the younger brother once or twice.

“Uh, thanks?” Sam leaned into whisper toward Dean, as he was clearly peeved.

Dean gave him a look that meant shut up or I’ll kick your ass when we get where there isn't someone I’m currently interested in standing next to you.

“HA!” Sam laughed, and Dean panicked as he realized his brother was clearly not intimidated.

“Sam?” Castiel asked, not knowing why he was laughing once again.

“Oh no, see the quickest way to Dean’s heart is through his stomach but the second is easily through the love of his car.” Sam said laughing.

Dean looked like someone had shot him in the leg but Castiel couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he had a chance after-all if Sam was encouraging him.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the other two were laughing almost hysterically. Sam may have meant to help him but the bitch was going to pay for it later. Well, probably.

They climbed in the car and less than 10 minutes later they pulled into Singer Salvage right behind Bobby and Gabriel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God Bobby, you weren't kidding. This car is almost enough to make Baby jealous.” Dean said spotting the Charger on the back of the truck.

“Uh, Thanks.” Castiel responded smiling as he walked up right behind Dean.

"This is...yours?” Dean and Bobby asked simultaneously.

“Yes, I left it here because I wasn't old enough to drive it when my mother left it to me. I didn't imagine it would take so long to get back to it. I guess I will have to leave it again soon though for my trip to Europe.” Castiel replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bobby looked questionably toward Gabriel.

“Hey I just told you I wanted the thing fixed up, I never said it was mine. You just assumed, and you know what you get when you assume Bobby!” Gabriel smirked.

Dean was fascinated; there was no hiding it. He was enthusiastically impressed. Hell, he would even admit that he was maybe a little bit in love with this guy. He was unbelievably hot, unrealistically intelligent, and he was the proud owner of a damn fine classic car. Yup, he was utterly screwed.

It was nice to have so many hands though, it meant Dean and Sam didn't need to spend 30 minutes carrying bags, everyone took a couple and they were completely unloaded.

They made their way inside the house before any discernible conversational sounds could be understood. Mostly Gabriel was talking to Bobby still, and Sam was talking to Cas about geek stuff, and Dean was trying very hard to not say anything on the grounds that he may incriminate himself.

“Bobby I’m gonna grab a shower, being cooped up in that car with Sam has left me somewhat raunchy.” Dean said before practically running upstairs and away from Cas.

‘What’s going on with him?” Bobby asked. Sam responded with a look of I’ll tell you later or not in mixed company kind of look. Castiel wasn't sure but there was definitely something going on there.

“So Gabe, do you guys need me to give you a ride home, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fix that girl up tonight.” Bobby asked.

“That would be great, I’ll get Mikey to bring us up to get it tomorrow.

Castiel was pretty sure if Gabriel called Michael that to his face he wouldn't say much after that for a variety of reasons. But he said his polite goodbyes and told Sam to say goodbye to Dean for him as well, looking a little disappointed he couldn't do it himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Was it just me or was that Dean guy practically running away from Castiel.” Gabriel popped up and Castiel buried his face in his hands in mortification.

“Naw, you really don’t know what it’s like to be cooped up with Sam in a car for hours on end. I have no doubts he really needed that shower.” Bobby said laughing and trying really hard to cover for Dean for reasons he didn't even know yet. But that was his job, he was Uncle Bobby, sometimes he was even Daddy when he needed to be. There was no doubt that he loved those boys though, almost as much as if he’d conceived them himself.

The guys laughed a little and that seemed to calm down the weirdness. Thankfully it was a short drive so Castiel could get a shower and some sleep and Bobby could get back to his house and figure out what the hell was wrong with his boys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was incredibly grateful to have the hot water rushing over his naked body. He hadn't meant for things to come out that rudely but he was getting quite a hard on and his pants weren't going to hide it much longer. He needed an out and to be fair he really needed the shower too.

His cock throbbing even harder now with memories of the way Cas touched his Impala. He could feel those long teasing fingers sliding over his body as the water peppered down his chest. He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed the base and stroked himself quickly. He came hard with Cas’ name on his lips.

Showered and changed Dean went down stairs to offer the same chance to Sam but stopped when he overheard a conversation in the kitchen.

“I don’t know Bobby I've never seen him like this.” Sam chuckled

“I got the gist Sam, what I meant was how is he different?” Bobby asked a little unsure if he wanted to know.

“Well for starters, guess what he said when Cas complimented the Impala. JUST GUESS.” Sam said sounding a little like a giddy little girl, not that Dean was angry or anything.

“Oh hell Sam, please tell me he didn't rant on the poor guy the whole time.” Bobby replied.

“Nope, I’m going to quote him so pay attention Bobby, he said “Uh, Thanks.” And that was it” Sam said, still giddy.

Not being able to see him didn't mean Dean couldn't feel the drop in Bobby’s face. He was stunned, quite rightly too Dean guessed. He kinda wished everyone would stay the hell out of his business though.

“What the hell does that mean? He in love or somethin?” Bobby said a little worried.

“I don’t know, but it’s either the best or worst thing I've ever seen happen to him.” Sam said mimicking the worry with his voice as well.

“Sorry to break up the slumber party and pillow fights but the shower is free Sam, and trust me when I say you need to take full advantage of it.” Dean smirked as he popped through the door.

Sam sent him a bitch face but headed upstairs just the same. Bobby just stood there, staring at him, it was very unsettling.

“Dude, Bobby, what the hell? Why you looking at me like that?” Dean asked, hoping Bobby wouldn’t tell him the truth because the last thing he wanted was to have a chick flick moment and discuss feelings that he wasn't even sure he knew what they were at the moment.

“Nothin’, just waitin for the rainbow to pop out of your ass now that you’re swinging both ways.” Bobby laughed at himself as he left Dean alone in the kitchen. Well, Dean could always count on Bobby to say the right thing, at least he hadn’t said it in front of Castiel. For that, Dean would be grateful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HONEY, WE’RE HOME!” Screeched Gabriel as he entered the huge three story house. If Michael were home there was a pretty small chance he’d hear anyway. It had been such a long time since he’d been there. His childhood home was just as spacious as ever, maybe even more so with his mother gone and his father not there.

Castiel quickly texted Michael hoping he was in fact there, he had missed his eldest brother maybe even as much as he’d missed Gabriel. Michael had always been the over protective supportive brother, Gabriel was more likely to tease Castiel, but he was also most likely to play with him when they were younger. Michael didn't really have time for toys or games, but Gabriel was a load of fun until he turned on you. Usually pranking was involved but sometimes Gabriel seemed to not understand it could actually go too far.

“Castiel! You really have grown, you’re a man now, I guess I should treat you as such. I won’t, but I probably should.” Michael said with a laugh before hugging the life out of the smaller brother.

“I've missed you Michael, I've missed both of you greatly. I should have visited more over the last few years but as I suspected it is actually quite difficult for me to be here. Seeing both of you has definitely made it worth the effort though. I can’t believe we only have a couple months until I’m going to have to leave you again.” Castiel said with a sincere twinge of grief.

“Don’t worry about that now Castiel, we’ll fly you home for holidays if you’d like, and while we will miss you as well, it is time for you to do things on your own. Spread your wings and fly, so to speak.” Michael replied, trying to comfort him.

“Okay little brother, go get washed up and we’ll have one of our historic Novak Movie Marathons, whaddya say?” Gabriel said reaching up on his tip-toes to try to ruffle Castiel’s hair. “Hmm, that worked better when you were 14.” He said begrudgingly, somewhat laughing at himself.

“Okay, but I didn't sleep much last night so I’m not sure how late I’ll be able to stay up, but I’m incredibly intrigued in attempting to do so!” Cas laughed before taking his bags up both flights of stairs.

 

After a quick shower he slid his favorite pajama pants over his hips and threw on an old t-shirt, he went back down stairs trying his best to forget Dean Winchester for the night. But Castiel had a feeling this was going to be a long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean tossed and turned most of the night, in efforts to leave his restlessness in bed he decided to get up and make himself a cup of coffee. The sun was just coming up as he headed toward the garage, no reason he couldn't make himself useful. He popped the hood of the Dodge Charger and went to work. Not long after that he figured out the problem was the ignition switch and quickly replaced it. He slid in the driver’s seat and turned the key over. The finely tuned engine roared to life, and he could feel the vibrations underneath him. He turned it off quickly to remind himself not to get too attached, besides his Impala would always come first.

He’d spent nearly two hours working out there and he’d finally cleared his head a little. He walked through the door and grabbed another cup of coffee before heading to shower the grease and sweat off himself. Bobby was up fixing breakfast when he came back down.

“Trying to set the Guinness Record for number of showers in a 24 hour period boy?” Bobby asked.

“Nope, just couldn't sleep so I worked on Cas’ car and after that was over I needed another shower.” He tried saying it nonchalantly but Bobby knew Dean better than Dean knew himself usually.

“Couldn't sleep huh? Have anything to do with that midget’s little brother you met last night?” Bobby swore as the bacon decided to fight back.

“Oh Come on Bobby, just because I like guys now doesn't mean I’m going to jump on every single one I meet.” Dean said looking hard into his mug trying not to make eye contact. He knows if he makes eye contact there will be no denying it.

Bobby laughed outrageously in his face. “Sure son, Sure.” Was all he said.

Dean would have just walked away and avoided the situation but breakfast was smelling really good. So he picked up the newspaper and tried to drown himself in it until everything was done.

Luckily it worked, well mostly. Bobby didn't ask and Dean didn't tell any more of the wonders that were becoming his sexuality/love-life.

“Go get Jolly Green out of bed so we can enjoy a meal together this time.” Bobby told Dean. Dean complied immediately if that meant he didn't have to sit alone under Bobby’s gaze any longer.

“Sasquatch time to get up, breakfast is done.” Dean said storming in unannounced. Sam was already awake talking to Jess on the phone.

“Be right there Dean.” Sam said before returning to his conversation with his girlfriend.

“Be quick about it Samantha, Nobody likes cold pancakes.” Dean said smiling.

“Gotta go Jess we’re having pancakes.” Sam said quickly as he bounced through the door and down the hall. Pancakes were his favorite, she would understand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were finished eating Bobby gave Gabriel a call. Apparently he’d woken him up which was an added bonus.

“Car’s done!” Bobby yelled hoping to make any kind of hangover the guy had even worse.

“You are the Devil, Bobby Singer.” Gabriel replied before quickly hanging up.

Bobby just laughed!

Gabriel wanted to go back to sleep but he also knew that both Michael and Castiel would be awake soon and decided he’d make breakfast for them all. Gabriel was an incredibly talented chef and baker but he’d had no reason to really apply himself. He usually just made his own food, and occasionally even made pastries for Michael’s morning meetings. It was a little bit of a secret but usually once or twice a week he’d take fresh doughnuts or croissants to the homeless shelter a few blocks over. It was something he enjoyed but was really afraid that if he had to do it constantly, it would lose some of the appeal.

Michael came stumbling in first to a gourmet cup and spent the next few minutes cursing and thanking Gabriel for being up and making coffee.

Castiel wasn't too far behind when he smelled the aroma of Coffee. Gabriel had made a fairly nutritious breakfast, well for Gabe that is. He had a Western Omelet with Toast and fruit sitting in front of him and it looked tasty. So Castiel decided a few extra miles wouldn't kill him right? The first bite was enough to convince him he’d made the right choice.

“Wow Gabriel, this is amazing!” Castiel said. He’d never really tried any of Gabriel’s food it had been a recent hobby he guessed.

“Thanks lil bro, wanted to make something special for your first morning here.” Gabriel tossed back with a smile.

“I can’t eat every day like this mind you but it is incredibly delicious.” Cas smiled as he inhaled another bite.

Gabriel just continued to smile and Michael went on to compliment him, even though he’d kind of gotten used to all the fuss Gabriel made over breakfast. It reminded him to thank his brother more often, it was nice having Castiel back.

Castiel went upstairs to unpack some of his things when he noticed the light of his cellphone. “That’s odd.” He thought. Usually the only people who texted him were his brothers and well he’d just left them. He picked it up and opened the message.

“Unknown” Hey! Castiel just wanted you to know Dean got your car fixed in case Gabriel forgot to tell you, he seems the type to forget sometimes.-Sam

Castiel quickly added the number into his contacts, even if they didn't text often he would consider Sam a friend now. He quickly thought how unusual that was ... he didn't make friends, like EVER. What was happening to him?

Thank you Sam I’ll be over to get it soon. Oh, and you were right he completely forgot to tell me.-Cas

He dropped the phone down and decided to get his running clothes on. It was a reasonably cool morning, not so cold that he’d risk any kind of chill but not so warm he’d get heat exposure symptoms. It was probably 5-6 miles to Singer’s Salvage Yard, he could make it and it would give him the workout he’d been needing. Before taking off he stuck his phone in the pocket of his running shorts and stuck his ear buds in as he was stretching.

A little over half an hour later he was running up the drive to the garage. He’d pushed himself because he knew he had needed it. He stopped to rest just outside the door, trying to catch his breath. He was sweaty and a little dirty, and probably about to see Dean. He pulled his shirt off in hopes of mopping up the excess sweat. “Yeah I probably didn't think this through.” He muttered to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was walking out of the garage when he saw him. Cas was slumped over hands on his knees breathing erratically. At first he thought something was wrong until his brain registered the running clothes and the ear buds hanging from his ears. He watched as Cas stood back up completely straight and something ripped through him like an electric current. Dean wanted to say something, wanted to let Cas know he could see him but before he opened his mouth the lean muscular arms were pulling his shirt over his head and Dean was speechless. He noticed the sweat droplets running over Castiel’s now naked chest. Dean watched as he rubbed it over his shoulders and his back before swiping it across his forehead. There was no way he was hiding his excitement now.

Dean quickly tried to think of some way to get out of this. The only thing he could do would be completely obvious to everyone except Cas, but he didn't really have another option at this point. He slid down onto the creeper and pushed himself under the first car he saw. Quickly he got to work doing an oil change to a random car, that it probably didn't even need but he’d pay Bobby back for the supplies. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to get his head back down to earth.. well both of them.

He heard footsteps approaching and was only slightly panicking. He had to give himself a little credit for not just running away like he had last night. That was until he realized the oil was leaking all over a pair of his favorite jeans. 

“Dammit.” He yelled.

“Dean?” Cas said as he recognized the voice.

There was no avoiding it at this point he had to say something.

He slid out a little with a smile and leaving his bottom half tucked neatly under the car. “Oh, Hey Cas!” He said as he propped himself up on his elbow but didn't bother to budge out from under the car completely. He’d grabbed a rag before climbing under but he was covered in greasy oil and doing his damnedest to not be completely embarrassed by it.

“I’d shake your hand but I’m a little dirty.” He said before he could stop himself. “Good going Dean, talk about how dirty you are that’s not creepy at all.” He thought to himself.

“It’s okay I can’t say I’m much better covered in sweat from my run.” Castiel responded. “Wow! Why don’t you just beg him to get hot and sweaty with you Castiel? That would be far less horrific.” He chided himself.

Castiel stood there for a few minutes just staring, trying not to but failing miserably. Dean didn't know what to say so he just stared back. Finally, Bobby saved them both.

“You here to pick up the car?” Bobby asked.

Castiel jumped as if he’d seen a ghost. Thank God someone broke his staring he thought. He knew he sure didn't have the willpower to do so.

“Yes, if that’s okay?” He said in response.

“Why do you look like a drowned rat?” Bobby asked.

Dean cursed under the car and Bobby’s head turned directly toward him.

“Oh, I didn't want to trouble my brothers for a ride and I needed the exercise anyway. I guess I didn't realize how steep those hills we drove over last night were.” He said a little embarrassed.

“I’m impressed, you ran all that way? I’d hate to see that interior dirtied up why don’t you go inside and grab a quick shower, I’ll have Sam grab you something to throw on when you get out.” Bobby said, it was more of an order than a request Castiel noticed but he was hardly one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He didn't want to get his car sweaty and muddy either, well maybe sweaty and greasy with a certain mechanic. He shook his head to try to turn his thoughts to anything else at this point. Why did he never think about wardrobe when he was going to be close to Dean? Yesterday was an accident, but today he should have known better. Running shorts do not hide erections!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully Bobby waited until Castiel was headed for the shower before coming outside and asking Dean what the hell was going on with him.

“I just needed to clear my head a little so I thought I’d do a quick oil change.” He replied.

“Son, don’t bullshit me! I know when something is going on with you, and something really BIG is going on with you!” Bobby returned.

“Bobby I dunno I just wanted to get under a car, I know you've felt that way before.” He said still trying not to touch the truth with a 10-ft pole.

“Dean feel free correct me if I’m wrong (which we both know I ain't) but didn't you just get out of the shower? Like 30 minutes ago? And instead of putting the shower off or hell even staying clean you decide the best thing to do is to climb back under a car and get dirtier than you were before.. am I right?" Bobby said trying not to laugh but he was really concerned.

“Yeah, Bobby you’re right can we just not talk about this right now I’ll pay you back for the parts.” Dean said hoping that would deter the older man from continuing.

“Don’t worry about it, needed the oil changed anyway.” Bobby said as he walked back into the house.

Well now Dean had another problem. Talking with Bobby had officially calmed him down but he was covered in grease and he couldn't take another shower just yet. Call him a glutton for punishment but he really wanted to see Cas again. He ran upstairs after scrubbing his arms and hands. He quickly changed out of his oily clothes and pulled on a different pair of jeans. He looked through his drawers but couldn't find his favorite shirt anywhere.

He walked half naked across the hall and knocked on Sam’s door. He opened it before Sam could respond. “Sammy have you seen my black AC/DC shirt? I could have sworn I put it away last night.” He asked

“Oh this?” He didn't have to turn around to know it was Cas standing behind him.

The first thing Castiel noticed was that Dean was definitely not wearing a shirt and it didn't hurt that his jeans were riding low on his hips revealing the top of his perfectly round ass. His breath caught in his throat when Dean turned around. Perfectly chiseled abs to rake his eyes over. He couldn't resist.

He took in a breath before turning with a smile. “Yep that’s the one.” He said. Dean’s eyes instinctively looked Cas up and down, Cas was wearing a pair of Dean’s drawstring pajama pants with the tee. Dean’s heart started racing faster, Damn that’s hot. He wondered for a moment if Cas had anything between him and Dean's pants but quickly decided it would be better NOT to think about that.

“I’m so sorry do you need it back?” Castiel said not really wanting to give the comfortable cotton over but it wasn't his to keep. One reason was that it was Dean’s and he wanted it, but another was that if he did hand it over he knew it would be only a matter of seconds before Dean hid that gorgeously marbled torso he was gawking at.

Dean thought momentarily about saying yes just so he could see Castiel shirtless again but even if that leveled the playing field at the moment, he wasn't that cruel. “Nope it looks better on you anyway,” Okay seriously? What the hell was going on with his brain, where did his filter go?

Castiel smiled and Dean felt that it was all worth it. He slid himself past Castiel and back across the hall to his room where he could find another shirt. He settled for a dark green Van Halen tee and walked back out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked with Cas out to the garage trying to take in the last few moments that they would be forced to spend together. His hand rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the ground not really knowing what to say.

Castiel watched as Dean fidgeted. Dean didn't seem the type of guy to fidget, so what was going on with him? Castiel knew his understanding of people was limited at best but he would almost classify Dean as looking nervous. So he decided to say what the hell I’m gonna take a chance, if it doesn't work it’s not like we have any unresolved business to attend to. He thought to encourage himself further.

“Dean, may I ask you something personal?” He said

Dean looked up “Sure, Anything Cas.” He replied

“I am usually not this straight forward but I don’t really know how else to say it. Are you .. Do you like men? I guess where I’m going with this is... Would you be interested in me?” He said quickly as if he were unsure he’d get all the words out before his throat closed up.

Dean was literally knocked back. His step faltered just a little and he stepped back on his heels. He didn't know what to say, he never in a million years thought Cas would be interested in a grease monkey like him. He knew he was attractive sure, but he wasn't nearly as smart or refined as Cas was. He also knew that there was no way even for a second he was going to let the opportunity pass.

Dean moved quickly and Cas was a little worried until he felt Dean’s lips against his and Dean’s arms around his waist and Deans tight torso pushed against his. “This is Heaven” Thought Castiel. He leaned into the kiss to show Dean he wasn't alone in this and that just made it even better. Cas pulled his arms up to wrap around Dean’s neck and pushed even harder back against him. Dean groaned as he pulled himself away.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Dean asked barely being able to breathe properly not sure how the words came out but they did thankfully.

“I’d love to.” Cas responded before leaving him a quick peck on the cheek and sliding in his car.

Dean watched as Castiel pulled out of the garage and his heart ached just a little but he didn't dwell on it knowing they had a date that night. He was happier than he’d been in a while. He almost stopped himself from whistling as he walked into the house. However, Today was a good day and he wasn't going to hide it.

Sam and Bobby realized something was up right away. Dean was whistling, he was smiling, and he had a little extra spring in his step. Yeah something was going on.

“Whats got you whistlin’ Dixie Princess?” Bobby asked.

Dean just kept on smiling. “I got a date tonight.” He said before walking into the living room and flipping the T.V. on.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel tried to relax but his nerves were tingling in anticipation. It didn't help matters that as soon as he walked through the door Gabriel was on him like a German Shepard who’d found a long lost bone. He tried to do some breathing exercises but Gabriel wouldn't let it go.

“Castiel what’s wrong with you? Are you even listening to me? Little Brother! HEY, LITTLE BROTHER!!!” Gabriel was almost screaming by the end of whatever sort of weird torture mechanism this happened to be.

“Gabriel I am fine there is no need to shout, I was just thinking.” Castiel responded knowing that there was little he could do but respond. He was certain running away would only engage his elder brother even more.

He realized far too late that talking back had only given Gabriel time to think. He had used that time to take in Castiel’s appearance. His eyes flitted up and down over his brother’s body as if something were trying to pop under the surface.

“Weren't you wearing different clothes when you left?” He said with enough certainty that it was really no longer a question.

“Yes Gabriel, I underestimated the difficulty of my run so Mr. Singer offered me a shower and a change of clothes. Neither of us wished for me to contaminate the interior of my car.” Castiel said as sternly as he could.

Gabriel laughed. “That is incredibly unlikely for several reasons. Firstly, if he honestly cared about the interior of your car (which I will admit is plausible) he would have laid down some plastic or something sure, but not offered you a shower. Secondly, Those are not his clothes. Last but certainly not least, That does not account for the bucket of nerves you appeared to be when you came through the door so you are still avoiding my true question.”

Sometimes, Castiel hated his brother. If he’d envisioned Gabriel dying a horrific death at his hand once he’d done it a million times. This was no exception. Gabriel would just not let it go. The most frustrating part of the whole debacle though was that Gabriel was far too observant and usually almost always did he figure out even the most difficult puzzle. Castiel was only buying his time but he’d had to try.

“You got me, I ran over to Singer’s Salvage to pick up my car but while there, I decided to throw caution to the wind. That led to me making a porno with Bobby but after it was over I couldn't find my clothes so I stole some from the camera man.” Castiel snorted as he walked off and tried very hard not to slam his bedroom door behind him.

After he reflected on the conversation with Gabriel, he realized it probably would have been far easier and much less punishable to have just told Gabriel the truth. Was he wrong to want to keep this small important thing to himself though?

He set an alarm in hopes of taking a nap before time to get ready for Dean. “Crap!” He thought. He’d totally forgotten to get Dean’s number and Dean hadn’t actually said what time they’d be going out or anything. Castiel realized far too often that he wasn't always as intelligent as people perceived him.

He had typed several different combinations of words in hopes to achieve the least suspect attempt in case Dean hadn’t told his family about the date. Finally, he settled on something that didn't scream I’m far too excited about my date with your brother.

Sam could I trouble you to ask Dean to text me to let me know when he would like for me to return these borrowed clothes? Oh and you can just give him my number when he asks –Cas

He didn't wait long before his phone buzzed with a text alert.

Sure thing Cas, but he’ll probably want you to keep them.-Sam

Castiel was somewhat confused but he let it go. When had he started referring to himself as “Cas”? Wow, maybe he wasn't as subtle as he’d thought.

Castiel realized that he still had Dean’s clothes on. The shirt smelled like Dean in the way that the fabric had touched him so often that no amount of detergent was going to take the scent out. That thought alone revved up his hormones enough for him to realize he wasn't sleeping without some self-love.

As he slid his fingers under the thin sleeping pants he thought about what they might look like when riding low on Dean’s hips. He thought about how sexy Dean was sliding out from under that car covered in grease and oil. It wasn't too long before his cock was aching with need. When he remembered Dean standing in front of him shirtless with a smile on his face, it was all he could do not to scream out for him as the hot cum squirted over his fingers.

Minutes later he was sleeping with dreams of green eyes and rugged calloused hands leaving gentle touches all over Castiel’s now blissful body. He thinks he could really get used to that feeling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean your boyfriend wants you to text him.” Sam called out as he ran down the stairs.

Dean takes out his phone and remembers he completely forgot to get Cas’ number.

“Shit, I don’t have his number. Wait, how do you know he wants me to text him?” Dean said returning a curious look to his brother.

“Wow, didn't even say he wasn't your boyfriend,” Sam said in genuine shock. “He uh, texted me. Bobby gave me his number for when we picked him up yesterday and I texted him this morning to tell him you finished his car because I wasn't sure his dick of a brother would remember to tell him.” Sam said.

“Well what are you waiting for, give me the number Sammy.” Dean said a little too enthusiastically apparently because the next words from Sam’s mouth were not expected.

“What’s it worth to you?” He teased.

“More than you, so I suggest you hand it over quickly.” Dean said with a hint of intensity that scared Sam enough to comply.

“(740) 473-3394” Sam read off as Dean filed the number in his phone.

“Thanks Bitch!” Dean said walking away.

“Jerk.” Sam yelled back at someone who wasn't even there anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking forward to tonight, Pick you up at 7? –D

That sounds lovely Dean, I am looking forward to it as well.-Cas

You busy? –D

No just trying to calm my nerves, you have that effect on me. –Cas

Ha, that’s funny. I never would have thought that you were as nervous as I am. –D

Probably even more nervous, but mostly excited-Cas

How excited? –D

Dean thought maybe that was taking it a little too far but it didn't have to read sexually if Cas wasn't thinking it already he convinced himself.

Well let’s just say the run wasn't all I had to do to burn off some energy. –Cas

Castiel was feeling a little embarrassed but he was pretty sure that Dean was prompting him for something less than innocent.

Jesus, Cas! Now that’s all I will be able to think about. –D

Dean’s mouth was watering at the thoughts of Castiel’s lean muscular body writhing in pleasure while thinking of him.

That’s the general idea Dean, I thought I’d ensure that you were as nervous as I am. –Cas

Castiel couldn't help but smirk a little quite proud of himself for sending Dean over the edge. He never acted this way but it was a little freeing. When Dean seemed to be okay with it, that seemed to make it even better.

Mission accomplished. See you @7 –D

Dean thought maybe it was too early to be jacking himself while texting Cas so he cut the conversation short. There was little he could do to stop himself with images of the half naked blue eyed angel flashing inside his head. He had a quick thought of Cas rubbing his long nimble fingers over the throbbing hardness in his hand and that was all it took. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Sam, what do you think we should do with this Dean thing?” Bobby asked.

“Do we really need to DO anything?” Sam responded.

Bobby Shrugged.

“I don’t know maybe it could be okay.” Sam continued.

“Whaddya mean?” Bobby asked.

“I mean I called the dude his boyfriend, and not only am I still standing... he didn't even argue with me.” Sam said a little in disbelief as if he hadn’t witnessed it himself.

“What? So is that what he is then? His boyfriend?” Bobby asked steadying himself on the chair in front of him hoping his legs weren't going to give out on him.

“I have no idea, as far as I know it’s just a date. Dean’s dated people before hell he’s even went on a few dates with guys, never once has he let someone be called his “ANYTHING” much less an actual relationship title.” Sam said as he sat down next to Bobby.

 

“This is serious Sam. I once referred to that Lisa girl as his girlfriend and he wouldn't speak to me for three days.” Bobby said.

“Maybe this is good though, he seems happy. Castiel seems like a pretty decent guy, sucks that he’s leaving in a few months but maybe everything will be okay.” Sam said a little too full of hope for Bobby’s liking.

“What do you mean leaving?” Bobby asked.

“Oh, he’s going to Oxford in the fall. He’ll be living in England for a few years.” Sam said casually.

Bobby could tell all hell was about to break loose but he thought it best to just let it be until it was a real problem. Maybe things weren't even really that serious. “Yeah who the hell am I trying to kid.” He thought to himself as he went out to the garage to keep his mind on something other than these kids and their danged love lives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt some of the anxiety flee as he cranks baby’s engine and heads over to pick Cas up. Bobby gave him pretty detailed directions, it doesn't seem very far off. He'd find his way there pretty easily. As he pulls into the driveway he takes in the full expanse of the huge house. Gorgeous white columns in the front almost as if it were an old Southern Plantation style house. It was well treated and surrounded by flowers and bushes, simply breathtaking.

Dean turned the car off and walked toward the door. He’d done his best to make himself presentable. Dean had showered and his face was freshly shaven. He wore his best dockers and a polo shirt. He would have probably felt more comfortable in jeans and a tee but he wanted Castiel to know he’d made the extra effort. Even sprayed a little Axe on before heading out. This was the moment of truth he guessed as he rang the doorbell.

Castiel answered immediately smiling and trying very hard not to stare. Dean was gorgeous in anything, but the dark green shirt he was wearing only made his eyes even more alluring if that were possible.

Dean was staring at Castiel as well. Dressed in dark black jeans and a nice black button up. The sleeves were rolled up in a casual way with the top two buttons undone revealing the blue tee beneath.

“You ready?” Dean asked finally stumbling into the words.

“Uh, Yes Thank you.” Cas said as he closed the door behind him.

It was obvious that both of them were racked with nerves but once the conversation started it eased down considerably. Dean had even held the Impala’s door open for Castiel as he slid in on the smooth leather. They talked about everything people talk about on first dates.

Castiel said his favorite movie was “Constantine” even though he would hardly consider himself a Keanu Reeves fan. Dean said that Kurt Vonnegut was more than just an author to him, inspiring in him a love of literature.

Dean also confided that he’d dabbled with the idea of writing some original work of his own. NO ONE else knew that about Dean but it flowed naturally when talking to Cas.

Castiel said that he never really cared for anything political other than a random prayer that they never had to live in a communist country. They both laughed a little when they’d agreed but the laughter got even louder when Castiel said jokingly the worst part of living in a Communistic Country would be the banning of certain books.  
They arrived at Phillips Avenue Diner but the conversation didn't stop.

When the waitress came over casually flirting with Dean he didn't even notice her. He ordered for them both and while Castiel would have usually been livid at someone for doing that he found it quite endearing. When he ordered waffles Castiel blushed a little thinking of how Dean had remembered some minor note of their conversation the previous evening. Dean even looked to Cas for a nod of approval after placing the order.

“You remembered.” Castiel said smiling.

“Of course, it was just last night and I can be a really good listener from time to time.” Dean said.

“Noted, would you like your brownie point now or later?” Cas said jokingly.

“I don’t know is there a rewards sheet? Can I accumulate them and cash in for something nicer?” Dean said in just as much jest.

“I’ll give you a copy sometime.” Cas replied but they were both laughing a little too hard to be completely understood by anyone else.

Staring across the booth into the blue eyes Dean thought maybe this was where his life truly began. The smile Cas was wearing was enough to keep him satisfied forever. He wasn't ignorant he knew that they’d be spending years apart very soon, but he was going to enjoy what he had for as long as he had it. There was nothing saying he couldn't pick it back up when Castiel finished school if they both wanted that.

Unconsciously Dean’s leg stretched out under the table and Castiel could feel it rubbing against his and he felt as if lightning had struck inside the diner. Little electrical sparks of chemistry fluttered through him as their legs smacked together gently.  
It may as well have been a drug as neither of them could get enough so they took every opportunity to rub against one another’s legs under the table.

To their disappointment the waitress interrupted their conversation as well as the whatever the hell it was happening under the table.

Once they started eating they fell into a very comfortable almost silence. They’d speak randomly about the food or occasionally about something else but they were both just incredibly happy to be in good company. They finished rather quickly though, maybe because they’d both consciously been trying to move forward.

Dean paid and left a generous tip before sliding his hand in the dip of Castiel’s back in efforts to sweetly guide him to the door. He opened the door once again but Castiel didn't just slide in. He stood there turned and staring back at Dean.

Dean thought that maybe something was wrong until he felt Cas’ hands around his waist pulling him in hard. It didn't take but a couple seconds before Dean pushed back even harder pinning Cas up against the hard metal door frame. Their lips parting with even more energy and trepidation than earlier. They both gave until they came off one another panting and shaken in several different ways.

Instead of saying something Castiel decided it was best to just seat himself inside the temporary safety of the car. Dean was slightly confused but still smiling. He walked around to his side and dropped in.

They rode in silence for a moment but just as Dean thought maybe something was wrong the words came flowing out of Castiel’s mouth.

“I really like you, I mean of course I like you but I really like you. I don’t usually like people Dean. I mean I don’t usually date but that’s not really what I wanted to say either I mean I don’t normally get along well with other people. They find me odd and think I’m fairly egotistical because of my superior intelligence. Oh God, now I even think I sound a little egotistical. That’s not what I meant.. I mean. . uh .. Cas was incredibly flustered. He didn't even remember where he was going with this. Damn Dean Winchester and his perfect everything for making Castiel forget his own damn thoughts.

“Cas, Calm down man. I like you too. Look, I don’t really have a lot of friends either. Not that I’m looking for one mind you, I don’t want us to be friends that isn't where this is going. Dean said quickly to clarify because he’d seen a drop in Castiel’s face when he’d said the word friend. “I know you’re leaving soon, I’m not sure where the next couple months are going. However, I can say without a doubt that I’m going to miss you. I am so happy that you are going to follow your dreams even if it means you’re doing it thousands of miles away. I also need to tell you that I've never dated anyone, well I mean I've never been in a relationship before. I've dated girls and guys and fooled around with people but I've never been interested in the non-physical parts of people until I met you.” He continued nervously.

Castiel’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree. It was as if everything he’d wanted to say was futile now. Dean had said it all and then some. He leaned over and gave Dean a small kiss on the cheek and whispered “me too.” In his ear

“So do you want me to take you home now? Maybe we could go for a drive or just sit somewhere and talk?” Dean asked hoping that it wasn't over just yet.  
He hadn’t expected anything physical that night. For the first time ever, he could honestly say he wasn't sure he wanted anything physical. I mean hell he wanted it GOD did he want it but he didn't want it badly enough to rush things. He liked the simple pleasure in just being close with Cas and talking.

“Everything but the going home sounds fantastic.” Castiel replied with a smile.

Castiel slid over in the seat next to Dean and was rewarded with an arm thrown casually over his shoulder as if that were meant to be his place all along.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean woke quickly when the droplets of water were smacking down on his face. “Shit!” They must have fallen asleep.

“Cas, CAS, man you gotta wake up. It’s gonna rain.” Dean said slowly shaking the comfortable guy laying heavy against his chest.

Cas opened his eyes to find Dean staring him in the face thinking nothing could be any better than this. That was until the rain went from a sprinkle to a downpour and his mind decided to actually wake up. Finally, they were both awake enough to climb inside the Impala. Their clothes were soaked through from the rain but they didn't seem to mind.

Once inside the safety of the car they started laughing. They had both been looking up at the stars, just talking. When the talking had taken a pause, they laid in a comfortable silence.

“What time is it?” Castiel asked.

“Aww crap man, it’s already 3.” Dean responded feeling horrible about keeping Castiel out that late.

Dean turned the key but before he could shift gears Cas was leaning in. His kiss felt warm and sweet on Dean’s lips. It was the kind of kiss directors would kill for. Soft, Innocent, and so passionate that it would take your breath away.

“I think it’s raining too hard to leave now, maybe we should just call and check-in.” Cas said with a devious smile.

“Yes, I wouldn't want to risk your safety. We should definitely call or text someone though. We wouldn't want them to worry.

They both checked their phones, Dean had 3 missed messages Cas had many more.

I guess you had fun on your date-Uncle B.

Dean how’s it going?-Samsquatch

Dean, didn't anyone ever tell you not to put out on the first date Jerk-Samsquatch

Dean chuckled and sent out his response, first to Bobby then Sam.

Yes-D

Hey! I’m a lady, we fell asleep looking up at the stars. Too much rain to drive back now, I will be back in the morning-D

Repeat one syllable of this to Bobby and I’ll kill you Bitch-D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How’s the date going?-Gabriel

I guess it’s going well then!-Gabriel

Seriously getting late I guess it was REALLY GOOD!-Gabriel

Are you coming home tonight?-Gabriel

Seriously it’s been hours where are you?-Gabriel

Respond immediately or I’m coming to find you!-Gabriel

I think you should call home when possible Gabriel is freaking out.-Michael

The message sent from Michael was only a few minutes ago. But Gabriel’s last message was nearly 10 minutes earlier.

It was wonderful, we fell asleep talking and watching the stars, the rain is heavy now I’ll be back when it’s safe to drive. I’m sorry to have worried you-Castiel

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now where were we?” Castiel said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

The kisses grew hotter and faster, growing in urgency. They were both blissfully addicted at this point. Every touch was fire. Every groan, moan, sound of any kind was a shot of adrenaline.

Dean pulled away and Cas silently cursed him for taking his lips away.

“I don’t want to rush this, I don’t want to mess things up. I've had the physical stuff before Cas, I want more than that. I want you to know that I want more than this.” Dean said. His nerves were going crazy but he sure as hell didn't want to be the only one thinking this was more than just a fun time. He didn't want anyone getting hurt and for the first time in a long time that included himself.

“Dean, do you remember when Sam asked me if I had anyone back in L.A. and I said no?” Cas said shakily.

“Yeah?” Dean said. Now his gut was turning and he wasn't sure why. Probably because Cas looks like a nervous wreck.

“I told him I’d never really had a steady boyfriend.” Castiel said the tension clearly still in his face.

“Yeah?” Dean said urging him on. A little confused about what was next.

“Well that’s true, I've never had a steady boyfriend. It’s more than that though. I've never really had a boyfriend at all. I've never dated, never anything really. There was a girl who kissed me in middle school but I can’t even remember her name and it did nothing for me. I think that was the day I realized I was truly gay.” Cas chewed his lip impatiently. He didn't know what Dean was going to think about the Virginity thing, he just hoped that it wouldn't break him.

A look of realization hit Dean and he stuttered.

“Oh, oh you mean you've never.. oh.” Dean said in shock.

“If you want to go ahead and take me home I understand, I just didn't want things to go further before I told you. I really like you Dean and I had a really good time tonight. However, I realize that this could be an issue you need time to deal with.” Cas said timidly scooting back to his side of the seat.

“No! I mean I’ll take you home but I’m okay with this Cas. I’m glad you told me. I may not be the most romantic guy in the world but I don’t think your first anything should be in the back seat of a car. I think it should be special, you’re special.” Dean said shyly.

Castiel smiled and scooted back over. He slipped right back into place as if he’d never left.

“Thank you Dean, I think you are pretty special as well.” He said with the smile still on his face.

They sat there for a while just talking until the rain settled and then they decided it would be best to get home. Their families were already worried.

Dean dropped Cas off with a kiss and headed home. It was officially the best first date EVER! He hadn’t been this happy in years, maybe ever. He knew at that moment his life could not get any better.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the door of Bobby’s house trying to be quiet, only to realize all the lights were on. He followed the voices to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. It dropped quickly when he saw his brother in tears and his surrogate father’s face dropped lower than he’d ever seen it.

“Dean, have a seat boy.” Bobby’s voice quivered. Dean had never heard Bobby’s voice unsteady before.

“I don’t want to sit down Bobby, I have this feeling that if I sit down I won’t be able to stand back up.” Dean said. Trying to prepare himself for whatever it was that was going to follow.

Bobby sighed, Dean was just as stubborn as the bastard who’d raised him. “John’s been in a wreck up in Minnesota, it’s not looking too good.” Bobby said as if he were trying to simulate ripping a band aid off.

Dean was glad he hadn’t taken that seat now. Although he was thankful to find himself leaning on the chair because his legs decided to give out.

“Sammy get some stuff meet me at the car in twenty.” Dean barked.

Sam didn't even challenge him.

“Dean you boys need to rest, I’ll drive you up in the morning.” Bobby said laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean backed away slowly. “I’m fine Bobby, I appreciate it but we have to go.”

Twenty minutes later they each had a bag in the trunk and were making their way to the interstate.

If the music was louder than usual, neither of them said a word. Sam did his best not to cry. If he broke down bawling two hours in, neither of them said a word. Dean pulled over for 5 minutes outside Windom. If it was because his tears were making it almost impossible to see the road, neither of them said a word. He wiped his eyes on the old army jacket his dad gave him and if that made him cry just a little more, neither of them said a word.

His fingers cupped his face dragging the salty liquid from his eyes. He pulled out the strength and courage of someone at least twice his age before waking Sam up. He’d fallen asleep an hour ago and it wasn't until then Dean had let himself feel anything. He needed to be strong for Sam no matter what. He’d promised his dad for years that he’d take care of Sam. He had no intentions of doing anything but that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam was awake enough to mobilize himself they made their way into the hospital. Dean politely asked the receptionist where he needed to go. They rode the elevator, the dings sounded like fire alarms in their heads. They both stopped at the Nurses Station to ask for further instructions. When she asked if they could wait for the doctor, they took a seat.

Sam sat next to a teenage boy maybe a couple years younger than him. He smiled at the boy and the boy tried to smile back but he couldn't.

“Looks like you've had a rough night too.” Sam said. He was like Dean in a few ways but one of the most common is that he could be stronger than he should have to be if he thought someone needed him to.

“Yeah, I uh.. I .. my mom .. she’s gone and my dad, he’s not doing so well either.” He said so shakily that Sam thought he was going to pass out.

“My mom died when I was a baby, I don’t know what you’re going through right now but my dad’s in pretty bad shape too they said. It looks like we have a little while before anyone is going to tell us anything. I will leave you alone if you want, but if you want to talk I’m here.” Sam said quietly.

“Thanks, that’s nice of you.” The boy responded but then remained quiet and Sam took that as a sign.

Dean thought to himself of course Sammy had to find someone to try to help, that’s the Sam way of it all. Their entire world might be crumbling in front of them and instead of breaking down like he should Sam is trying to comfort some complete stranger.

A few minutes later a staff member came over to talk to the boy, Sam tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but overhear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry Mr. Milligan but someone will be here shortly. With your mom gone and your dad in such a bad condition we must be ready to face all possible outcomes.” Some douche in a suit said.

“I don’t want to leave you can’t make me. I’m staying with my dad. If he dies then by all means make the damn call but until that happens there’s not one person on this god forsaken earth that will be able make me leave.” He spat out.

Sam and Dean both taken aback by the venom spewing from the young boy’s mouth. They understood, hell they’d probably do the same in his position but they weren't really expecting it from him.

“Mr. Milligan I really must insist that you speak with someone from Child Protective Services.”

“The name is Adam! What you don’t bother learning names? You just read the paperwork and make decisions that change people’s lives? I have rights and as long as my dad is breathing I’m legally allowed to stay with him. Besides, you would need someone a lot bigger than your decrepit ass to pull me away so go back to the hole you waddled out of!” Adam is yelling at this point, leaving the man awe stricken.

Sam stood up and physically got between Adam and the other man. He figured if nothing else maybe he’d keep Adam from getting arrested for hitting the Asshole in the face.

Dean stood up and motioned for the hospital worker to follow him. Surprisingly he complied.

“Look man, I know you are just trying to do your job. This kid just lost his mom and his dad is still here and you have to understand that what you are saying to him is that you are going to have people come and take him away. If you were a scared teenage boy, what do you think you’d do? .. Listen I’m gonna be here for a while it seems I’ll keep an eye on the kid.” Dean said trying to calm the guy down.

It seemed to work the man responded with a quiet “Thank You.”

Before Dean let the guy leave he made sure that he finished what he was thinking.

“No problem, but while I’m at it I’d like to make this clear. I will not see you or anyone else try to talk him into leaving. I know I may not look like much but I know whats legal and what’s not. If I’m unsure about something, I know people who aren't. I will not see you pull him away from the only family he has left. We Clear?” He finishes.

The man shakes his head in agreement before walking away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank You.” The boy responded. He was sort of smiling and Dean had to take that as a win.

“Yeah well, I know I’d do the same if someone tried to pull me away from my dad.”

They all sit back down and wait staring at walls far too white to keep people sane.

“You guys want some coffee?” Dean said. He had to do something his body was jittery and going stir crazy.

“I’d like to get some breakfast Dean, maybe we should all go to the cafeteria. Sam replied.

“Yeah food, food’s good. Let me leave my cell number with that nurse just in case we miss anyone.” Dean said.

They all walked down to the cafeteria. Food was about the last thing on Dean’s mind but the smell of bacon was enough to remind him that he hadn’t eaten or slept in far too many hours. Adam wasn't going to eat anything but Dean realized it was probably because the kid didn't have any money.

“Oh come on! You gotta let me buy breakfast for the most smart-assed kid I know, and I know Sam so that’s quite an accomplishment.” Dean teased.

Adam’s face drew to a small smile. Finally, he agreed to grab some eggs, bacon, and juice. Dean was satisfied, he felt good looking after the boys. He’d been doing it for years with Sam. “What’s one more for a few days.” He thought to himself.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and instantly he felt slightly better. It certainly wasn't a cure but it was a nice sized band aid. He watched the boys talk about video games and books and other geek things. For twenty minutes they seemed like normal boys just hanging out. Dean couldn't begrudge them that, certainly not with what Adam had apparently been through in the last few hours.

They returned back upstairs and just as they’d sat down, the double doors opened.

“John Winchester.” Said a short man in green scrubs.

All three boys stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

“I appreciate it man but we’re okay, we don’t need you to come with us right now.” Sam said.

Dean knew what was going on when he looked into Adam’s eyes before Sam had even said anything. There was a panicked shock that lit in the younger boy.

“Sammy, I think Adam wants to check on Dad because he’s Adam’s dad too.” Dean said but he could barely believe the words coming from his mouth.

The look on Sam’s face was enough to make Dean’s stomach turn. He knew his Dad wasn't a saint, but he didn't exactly expect another kid out there. It was even harder to believe that his Dad had known about him for any amount of time.

The three boys sat silently as the doctor told them there was little hope left, and that they should spend what time they could with him.

Once they found out he was awake they all went barreling through the hall to get to him.

His dad looked like death laying in that sterile hospital bed. His face swollen and bruised to the point of looking deformed. His arms were sliced up pretty bad and when he spoke the room didn't boom the same way it always had when Dean had heard him before.

“Adam, Sam I’m glad you’re both here and I want to talk to you boys while I can but I need to speak with Dean alone for a moment if you wouldn't mind.” John said.

Sam wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to rip John a new one for putting them through this hell, for not telling them about Adam, for getting in that damn car wreck, for leaving them years ago, and now doing it again. But he just couldn't, he froze. In that moment it seemed Adam was stronger, he physically pulled him out of the room.

“Dad, don’t worry about anything. It’s all going to be okay I’ll take care of the boys. I wouldn't just leave Adam because he’s not mom’s. I know I’m probably not the best choice for them but, I’ll do anything I have to do. I'll make sure they are taken care of for as long as they need me. I‘ll work damn hard Dad, you know I’m a good worker. I wouldn't just walk out on them, I’ll take them back to Texas and they’ll start school and I’ll get a job as a mechanic or something, I’ll make it work Dad. You don’t have to worry Dad.”

He said it so many times it became a mantra in his head before John could stop him.

“Dean, DEAN!” John said.

Dean stopped muttering to himself.

“Dean I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know I've never been the best role model let alone the best example of what a Father should be. I know that you've basically raised yourself and Sam too. You've done right by him, you've done better than me son. You’re only eighteen Dean, I know this is a lot to take on. You need to really think about this Dean. I know you’ll do right by them boys but you need to understand something first. I want you to be happy Dean, I want for you to have things for yourself. I know you don’t need much, hell you never have. Probably because it was easier to not want what you knew you’d never get from me. I know that you think raising those boys is the right thing to do, and I’m not going to lie to you. It’s what I want for them, but only if you think it’s what’s best for you. Sometimes Dean, you need to look out for yourself and make yourself happy. I spent so many years telling myself that I was doing what I needed for you boys, that I didn't deserve Adam and his mom. That me choosing to not be with them or have you all together that I was somehow doing best by all of you and I was the only one suffering. That’s not true Dean, by pulling myself away from them I resented you, I resented them, I resented myself. I was a horrible person for years and I’ll never be able to make that up to you. Just know that you deserve to be happy. You deserve to find someone who makes you happy and you deserve to hold on to it.” John had spoken more in the past 10 minutes than Dean had ever heard come out of his father’s mouth.

Dean only had a few words left in him.

“They're family Dad.” He said.

John smiled as best he could. He wanted Dean to take care of the boys but he wanted to know that Dean was going to be happy doing it. He didn't want to curse Sam and Adam to any more years with a disgruntled, miserable, shell of a human looking out for them. He knew Dean would be good for them, he just didn't want to curse him to a life he didn't want either.

“Send the younger boys in I’ll have a minute with them alone.”

Dean nodded his head before saying his last “Yes Sir,”

Sam and Adam were relieved to see Dean. Adam hurried past him to get to John and Sam stopped for a moment to make sure he was okay, which he wasn't but there was little Sam could do about it at that point. Sam followed Adam soon after, speaking to John for the last time.

Dean didn't hear what was going on but he knew that Adam and Sam would have another five or ten minutes at least. He found a bathroom closed the door, locked it, and proceeded to let everything out. He wanted to rip the damn sink from the wall but he couldn't let himself. The last thing he needed to do was get arrested and lose any chance he had of getting his brothers.

Instead he stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted to cry, he wanted to just bury his palms in his cheeks and let it flow out. He didn't though, he had to be strong for Sam. He had to be strong for Adam. He was their brother, they needed him to be stronger, to be better. He could do that, Dean knew he could take care of his brothers. He just had to suck it up a little.

“Man up Winchester” He coached himself before walking out.

He watched as his father spoke with Sam and Adam and he knew it was breaking their hearts. Finally, John pointed at him through the glass and gestured for him to come back inside. Dean walked through the door and pulled it together behind him.

“Dean, I need you to contact a lawyer. I don’t want there to be any questions when I go. I want to make sure they know that these boys belong with you if that’s what you want.” He looked at Dean as if he were double checking.

Sam couldn't help but scoff, his anger finally building to a boiling point he couldn't come back from.

“Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.” Dean tried to smile. He was a good little actor when he needed to be. He was a master at hiding his emotions, been doing it for so long he hardly remembers how not to.

“Good then” He said, ignoring Sam’s blatant anger.

Dean wasn't sure what John had said to Sam but he knew his brother never really felt the same way about his dad as Dean had. Sam had kind of always thought of Dean as his dad, which he couldn't blame him for. Dean was always a little jealous of how independent Sam could be. He was jealous of how Sam always said what he thought despite the fact that he knew John’s wrath could be pretty harsh. In Dean’s opinion he wasn't really abusive, just a little neglectful at times. He tried hard to make a living for his family. But, even Dean had known that there were jobs that paid just as well in Austin. Jobs that wouldn't require his absence for weeks and months at a time. Looking back on it now though maybe he spent that time with Adam and his mother. He didn't know, his head was hurting too bad to think about it.

“Dean you okay?” Sam said finally knocking him back into the real world.

“Yeah Sammy, just a little tired.”

“John said he’s got enough in savings to take care of us for a while and for the funeral.” Sam said half rolling his eyes at the same time.

Dean nodded in the direction of his father and accepted he’d do just that. John had always hated when Sam called him by his name instead of just saying dad, but it didn't seem to get to him this time. He guessed not having long left would put things into perspective.

 

Sam left the room in quite a huff. Dean wanted to chase after him but he was incredibly conflicted. He knew Sam was dealing the best he could with the situation by biting his tongue thus far. He knew that if he left the room to comfort Sam he might never get the chance to hear his father speak again. He was weighing the options as he noticed John giving him a look of "it’s okay go on." He nodded again. But, before turning the door knob he hears a very scratchy.

“I Love You Dean,” John was in tears at this point. Dean wasn't sure if it was because he’d finally said what he hadn’t in a very long 16 years, or if it was the pain finally making an appearance. He didn't to ask. Honestly, he’d longed to hear those words from his father. He’d waited years and years hoping one day his dad would love him and be proud of him. He couldn't find himself calm enough to say it back so he just continued on out the door.

He found Sam in the waiting room just a few feet away.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes that nearly took his breath away every time.

“As good as I can be Sam, I was a little worried about you to be honest.” Dean responded.

“Dean I’m fine, it’s not like he was really my dad anyway.” Sam said while showing the most anger Dean had ever seen in him.

“Sam, you shouldn't say things like that. He is our father, no matter what. What do you think Mom would say if she knew you were treating him like this. He may have not been perfect Sam but he is our father and will always be.” Dean said a little irritated himself.

That’s when things blew up, apparently he’d had no real clue as to just how mad Sam was at the moment. Because that apparently was the last straw.

“MOM? Did you just bring MOM into this?” Sam’s voice getting louder every syllable.

“Dean, what do you think Mom would say when he was leaving us for months at a time? What do you think Mom would say when he came in stumbling drunk, but still managed to beat your ass until there were bruises on it? What do you think Mom would think about him having another family in another state and never mentioning one word about them to us? Don’t pull that what would Mom say shit on me Dean! I’m done placating him. He left us a long time ago, this time it’s just permanent.” Sam spewed hatred as his mouth continued to rant.

Dean wanted to throw up, he wanted to hit Sam and tell him to stop saying things like that. He wanted to tell him things weren't that bad, that things were better than he remembered. He had done his best to try to hide the fact that John had taken a belt to him the few times he’d been around enough to do it. He’d tried to keep things like that hidden from Sam, to keep him thinking everything was better than it was. But he couldn't, he just couldn't lie to Sam. He should have known Sam would figure it out, he was such a bright kid.

“Sammy, I know you’re angry but spouting hatred isn't making anything any better. Dad is still laying in that hospital bed and he’s not going to walk out of here. You need to do whatever you have to do to be at peace with that.” Dean responded as calmly as he could.

“You don’t get it Dean, I said goodbye to him years ago. He’s just now saying it back.” Sam chided.

Dean shook his head knowing there was no talking to Sam when he was like this, there was too much Winchester blood running through him. Stubborn as a mule, but he was a good kid. He respected people when he thought they deserved it, He just hadn’t really felt that way about his dad. He wasn't going to waste his time blowing hot air at Sam. 

He walked back toward the room where John was laying when the beeping started. Nurses and the doctor came running. Adam was pushed back, tears running down his face. Dean stood speechless in the doorway as he realized what was going on. His dad was gone, they tried to bring him back, but he was gone.

One of the hospital grief counselors came to speak with the boys, Dean gave them the opportunity to talk to the lady but neither of them were up for saying much of anything. The woman understood and left quickly.

Before Dean got any further he saw a familiar figure walking toward him. It took all of the strength he had to not break down right there.

Bobby could tell by the look on Dean’s face he’d missed his opportunity to say goodbye to his best friend. John Winchester wasn't the best man over the last 16 years but he was still his best friend. Hell, if it weren't for the two boys standing in front of him now, he wouldn't have been much better after losing his Karen.

“I’m sorry boys, what do you need me to do?” Bobby asked.

“Bobby, this is Adam. John’s other son.” Sam said sarcastically before Dean could explain anything.

Adam just looked at Sam like he was scared the brother resented him. But he was quickly reassured when Sam looked him in the eye and gave a quick nod.

“Adam this is Uncle Bobby, he’s not our dad’s brother by blood but they've been best friends since they were kids.” Dean responded as quickly as he could hoping Sam wasn't about to say anything else.

Adam didn't know what to think of the older man, but he was fairly convinced the feeling was mutual. He nodded his head and took the hand that was offered even if he wasn't sure it was genuine or more out of shock.

Bobby removed his hat and shook his head as his eyes just kept getting wider.

“Bobby, I know you were expecting me to work at the garage but, I think we should go back to Austin. I've got to stay here until I can find a lawyer who will let me take the boys back with me. It was what Dad wanted, but he didn't get the chance to contact anyone. We will stay for the funeral as well, I’m going to make a few calls and make the arrangements.” Dean said quickly.

Dean didn't think Bobby could look any more heart broken. It tore him up inside. He didn't want to let Bobby down but he knew Sam wouldn't want to stay in South Dakota. He had Jess and a life in Austin.

“Shit Adam, I’m sorry I didn't even think about what you’d want to do. We will work something out if you don’t want to go to Texas, I’m just not in the habit of having another boy yet. You have a voice here, your opinion matters to me. You understand?” Dean asked hoping the boy didn't hate him already. He was a whopping five minutes into this gig and he’d messed up.

“Dean, it’s fine. I don’t want to be here anyway. Every time I look somewhere I’ll be reminded of my Mom and it will just make everything harder.” He responded barely looking up from the floor.

“Adam if you want to stay you can say that I promise we won’t ignore your feelings.” Sam responded.

Adam looked up at Sam.

“Thank you Sam, but really I think it would be best for me to get out of here.” Adam said holding a steady gaze with Sam.

Dean was comforted by the fact that Adam was bonding with one of them, even if it wasn't him. He turned to look back at Bobby who was now sitting down shaking his head as if he didn't know how to process everything, that he didn't know how to react, didn't know how to help.

“Dean I wish you’d think about staying with me, I’d be more than happy to help out with the boys, with anything you know that.” Bobby said.

“Yeah I know Bobby. If Adam’s really okay with it, Sam’s got a life in Texas and I’m not going to pull him away from Jess, away from his friends, out of his school. Especially if I don’t have to.” Dean replied. Hoping his outer face was holding out better than the inner one.

Bobby nodded as if he would let it go. Dean wasn't sure if he was more happy or sad about that. Despite knowing he wanted to do it, raising two teenage boys on his own was going to be incredibly difficult.

They left the hospital together. Sam rode with Bobby and Dean asked Adam to ride with him. The first time he saw the boy’s full smile was when he caught a look at the Impala.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be alright.” Dean thought to himself as he saw the look on Adam’s face when he’d pointed him to the vintage machine and claimed it with pride.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean decided that even though the memories would probably break the poor kid, he needed to take Adam home. He had to pack up his things. Adam seemed to be okay for the moment so Dean took the opportunity to do his best to get to know the kid.

“Look man, I’m sorry that this is how things happened. I know you weren't asking for two strangers to be your family, but I want you to know that’s how I see us. I don’t look at you and think you are anything but my brother. I know it will take some time but I hope one day you can look at me and see the same.” Dean said, convincing himself if there were any moments in a man’s life for a chick-flick moment that having just lost your dad was probably one of them.

“It’s okay Dean, I've always thought of you as a brother. I just don’t really know you yet.” Adam said looking out the window.

That took Dean a minute to process, So apparently the not knowing about the long lost brother was a one-way street.

“You knew about us?” Dean asked trying very hard not to make the kid talk about anything he didn't want to.

“Yeah, Dad was always going on about you and Sam. I didn't think about it at the hospital or I probably would have realized it much sooner. I’m sorry that I was forced on you like this, but I won’t be much of a burden.” Adam said shakily, then he just started rambling.

“Dean, I know you aren't used to having me around but I won’t cause any problems. I don’t eat much, I can take care of myself most of the time. I do pretty well in school, not perfect but I’ll try really hard. I could get a job if you want, I won’t take up much space I promise.” He kept going until Dean finally cut him off.

“Dude! Calm down. I know this is all new to you but I need you to take a minute. Breathe.” He instructed.

“Look Adam, I know you don’t really know me but one thing you need to know right now is that I may not have wanted things to happen this way, but it makes little difference in how I feel about having you around. I didn't want to lose my parents just like you didn't want to lose yours. I didn't want to find out on my dad’s death bed that he’d had a 14 year old son that he’d hid from me for just as many years. Now that we have you though we aren't going to let you go. Family means something to me, it means something to Sammy, I meant what I said. You are family. There is nothing more important to me in this world than you and Sammy.” Dean said. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I don’t normally say this much but look you really should know some things. I may not be used to having you around but that doesn't mean I won’t get used to it. I want you to be a kid, don’t get me wrong. I don’t want you doing anything too stupid but I want you to be young and make mistakes. That’s part of growing up man, I've sure made my fair share. Also, you need to eat. You eat what you want when we eat and if you are hungry or if you just want something, all you need to do is ask. As for grades, I was never much of a scholar but all I ask is that you try. I've had it pretty easy with Sam, he’s always wanted to do really well and it’s always been pretty easy for him. That doesn't mean you should hesitate to ask for help if you need it. If Sam or I can’t help you with it I’ll find a tutor or work something out. I want you to do as well as you want to do. Now I need to make this good and clear. We aren't rich, probably ain't gonna be, but there will be no more talk of you getting a job. I’ll take care of you boys and you won’t have to worry about food or clothes or school. I’m not gonna lie I don’t know how much extra money we will have for things but I’ll make sure you get what you need. Oh and you should know we have a decent house back in Texas. It’s big enough, you’ll have your own room. You can do what you’d like to make it your own.” Dean felt like he wasn't ever going to stop talking until Adam pointed him to the parking lot of an apartment complex.

They stood outside waiting for Sam and Bobby to catch up. Adam took the small silver key from his pocket and twisted the knob as he’d done a million times before. The four of them entered into the relatively small apartment. After being in his room for a few minutes he heard a door close, but he didn't move.

Dean took a deep breath before navigating his way through the small hallway and found Adam’s room.

“I've sent Sam and Bobby after some boxes. You don’t have to pack anything up today if you don’t feel like it. We aren't going to rush you. I thought you might want a few minutes to yourself. I wanted to give you that option even though I’d be more than happy to stay in here with you if you want me to.” Dean said.

“Thanks Dean.” He looked up and gave Dean what he knew was a look of appreciation.

He’d been raising Sam for far too long not to recognize it.

The look saying “Thank you for doing things you shouldn't have to do.” He didn't understand why they would look at him like that. It wasn't anything anyone else wouldn't do in his place.

Dean walked out leaving the younger boy on his own. He took a minute to breathe before taking in the larger room. At second glance he saw a few things that were interesting. There were even a couple pictures of Adam with John. Not very many, but a few in scattered picture frames. Adam’s report card hanging on the fridge with a giant smiley face drew on by his mother. Dean looked at it closely. The kid wasn't joking when he said he made good grades, some of the classes were even AP. There was only one B and he noticed that it was an 89% which was only one point away from an A. Dean’s eyes finally landed on a picture of Adam with what had to be his mother. He picked it up and looked closely. Adam was a pretty good looking kid and while John Winchester was not ugly, Dean could easily tell Adam took mostly after his mother. She was unbelievably gorgeous, maybe even breathtaking. Surprisingly she looked quite a bit like his own mother. Blonde, soft eyes, and a smile that could light up a small country.

Sam and Bobby knocked on the door and snapped Dean back into the moment. He opened the door and they ushered in quite a few boxes, not knowing how many they would need.

It was already late in the afternoon and Dean figured the boys needed to eat.

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Dean asked trying his best to force a smile.

“I don’t know the food around here, Adam what’s good?” Sam asked.

Dean could tell by the way Sam was asking, he was wanting to make sure they got something Adam would eat, something Adam would enjoy. Sam had taken to being a big brother like a duck to water.

“Depends on what you like.” The younger boy said shyly.

“We aren't real picky, I’ll eat anything except vegetables and Sam eats the rest.” Dean said with a chuckle.

Adam smiled slightly, Dean could quickly tell the younger boy appreciated being able to help out even if it was just suggesting where to eat.

“They have a diner down the street, we have one really good pizza place, most of the other restaurants are just average.” Adam said proudly.

“You had me at diner.” Dean said. Sam and Bobby laughed loudly, Adam joined in with a slight chuckle.

Dean made his way to the Impala but Adam stopped him.

“It’s just a couple blocks I think we can walk it if you want.” He said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean agreed.

They all made it to the diner and took their seats. Dean slid in and Sam on the other side right behind him. Adam looked confused as if he weren't sure which side to take. Bobby quickly sat next to Dean, he couldn't stand the panic in the boys’ eyes any longer. Relieved Adam took his seat next to Sam.

They looked through the menus laying on the table in front of them. They were constantly asking questions about the food options as if Adam was the only person to have ever experienced diner food. The kid was eating it up. He hadn’t tried everything on the menu, but his mom had once taken a part time job there while she was in nursing school. He’d eaten there a lot that year.

He was glad he could use that knowledge to help his brothers. He still wasn't sure what to refer to Bobby as, but he liked the older man. He seemed important to Sam and Dean which meant he’d have to be important to Adam.

Sam’s smile faded.

Dean was about to ask why until Sam started speaking.

“Dean I think when everything here is settled we should go back to Bobby’s and finish out the summer there.” Sam said.

“Sam, Can we talk about this later?” Dean said hoping to not ruin the decent mood everyone was in.

“Sure Dean, but I’m not going to change my mind.” Sam said without a hint of hesitation or unsteadiness.

That was the moment Dean’s phone beeped and reminded him they weren't the only four people in the world.

Hello Dean, are you busy?-Cas

Dean had completely forgotten about Castiel.

“SHIT!” Dean said a little louder than he had meant to.

“What is it Dean?” Sam asked.

“Nothing.” He said pocketing the phone, without responding.

Sam knew better, he knew his brother better than anyone. He knew something was going on.

Another beep came a few minutes later, Dean didn't even bother to take his phone out.

Sam heard the beep, there was no denying it. Who was Dean avoiding? Then like a wave crashing against the bank he realized who it was.

“Dean you better answer him or I will.” Sam said with a little more anger than he’d meant to.

It wasn't his fault though. He didn't want Dean giving up the one person who’d made him the happiest Sam had ever seen him. He wasn't going to let Dean just give up on Castiel.

“Sam just drop it.” Dean said.

Sam huffed as he took out his phone under the table.

We've had a family emergency, we are in Minnesota right now. I’ll make him call as soon as possible. -Sam

Sam’s phone vibrates quickly after.

I’m sorry I hope everything’s okay, If there is anything I can do f or either of you please let me know. –Cas

It’s not okay-Sam

He knew he should have given more information, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Castiel things Dean should have been telling him. He’d called Jess while he was out with Bobby. He told her everything that had happened and when she offered to fly out or have her parents drive her he’d politely declined. Told her he was okay and it was actually surprising how true that was. He was more worried about Dean than anything else.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want to be the nosy boyfriend. Hell, he wasn't even sure he WAS the boyfriend. That didn't stop his mind from going crazy over what it could be. Why didn't Dean answer his text? Why had Sam said he’d make him call? Did Dean not want to talk to him? He was beginning to give himself a headache.

Castiel put his jogging clothes on and went for a run. He needed something to do that would take his mind off things. The wind flowing through his hair, beating against his face was just what he needed.

Castiel always felt better after a run. Sometimes he felt like he was flying, not the in the sky kind of flying. The kind of flying you feel when you’re running and pushing your body to the point of exhaustion. The kind you feel when you take a fast car on the highway and push the pedal down. The kind of flying he felt when Dean kissed him.

He walked into his house covered in sweat. He climbed the stairs and shed his clothes as he walked into his room. The bathroom floor was cold against his feet as he made his way to the shower.

The warm water felt good on his skin. After he washed his hair, he turned the hot water down and let the cold wash over him. He slipped back into the clothes he’d borrowed from Dean. It felt good to feel like he was close, even though he knew the feeling wouldn't last long.

Made dinner- Gabriel

Cas smiled, it was insane that they were all in the same house and they still felt the need to text one another.

Be right there-Cas

Before he could sit his phone down it beeped again.

CAS?-Gabriel

“CRAP!” Castiel thought to himself. How could he be so careless? He’d done his best to keep Gabriel out of his love life. This was just another reason people really shouldn't underestimate his stupidity.

Castiel decided to ignore the text and just go and face the music.

“Might as well get this over with.” He mumbled under his breath.

He sat down at the table acting as if nothing had happened.

“So how was work today Michael?” Castiel asked as Gabriel eyed him suspiciously.

“It was good Castiel, Thank you for asking. How was your run?” He smiled in response.

“It was good, really wore myself out though. I think I’ll go to bed early tonight if you guys don’t have any plans.” He said faking a yawn quite convincingly.

“Not gonna happen, not unless you wanna just go ahead and get it all out now.” Gabriel smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes, it was an honest reaction. He didn't do it on purpose, well not really.

“Gabriel what would you like me to say?” Castiel said with a slight tone of irritation.

“I just want to know what’s going on with you man, you were fine until this afternoon and then BAM it’s like someone ran over your dog.” Gabriel stated with more concern than he’d shown previously.

That made Castiel’s stomach drop a little. He didn't like making his brother worry about him. 

“Listen Gabriel, it’s nothing really.” Castiel smiled to try to reassure him nothing was wrong.

It didn't work. This time it was Michael who spoke.

“Castiel, you have a right to keep personal things to yourself. Just remember that while we may not have been in close contact for the last few years, you still are very much our brother. We care about you and what happens to you. We don’t like to worry needlessly, and being uninformed only feeds those worries.” Michael said calmly.

That was all it took, Castiel burst like a dam holding everything in.

“As you know I went on a date. What I haven’t said was that it was that it was my first date. You know that I’m not extremely social, well that being said, it stands to reason I've never been with anyone before.” Castiel took pause which was obviously a mistake.

“Oh god, did you give it up to that asshole and now he’s not calling you back?” Gabriel jumped from his seat.

Michael was only slightly more contained.

“No! No! Nothing like that.” Castiel said trying to stop it before it started.

“I’ll have his head I swear.” Gabriel said punching into his hand like that was going to matter.

“GABRIEL!” Michael yelled.

Gabriel sat back down like a dog that had been leashed and pulled back.

“Castiel continue please.” Michael said.

“I swear nothing happened, well I mean we kissed but that was it. He was a perfect gentleman. Opened my door for me, paid the check, and even kissed me goodnight. It was the best night of my life. There’s no need in threatening him he’s done nothing wrong. It’s just, I hadn’t heard from him so I texted him. I asked if he was busy and I didn't get a response, so I texted again saying I had a good time and I hoped to hear from him again soon. Not long after that his brother Sam texted me, told me there was a family emergency and he’d have Dean call when he could.” Castiel finished quietly and looked even more broken than he had when he’d started.

“Aww kiddo I’m sorry.” Gabriel said looking as sincere as he probably could look.

“I’m hardly a child Gabriel.” Castiel chided.

“I’m sure things will work out Castiel, no need in worrying about what you can’t control right now.” Michael said.

They finished dinner quietly after that. Occasionally complimenting Gabriel for the quality of food but otherwise completely silent.

The older brothers let him go to bed even though they knew he wasn't really tired. They didn't really want to argue with him about it but made sure to tell him they were there if he wanted to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

In the days following, Bobby had been an incredible help. Dean don’t know how he survived it but he was certain Bobby’s help was the biggest reason.

John and Bobby talked about things like funeral arrangements. Things he wouldn't have shared with his kids. Dean didn't know John wanted to be cremated, or that he’d asked Bobby to say a few words. Not only had Bobby helped out with John’s wishes he’d also helped Adam and Dean figure out what Kate would have wanted too.

The lawyer’s paperwork had helped out with most of that. Kate being a nurse, and a mostly single mother, had prepared for unforeseen circumstances. There was even most of a college fund put back for Adam.

They had a small ceremony at the local cemetery, tons of friends and co-workers came. They were all concerned about Adam, but seemed reassured when he’d told them he was moving out of town with his brothers.

After everyone had left Adam asked for a moment alone. Dean obliged but hung back close enough to where he could keep an eye on him just in case.

Adam said goodbye to his mom, he broke down slowly over the past few days. He tried to hold most of it in, he’d been getting good at it. Seeing the cherry wood casket in front of him finally made it sink in though. His mother wasn't coming back. His dad wasn't going to swing into town while on business. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

He fell to his knees and cried. He couldn't help it. All the emotion he’d held in for nearly a week since the accident, came rushing out. He pushed his hands into his face as hard as he could hoping the pain would make him numb again. It didn't, the tears kept flowing. He pushed himself up off the ground and wiped his eyes. He walked back toward Dean where the older brother pulled him in tight.

Minutes later Sam did the same, hugging him tightly. Trying to instill some kind of reassurance. Adam appreciated it, but nothing they could do would bring his parents back.

They had already packed up the things from Adam’s apartment. Bobby had made trips with his truck taking most of Kate’s things to the local women’s shelter where she’d asked they go. Adam had kept a few things. One of the silver chains she’d wore, all the pictures he could find, her nursing degree, things like that. He’d kept what he could but he didn't want to keep so much he wouldn't get past it.

They waited until they were at Bobby’s to have John’s service. There wasn't anyone they could think of that would have wanted to come, which was a whole new level of sad for Dean. He’d never really thought about it but the four people at Bobby’s house were probably the only people left alive that gave a shit about John Winchester.

Bobby spoke a few words about John, mostly trying to tell stories from before Mary died. John had asked Bobby to only speak the truth so he tried to focus on the best years. The years he was a loving husband and a doting father. Years that seemed like too many ago. A tear streamed down his cheek as he finished his thoughts. He was going to miss the man, even if he’d ended up not doing much right by his boys.

Dean had done well, but once he saw the tear in Bobby’s eye he couldn't hold back any longer. Tears rushed down his face, but he stood tall. He needed to be strong. Sam didn't hesitate and he pulled his brother in for a hug. He pulled Adam in too as the younger boy started crying as well. Sam being the only one to not shed a tear. Bobby gave them a minute after he spread the ashes in the garden behind the Salvage Yard.

“Dean it’s going to be okay.” Sam said trying to comfort him but not really knowing how to. So, he did what Dean had always done when he was upset. He hugged him tight and told him everything was going to be alright.

They finally made it back inside where Bobby was waiting with a hug of his own.

“I’m good Bobby, gonna sleep a few hours before I try to get my stuff packed back up though. We might have to ship some of my stuff, I don’t think both mine and Adam’s things are going to fit in the trunk of the Impala.” Dean said grabbing a water from the fridge.

“Dean, I told you I don’t want to leave yet.” Sam said angrily.

He hadn’t seen Sam standing behind him, which was odd being how Sam was almost 7 feet tall.

“Sammy I think we need to get back and settle things with the house and make sure everything’s okay there.” Dean said.

“Dean, there wasn't going to be anyone at the house anyway. It’s not like we were expecting John to go back without us.

“Sam why do you want to stay here so badly? Don’t you miss Jess? Miss your friends?” Dean replied hoping that would talk his brother into letting it go.

“Dean of course I miss Jessica, I miss all my friends, but there are people here I want to spend time with too. I’d like to spend more than one really horrible week with Bobby.” Sam said calming down slightly.

“Okay Sam, but we aren't staying the whole summer. We will stay a little longer though if it’s okay with Bobby and Adam.” Dean said as he looked to Bobby for reassurance.

“Don’t look at me like that, If it were up to me you idjits would just stay forever.” Bobby said cracking a small smile.

“Let me talk to Adam.” Sam said before his gigantor feet hopped away.

Dean knew there wasn't any real reason he had to get back home. He just felt like that’s where they needed to be. It’s where Sam could find some familiar stability, where he could start looking for a job, and where Adam would finally see his new home.

Sam came back with Adam in tow. Both boys partially smiling at the thoughts of staying longer, or that’s what Dean thought anyway.

“Go ahead and take a shower, we will make a couple calls, order some pizza and stuff.” Sam said smiling.

After the week he’d had he wasn't about to turn down a shower and an easy meal.

“Save me some meat lovers’ Sammy!” Dean yelled as he made his way upstairs.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

We’re back now, want to come over for pizza?-Sam

I don’t know Sam, it doesn't seem like Dean wants to talk to me.-Cas

Sam decides this isn't something that can be talked through with text so he hits the call button.

“Hello” Castiel answers.

“Hey Cas, Listen I’m not going to lie. I don’t know if Dean wants to talk to you or not, but I know that he’s been through a lot this week and I want him to give him a good chance to tell you about it. If he doesn't I will. The reason I texted you and the reason I’m calling now is because that night after your date, he was happier than I’d ever seen him. I wouldn't normally do this, but I know that you mean something to him. So I’m giving you the best chance I can. Sometimes Dean’s so thick that he needs to be pushed into doing things for himself. If he doesn't let you help him, you could at least help me. I've had a pretty long week too, could use a friend.” Sam finished.

“I’m already on my way Sam.” Cas said as Sam heard the car door shut in the background.

“Thanks, see you in a few Cas. Be careful.” Sam hung up smiling bigger than he had in a few days.

When Dean got out of the shower he could smell the Pizza. His stomach growled quickly. He took the stairs two at a time. He heard laughter in the distance and that made him smile, they’d managed to find a moment of happiness in this horrible week.

He stopped quickly when he saw the familiar face sitting next to his now smiling brothers.

“Cas?” Dean said almost as if he couldn't believe it.

“Hello Dean,” He replied.

He’d said it like it was nothing. Like Dean hadn’t been ignoring him for a week. Which made him feel like an even bigger jerk.

“Uh, not that it’s not great to see you but, Why are you here?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out that rude but it had.

“Sam invited me, Do you want me to leave?” Castiel’s face dropped further than Dean had ever seen it. It made him want to stab himself to ease the pain.

“No!” He responded quickly. That seemed to only partially reassure the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Have a seat and get some food boy.” Bobby yelped.

The guys spent the next 20 minutes talking while Dean just sat back silently taking it in. He wasn't sure what he should do with the Cas thing but it’s probably better to cut it off before it gets any more serious. Castiel had already said that if he’d had a relationship back in L.A. he would have ended it before going to Europe for four years.

Everyone had finished eating so Dean felt like maybe he should get everything settled now.

“Cas, Can I talk to you outside for a little bit?” Dean said.

“Of course, Dean.” He said before standing and following him out the door.

“I’m sorry about not calling you, I probably should have.” Dean started.

“It’s okay Dean, Sam texted me and said you had a family emergency. Don’t get me wrong, I wish you would have called. I would have liked to talk to you, to at least attempt to help you get through whatever it was, but I’m not upset at you or anything.” He replied, edging slowly into Dean’s personal space trying to test the boundaries.

“I uh, I lost my dad. He was in a car accident and he was in the hospital. I drove straight there, found out he had another son. I had a few minutes with him, but he didn't make it. Adam’s mom was in the car with him and died on impact. So now I've got Adam and Sammy to take care of. Adam didn't want to stay in Minnesota, and Sam has his own life in Texas. I’m going to move back to Austin when Sam’s ready to leave. I was going to head out tomorrow but Sam begged to spend some more time with Bobby so we stayed.”

That was when he saw it. First it was a look of shock but then rage grew on Castiel’s face. So intense he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn’t seen it himself.

“You weren't going to tell me were you. You were just going to leave and not come back, you were never going to talk to me again.” Castiel said. He was fuming, didn't know he could be so angry.

“Honestly, no I wasn't Cas. I've got more important things to worry about now. I can’t be worried about myself when I've got two teenage boys depending on me.” He said trying to look away. He couldn't stand the look on Cas’ face.

“I’m sorry for all that’s happened to you. I’m sorry about your dad, I’m sorry that you didn't know about Adam, I’m sorry that you can’t take a moment to think about yourself. I really am, probably more than you can even imagine.” Castiel said as he turned and walked away.

He wasn't going to stay somewhere he wasn't wanted, and it was obvious Dean no longer wanted him.

Tears were streaming down his face as he found his way back to where they’d laid on the Impala. The place he’d fell in love for the first time. He pulled into the field and turned the engine off. He shouldn't drive like this. It was irresponsible, but he needed to be here. He needed to soak up the memories of how Dean had held him. How he’d laughed and smiled when he talked about Sam. How Dean’s soft lips had felt against his own. He wanted to go back to those moments and stay forever.

Lost in his own sobs he barely hears his phone beep.

I’m so sorry, I didn't think he’d let you go. If you need anything I’m still here for you-Sam

It’s not your fault Sam, you didn't know he planned to never speak to me again. Thank you for your concern but I’ll be fine. Same goes for you by the way.-Cas

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was livid. He was probably even more angry at Dean now than he’d been at John.

He looked at Dean, already looking like a kicked puppy but he couldn't help himself.

“God you’re an idiot.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean replied.

“You really are letting him go? You weren't even going to say goodbye. Hell you weren't even going to give him a chance to say goodbye. That’s fucked up Dean, I’m only sixteen and even I know that.” Sam scoffed.

“Sam! I can’t do this right now.” He nearly yelled.

“You need to do this now Dean, you need to go crawling back to him and beg for forgiveness. I've never seen you so happy, you need that, you need him.” Sam responded not letting it go.

“Dammit Sammy! He’s leaving anyway what the fuck does it matter.” Dean was angry too now.

That’s when it hit him. Dean wasn't running away from Castiel because he didn't want to have anything for himself, well not completely anyway. He was running away because he was scared Cas was leaving him, which Sam guessed he kind of was. With an obvious roll of his eyes he let it go.

Dean went upstairs and passed out to a restless sleep full of nightmares.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel finally calmed himself enough to drive home. He made it through the door and up to his room before he broke down crying again. He laughs at himself for ever thinking that his life would be easier when he left L.A.

Castiel spent hours crying in bed before drifting off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after seeing how wrecked Dean was Sam felt guilty.

“I’m sorry Dean, I’ll go back to Austin whenever you want to go.” Sam said apologetically.

“Thanks Sam, have Adam set aside what he needs for a few weeks. We will leave out in a couple hours and we’ll stop for a night if we need to later. We’ll have to ship most of our stuff.” Dean said already throwing his stuff in a bag.

“Sure thing, I’ll help him.” Sam said before he closed the door behind him.

Dean was thankful for whoever he needed to be thankful to. He really didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. He was afraid he’d lose some of the strength he’d built up. And end up running to Cas begging him to take him back. That wouldn't be good for either of them, it would eventually end anyway. Best to just go ahead cut the head off the beast, or whatever. He told himself repeatedly hoping eventually he’d believe it.


	9. Chapter 9

Now:

Castiel stepped off the plane, still very much relieved to be on solid ground again. He still hated flying, and was so grateful his brothers had been willing to fly to him. They’d visited most holidays and even spent a couple of the summers with him. This was the first time in just under four years he’d come back. As he walked to the baggage claim his mind flashed back to the floppy haired boy he’d seen the last time he was there. He was quickly brought back to reality as he remembered he was waiting on a midget this time, not a giant. Sometimes it still hurt thinking about the guy who broke his heart.

He had actually kept up with Sam over the last four years. It was very infrequent, just an occasional “hello and how’s life?” Being very careful on both sides not to bring up humongous polka-dotted elephant in the proverbial room. He knew Sam and Jess were actually engaged, they both went to college, he got a full-ride to Stanford and was studying law, and she was studying nursing. Castiel emailed Sam a few months earlier but didn't mention coming back to the states.

Finally after the crowd of normal sized people cleared out a little he spotted his brother. A smile formed on his face instantly. He was so glad to be able to spend some more time with his family. They were closer than ever, even spoke at least a couple times a week when they weren't visiting. “It’s good to be home.” He thought to himself not even second guessing that he’d called Sioux Falls his home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Adam, Table #12 order up.” Dean yelled from the grill.

“Table #12, Got it.” Adam smiled back at him.

Dean was happy to have his brother working for him, even if it was only for a few more months. He was so proud of both of the boys. Adam followed in Sam’s footsteps and was headed to Stanford in the fall. Sam was bringing Jess in for the summer break and Dean couldn't be more thrilled. The whole summer break with his family. He wasn't sure how he got this lucky but he found himself humming.

“Where’s my burger you idjit.” He heard as he flipped around.

“Bobby, what you doing here man?” Dean smiled.

“Can’t I come in and see my favorite chef?” Bobby grinned.

“You’re just here for the free food old man.” Dean laughed.

“You know me too well. So how bout that burger?” Bobby chuckled right back.

“Sure thing Bobby, I’ll get it started right now.” Dean said flipping one of the already frying burgers on the grill.

He loved owning the Phillips Avenue Diner. To say he was expecting it would have been a little more than just plain crazy, but he loved it none the less. He’d worked part time as a dish boy, and a mechanic for the first year back in Austin. He’d caught a break one night when the Sous Chef was sick, and he was asked to flip burgers. The Head Chef was impressed, and asked Dean if he’d ever thought about being a chef. Dean had replied that he’d never really thought about it but he loved making burgers. Less than half a year later he replaced the Sous Chef and ran the grill almost every night.

When Sam had graduated Adam asked what Dean thought about moving closer to Bobby. Dean realized he hadn’t really thought about it, but if Adam wanted to he wasn't going to say no. So they moved back. There was small apartment over the diner and Adam agreed it was good enough. So he bought it with the money he got from selling the house. He hadn’t regretted it one day since. He finally felt like he had a place to call home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s so good to have you back Cassie!” Gabriel screeched.

“It’s good to be back Gabriel.” He replied with a smile.

They walked to the parking structure and Castiel saw the Charger. His eyes went misty, he’d missed his car. He really didn't have a use for it overseas. He was incredibly glad to have it back though. Some memories were bittersweet but the car still brought an indescribable amount of happiness to him.

He slid his fingers over the polished metal. It felt incredible to be able to reach out and touch one of the only pieces of his mother he had left. He opened the driver’s side door and slid in.

Gabriel smiling climbed in after yelling “Shotgun.”

Castiel took his time examining the car.

“Gabriel what did you do?” He said staring in shock.

“It’s an MP3 dock lil bro, so you can hook your phone or your ipod up to it and play music through your speakers. Neat huh?”

“GABRIEL! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR! YOU DON’T PUT IPOD DOCKS IN VINTAGE CARS!” Castiel was yelling at this point.

“Damn Cassie, calm down I’ll have Bobby take it out. I thought you’d be happy.” Gabriel responded as his hands flew up in the air pleading innocence.

“You’ll have it fixed immediately!” he said before starting the engine and pulling out.

On the way to his house he passed the diner. He held his breath like a child going through a tunnel. He tried his hardest to not think about it.

“Ooh let’s go back and get a burger!” Gabriel suggested.

“I can’t.” Was all he could bring himself to say on the matter.

Gabriel let it go and decided he’d make food when they got home.

Castiel pulled his luggage from the car and carried it upstairs. Making himself comfortable in his old room once more. He started unpacking and putting his stuff away. He wasn't one to procrastinate.

He had a couple months before starting his teaching position at Roosevelt High. Gabriel had offered him a summer job at his in-home bakery, he’d denied it but said he would help out from time to time for free. He apparently was contracting himself out and baking for some of the local restaurants. He was doing quite well and he was still happy doing it. Castiel was happy for him, he was glad Gabriel finally found a reason to push himself more.

Gabriel knocked on the door and entered smiling.

“Burgers okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, sounds great. I haven’t had a really good one in a long time.” Castiel smiled back.

“Mine aren't nearly as good as the ones down at Phillips Avenue, the new owner has made them even better than they were before.” Gabriel said testing the waters.

“New owner? Hmm I doubt it, those burgers were pretty damn delicious.” Castiel responded trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“You sure you don’t want to go grab one?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel hadn’t stopped smiling until he opened his dresser drawer to put some clothes away. There it was, he’d completely forgotten it. Four years would do that to a person he guessed. But now, it felt like he would have had to have a lobotomy to forget such a major thing. Dean’s black AC/DC shirt staring back at him tucked away with plaid pajama bottoms.

He shut the drawer as quickly as he could. He needed to get out of there. He had to leave or he was going to break down.

“Sure let’s go.” He said.

The last thing he needed was another reminder of Dean Winchester.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean handed the warm burger with a batch of fries behind him to Bobby who was waiting patiently.

“Dean you know I’m not a teenage girl that wants you to talk about your feelings all the time, but I've got somethin’ I’d like to say to ya boy.” Bobby said.

“Sure Bobby, Shoot.” Dean said still smiling.

’You've been back almost two years now right?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah I guess, why?” Dean said.

“When was the last time you went on a date Dean? I've not seen you pay attention to anyone since you got here, seems Sam and Adam don’t remember you seeing anyone in Texas either.” He said with genuine concern in his voice.

Before Dean could belt out something sarcastic about keeping his nose to himself he heard Bobby continue.

“Dean I know it’s none of my business, hell if you want to be a priest or a nun that’s up to you. I just couldn't let it go unsaid, all of us are kinda worried about you. We want you to be happy, and I know those boys make you happy Dean. Hell, you boys have made me happy enough for years. So if you tell me to drop it I will. But, not before I say one more thing.” He paused.

Dean nodded as if it were okay for him to continue.

“I’m no expert on love, but I had quite a few years with my wife. In all that time if I learned anything it was this; Knowing that kind of love and losing it, breaks something inside a man. I’m not saying I’ll never love again. Hell, I’m seeing Sheriff Mills tonight. But what I will say is that if I had one chance, just one glimpse of hope at a second or millisecond longer with my Karen. Well, I’d jump at it. I’d do everything I possibly could to make it happen. I’d pull time apart to get her back if I knew how.” He paused again breathing slowly.

“Dean I’d know that kind of love anywhere. I saw it in her eyes the night we met, I saw it in the mirror for years, and I saw it in your eyes that night before I told you John was in the hospital.” Bobby was looking at the floor now, he couldn't stand himself if he’d re-broken something inside of Dean. But it needed to be said before the guy came walking through the door.

Dean was floored, he’d done his best to hide his feelings for Cas for years. He’d almost made it a whole month without having a nightmare. He didn't know what to say. He’d thought about Cas even during the day time for most of the four years, but he’d put it behind him for his brothers. He’d never regretted it, but that didn't mean his mind would let him forget. He’d noticed a couple girls giving him interested looks but he’d never had a desire to bother with it all. He knew he wouldn't feel anything anyway and meaningless sex wasn't his style anymore.

“I.. uh. Bobby I’m just waiting for the right person.” He said barely even believing it himself.

“Well lucky for you the right person is about to walk through your front door.” Bobby said with a reluctant smile.

“What?” Dean asked even more confused than he’d been before.

“Look son, I didn't know how to say this with upsetting you so I wanted to speak my mind first. Now that I have, you should know. Castiel is back in Sioux Falls and Gabriel’s bringing him here right now if he’s not already out there. So pull yourself together, and go get him tiger.” Bobby said with a pat on the back.

Dean felt every ounce of air flee from his lungs. He almost passed out right there. Bobby steadied him before walking back out to the front.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the Diner and Castiel reconsidered his agreement to come. Even more so when Gabriel decided to talk with an incredibly worried look on his face.

“Look Cassie, there’s something I should say before I let you go in there.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, what the hell was Gabe up to now.

“What is it Gabriel?” Castiel said warily.

“Castiel, just hear me out okay? Before you get angry or run away or do anything just listen to me and let me finish. Will you promise me that?” He said.

Castiel's brows furrowed at the thoughts of promising anything to Gabriel but he looked serious and Gabriel never looked serious, so what could he do.

“Okay.. I won’t get mad or leave until you say you’re finished.”

“I want you to take a minute and think about this from our point of view before you decide what to do as well.” Gabriel looked for him to nod.

“Okay okay, I’ll think about it! Jesus Gabe you’d think you were about to tell me the diner’s haunted.” He laughed, until he realized Gabriel wasn't.

“Castiel, Michael and I met all your friends in England. We are so happy and so proud of you for doing so well. We were proud of all your academic achievements, obviously. However, I was most proud of the social aspects you’d mastered. I was so worried for so long Castiel, you don’t even know. I was terrified that you’d always be lonely because you’d never gotten close to anyone before. I didn't even feel like you wanted to be that close with Michael and I. Castiel I feel like that changed, that you changed, your first night back in Sioux Falls.” Gabriel took a minute to let what he was saying register.

Castiel was speechless. He’d never known his brother to be this talkative much less about something serious and unrelated to himself.

“I saw what falling in love did to you, I saw how it broke you Castiel. It ate me up inside too, I felt completely useless. I wasn't able to help you at all. You know that I wanted to help right?” He asked.

Cas couldn't bring himself to say anything but nodded his head in agreement.

“I still want to help you Castiel. I hope you think of that most when I say what I have to say next.” Gabriel said before taking a huge breath.

“I know you didn't date, I know there was no one the whole time you were gone. I've talked to all your friends and I know that you were basically a very social monk for the last four years. I also think I know why. I think you are still in love with Dean Winchester. I think you’ll always be in love with him. I think that no matter where you go and what you do you’ll still ache for him. I know what that’s like and I know it’s not going to go away.” He paused just for a second.

“Now, having said that you should know a couple more things. Dean Winchester moved back to Sioux Falls almost two years ago. He bought Phillips Avenue Diner and now works the grill here. He’s not taken a second look at anyone since he’s been here, and I've got it on good authority he’s never so much as accepted a date since he left. The reason I’m telling you all this Castiel is not just for your own benefit or demise however you’d like to see it. I’m also saying all this because Dean is now a good friend of mine and I've seen him incredibly proud and happy over the last couple years. However, every time he looks happy, every time he smiles, every time I hear him laugh, I can see it. It’s buried sure, but I can see that piece inside of him that’s not clicking. I recognized it, because I've seen it in you for the last four years. I think you could fix it for him, but most importantly, I think he could fix it for you.” He said with an exhausted sigh coming afterward.

“Are you done?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, Yes?” Gabriel said unsure.

Castiel started the engine and put the car in reverse.

“Castiel stop it now. Stop the car!” Gabriel screamed.

He stopped.

“You said I could leave when you were finished.” He barked.

“Cassie just talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking. Hell, scream at me if that helps. Remember I put that ipod deck in your precious car. Yell at me some more!”

Castiel just shook his head and backed the car out of the parking space before driving them home. He ignored everything Gabriel had said to him on the drive home, and as he climbed the stairs, and from the other side of his bedroom door as he locked it behind him.

He opened the dresser drawer, and for the first time in four years he pulled the soft cotton over his naked torso. He crawled into his bed wrapping his face in the sweet familiar smell and let the tears roll silently. He could feel his heart breaking all over again as he replayed the scene from the last night he’d spent with Dean. How Dean couldn't even look him in the eye when he admitted he’d never planned on talking to him ever again, how he’d walked away hoping Dean would stop him, or how it broke his heart when he hadn’t even tried.

Tears kept his cheeks hot and swollen for hours before finally falling asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kept looking out the door every time someone would come in. He was nervous as hell. He’d never expected to see Castiel again. He waited like that for nearly an hour. He had began to think maybe Bobby had just turned crazy. It wasn't until he got a text from Gabriel that he realized he wasn't coming.

See you tomorrow for delivery? :( -Gabriel

Yeah See ya tomorrow-D

He hadn’t realized exactly how much he’d been hoping until that moment.

“Hey Jo, Will you take over the grill tonight? I think I’m gonna head upstairs.” Dean asked.

“Sure boss, You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, just coming down with a little something I think.I’ll be fine.” Dean said before throwing his apron down.

“Adam I’m gonna call it a night. Do you mind closing everything down before you come upstairs?” Dean asked.

“No Problem Dean.” Adam said looking at him with just a little more concern than Dean had wanted.

“I’m fine just tired man.” He said hoping to reassure his brother and maybe even himself if he wished really hard.

Dean crawled into bed and hugged his pillow extra tight. He wasn't very quiet when he was crying and at this particular moment he’d found no other way of dealing with this situation.

He was fairly convinced that Cas had been on his way to the diner or Bobby wouldn't have said anything. Which means Gabriel probably told Cas that Dean was at the diner, which then in turns meant that Castiel didn't want to see Dean. He couldn't even stand him long enough to order a burger and say hello or not say hello.

Everything was quickly pointing Dean down a path that said Cas doesn't ever want to see you again. That made the emotional cries even louder. He screamed into the pillow as his body fought hard to get it all out. Finally after an hour or so he managed to fall asleep.

“NOOO” Dean woke up screaming less than thirty minutes later.

“Well it’s official the hellish nightmares are back.” He whispered to himself before tossing back over and trying to get back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel begrudgingly woke up to his brother’s rants outside the door. He continued to ignore Gabriel even after the imp of a man had successfully roused him. His face was sore, his head was aching, and he couldn't bring himself to climb out of bed.

Even after four years, even after wearing the shirt nearly every evening for two months, even after all the tears that had practically washed the garment, he could still smell Dean in the soft fabric currently nestled over his face.

He couldn't help but wonder about what Dean looked like now, how he’d changed over the last four years, if he’d ever thought of him. He had a physical ache inside of him. He wanted to run, find Dean, and kiss him as hard as he possibly could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hears two loud and repetitive thumping noises. His head beating along with what seems to be his youngest brother’s hand on the door.

“Dean you awake?” Adam said.

“Shit, Yeah Adam I’m up I’ll be right down.” He rushed as he quickly hopped up and threw his clothes on.

Despite feeling like his head was going to fall off he knew he needed to get downstairs before the second breakfast rush hit. He almost never slept later than Adam, he cursed himself for getting so upset last night. What was it to him if the guy didn't want anything to do with him? It wouldn't be any different from the last four years.

“Oh shit man, you look like hell.” Adam said as he popped his head through the door.

“This isn't Project Runway, and nobody asked you to judge me Heidi.” Dean tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to fully commit to it.

He saw the deserts in the display case and quickly felt a sigh of relief, at least he had avoided Gabriel for one more day. He wasn't proud of it but seeing his friend today was the last thing he wanted.

He must have stared a little too long because Adam tapped him on the shoulder.

“Gabriel dropped those off a few minutes ago, I offered to wake you up but he said not to worry about it. Dean, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine man.” He added.

“I really wish people would stop asking me that.” He added quietly to himself. He was almost afraid someone was going to ask and he was going to say the wrong thing. He was terrified he’d say “No, I’m not okay.”, Or “I've had the same reoccurring nightmare for the last four years.”, or even worse. “I’m still in love with him.” He needed to get out of the diner if people weren't going to mind their own business.

He picks up the phone.

“Yeah.”

“Hey El would you be interested in running the grill for me today?” Dean asked politely.

“Sure Dean, when do you need me?” She asked.

“As soon as possible?” He tweaked his voice up at the end as if he were trying his damnedest not to put her out.

“Yeah I’ll be there in 10” She said.

“Thanks Ellen, I’ll see ya in 10.” He said hanging the phone up, only to turn it right back on.

“Whatchya want?”

“You got anything I can work on up there Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, just pulled a job restoring a 70’ Chevelle.”

“OMG just what I needed thank you Bobby, I've got Ellen covering the grill, so I’ll be up soon.” He said hanging up quickly with a smile on his face.

The mere thought of working on a restoration job was enough to turn him giddy. He actually loved flipping burgers, and he’d made a way to make a good living at it, but he missed getting greasy under a car. He kept the Impala so pristine there were hardly any complicated problems, so sometimes he’d head up to Bobby’s and throw himself under something and just let his mind drift away.

“I’m here Dean, now get out.” Ellen said with a smile.

“Thanks El, I’ll be back later.” He said before running back upstairs to change into his older clothes and grabbing his keys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No Gabriel I’m not going, just go get it fixed. NOW!” Castiel was saying through the still very locked door.

“If this is about him, he’s not even there. He doesn't live there or anything. Besides, I just made a delivery and Adam told me he was asleep.” Gabriel said.

The door squeaked open slightly.

“You are 100% positive he won’t be there?” Castiel asked hopefully, knowing Gabriel wouldn't leave him alone until he went anyway.

“I promise I just left the diner like 15 minutes ago and Adam said he was asleep.”

“Fine, but I want it done quickly and then I’m coming back and you’re going to leave me alone for the rest of the day.” Castiel said with a huff.

He shut the door swiftly and proceeded to change clothes. The last thing he needed was Gabriel finding out he’d slept in Dean’s shirt again last night. He threw on a pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt he’d gotten in London.

“Let’s get this over with.” He growled as he led the way out the door.

“I should have known you weren't going to like it when Bobby spent 20 minutes yelling at me for suggesting it.” Gabriel said with a laugh.

“Well now that’s settled.” Castiel said smirking.

“What’s settled?” Gabriel asked.

“I wondered how you talked him into ruining my car. I guess the customer’s always right, even when they aren't.” Castiel was full on laughing at this point.

“Fine, Fine, see if I ever try to do anything good for you again.” Gabriel said slightly pouting as he interlocked his arms to his chest, like a child.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel’s POV

They pulled into the Singer Salvage lot and Castiel could feel his chest tighten. He pushed it away, and kept going. He needed to get this godforsaken electronic piece of shit out of his car.

“BOBBY!!” Gabriel screamed.

Bobby walked through the door and froze.

“Balls.” He muttered as quietly as he could manage.

Gabriel knew Bobby liked to give him hell about how he didn't want him around all the time but he’d never actually seen disappointment on the man’s face when arriving.

“What can I do for ya boys?” Bobby said trying to smile.

Gabriel gave him a dejected look. Castiel was smiling.

“It’s good to see you again Bobby.” He said still smiling.

“You too kid, been too long. He replied pulling the younger boy into a hug.

Castiel was shocked, Bobby had never seemed to be the kind of man who hugged for no reason. But he didn't argue, it was good to feel welcomed.

Bobby stepped back for a minute and a genuine smile crept up his face. The biggest one he’d had in a while.

“I was right wasn't I?” He said looking at Gabriel.

Immediately the shortest man’s head dropped.

“u wre ight n I as wron.” Gabriel muttered under his breath barely adubile.

“What was that Gabe, I didn't hear you?” Bobby said laughing and smiling even bigger now.

“FINE! YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG! There we good now?” Gabriel asked genuinely peeved.

“Yup for now, still have to wear that cheer-leading outfit around town though.” Bobby said.

This time Castiel joined in on the laughing they were both barreled over holding their stomachs.

“Let’s get that du-hickey out of your precious automobile son.” He said smiling at Castiel when he could stand up straight again.

They walked back into the garage. Thankfully Castiel didn't notice the bowed legs hanging out. He opened the bay door and guided Gabriel into the spot next to the Chevelle. Bobby popped the hood and quickly unhooked the cables running to the ipod dock.

“So how you been boy? Everything good over in England?’ Bobby asked trying to move slowly and not push the conversation too much either.

“It was great Bobby, I had a lot of friends and I really enjoyed my classes. I got my Education Degree with a minor in Latin. Thank you for asking. How have you been? “ He responded.

“Oh me, I’m still kickin’ that’s the most important thing.” He let a small chuckle escape as he climbed in the driver’s side door and started taking the dash apart.

Okay so maybe he didn't actually NEED to do that but it looked like he might have and he wanted to get more information from Castiel so he did it.

“So any of these friends following you back?” He nudged with an elbow to get the point across.

Castiel blushed, he’d never thought about any of his friends that way.

“Oh No, no, no, nothing like that.” He said nervously.

“Eh, maybe it’s for the best anyway. Probably wasn't anyone good enough for you over there.” Bobby said.

Castiel chuckled.

“I talked to Sam a few months ago, I guess Congratulations would be appropriate. I was incredibly happy to hear he and Jessica were engaged. Have they set a date yet?” He asked trying to make conversation. Well trying to make conversation not about Dean.

“Nah, they decided to wait till Jess graduates nursing school before trying to plan a wedding. So you talked to Sam huh? Did he tell you him and Jess are comin’ to Sioux Falls next week?” Bobby asked.

“No he hadn’t, but like I said it’s been a few months ago. I didn't tell him I’d be here either so perhaps he wouldn't have thought it was important. I would like to see him though, he’s grown up to be such a great man. I see so much of Dean in him sometimes.” Castiel blurted the last part out without even thinking.

Bobby dropped his screwdriver.

“Oh you do huh? Well Dean’s raised him well, done right by Adam too. Sam, Jess, and Adam are all leaving together at the end of summer. Adam’s gotten himself accepted to Stanford too.” He said beaming with pride.

“Wow, that's amazing. It was never an easy school to get into, it’s even more difficult now. That’s incredible. I can see how proud you are. I’m happy for you guys.” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah, he’s turned out okay. You should come around for dinner sometime.” Bobby said.

Castiel didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure he could face Dean again. He wasn't strong enough to hold himself together.

“I don’t know Bobby.” He said looking at the floor, no longer smiling.

“Listen Boy, I’m not in the habit of sticking my nose in other people’s business but you should know that you’re always welcome here. Sioux Falls isn't L.A. It may not be a small town, but you’re going to have to see him at some point.” Bobby said.

“Thanks Bobby, I guess so huh? It’s not that I don’t want to see him. I do, probably much more than I should, I’m just not sure that I’ll be strong enough. It took me so long to get back to what anyone else would call normal, I just don’t want to lose that. I’m scared.” He said looking the older man in the eye biting his lip.

“Well if it’s any consolation, He ain't been quite right either. He does a real good show, don’t get me wrong. Sometimes I think he thinks that we all woke up stupid the day he left. What he doesn't realize is that we know him better than anyone. I’ll never repeat this to anyone so listen close son, Dean idolized John. He looked up to him in ways that man never deserved. I know just how much he loved his Daddy, how much he grieved that loss. But the last night you came here was the worst night of that man’s life, and everyone but him knew it immediately.” Bobby paused before finishing what he wanted to say.

“Do what you want boy, run away, scream and yell, or kiss his face off.. doesn't matter to me. Just remember one thing, you figure out what you want quickly before fate decides for you and pushes you both into something neither of you have prepared for. Now I've said my peace, and your precious car is back to perfection. So think on it, and we’ll be having supper about 6 tonight if you want to join us.” He said before pulling Castiel into another hug.

“I will think about it, Thanks Bobby. I told that oompa loompa ipod docks didn't go in classic cars.” Castiel said laughing.

Finally he pulled the car out of the bay with Gabriel sitting peeved in the passenger seat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean’s POV

He heard the roar of a classic engine coming up the drive but ignored it. It wasn't rare that Bobby had company. Shortly after though he heard Gabriel’s screech.

The next thing he hears is Bobby talking to what he assumes is Castiel because fuck if that isn't his luck.

Sure enough the deep voice he remembers booms next. He couldn't’ help the smile forming on his face. He knew he should say something, should tell the guy he was there. But if Cas didn't want to see him, he wasn't going to force him to.

It felt good to hear his voice even if he couldn't see him. It still managed to find a path straight inside his jeans. He moved as slowly as he could pulling his legs up slowly underneath the car in hopes of hiding himself even more.

Dean smiled even wider when he realized that Cas hadn’t brought anyone back with him.

“Dammit Sammy you traitor!” Dean thought to himself. His brother had been talking to Cas and never once mentioned it. What the hell was going on with his family.

He stayed quiet trying to hear every sound.

He could practically feel the pride radiating off of Bobby when he was talking about Sam and Adam. It might have been ricocheting slightly from the pride he was feeling too.

Dean hears:

“No he hadn’t, but like I said it’s been a few months ago. I didn't tell him I’d be here either so perhaps he wouldn't have thought it was important. I would like to see him though, he’s grown up to be such a great man. I see so much of Dean in him sometimes.”

Bobby dropped his screwdriver.

Dean managed keep his mouth shut but it was one of the most difficult things he’s ever had to do.

What right did Cas have to compare Sam to him? Sam is so much more than Dean ever was.

Dean mentally cursed Bobby for inviting Cas to dinner.

His head swirled around while listening to Castiel admit that he was scared. He didn't say he hated Dean, or that he loved him, just that he was too scared.

Dean wasn't sure he’d ever heard Bobby talk that much but he felt the cool tears brimming in his eyes as the older man basically told Dean he’d failed at trying to hold everything in for the last four years.

His breath got caught in his lungs when Bobby said that losing Cas was the worst night of his life. Dean had known that for a long time, not immediately maybe but when the nightmares wouldn't stop he’d figured it out soon enough.

He missed his dad sure, but Bobby was right. He didn't wake up most nights screaming for his dad to come back. It was Castiel, it was always Cas. From the moment they shared their first kiss, maybe even before that. Dean knew, there would never be anyone else for him.

He’d spent years telling himself that he was okay ending up alone if that’s what happened. He was pretty happy with his job, his family, what more could anyone expect out of life. He knew a hell of a lot of people who weren't as lucky as he was. He didn’t need anything else in his life. He’d almost convinced himself of that during the day time. Of course when night came, he got a healthy dose of reality.

He heard the bay door shut before letting out a deep breath.

“Come on out of there Son,” Bobby yelped.

Dean wiped his eyes easily and slid out.

“You could have kept your mouth shut old man.” Dean said only half joking.

“I don’t know if you've forgotten who you’re talking to but have you met me? I don’t keep my mouth shut if there’s something I think needs sayin’. And you’d do good to remember that.:” Bobby responded.

Dean knew he was right so he sighed and let it go.

“You know you could have popped out from under there and said hello yourself, then I wouldn't have had to do your talking for ya.” Bobby bit back even though Dean had let it go. He was still a little irked that Dean had let Cas go in the first place.

“He didn't want to see me, he had the chance last night and didn't want to. I didn't want to force it on him Bobby.” Dean said.

“Son that boy don’t know what he wants. He just didn't like to be cornered, can’t say I blame him. Gabriel didn't ask him if he wanted to see you he just let him drive to the diner and then vomited the information at him. You can’t expect anyone’s gonna want anything to do with that situation.”

Dean could understand. Being in that situation would have been uncomfortable at best.

“Think he’ll come to dinner tonight?” Dean asked.

Bobby saw more hope in Dean’s eyes than he’d seen in years and he couldn't help but worry. The last thing either of them needed was to be broken all over again.

“Dunno, but you are. I’m making Spaghetti.” Bobby said laughing.

Dean slid back under the Chevelle. He should probably work some of his nervous energy out. He caught himself whistling a few minutes later. He mentally scolded himself but the newly permanent smile on his face wasn't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Castiel didn't go to dinner at Bobby’s that evening but he did email Sam.

Sam,

Hello. I wanted to let you know I’m back in Sioux Falls. I saw Bobby today when I had him remove the most insane idea Gabriel’s had in years. Can you believe he put an ipod dock in my classic car? So happy you’re spending the summer here. We should hang out. I've missed so much about Sioux Falls, I hadn’t even realized it. It’s good to be home.

I know we've been avoiding conversations about Dean, but if you've got a few minutes to spare I’d like to speak with you. I've not seen him or talked to him yet, but I have a feeling I will soon. I won’t ask you to divulge anything you don’t think he’d want you to say. But, I could really use a friend.

-Cas

He took the shirt from his drawer one last time. He would let himself indulge one more night. This time making sure not to feel the sad memories but the happy ones. He didn't want to spend the night crying again. What harm could it do to remember some of the good times? That’s what people did right? That was a thing people did, he was sure of it.

The shirt felt more like home than the apartment he’d lived in for four years in Oxford. He’d loved England sure, but in the faded, soft, thin cotton sliding loosely over his skin was a familiar place. He would return it tomorrow. He just needed one more night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting at home waiting on Jess to get back to the apartment. She had volunteered to bring dinner home so he didn't argue. His phone made a ding saying he had a new email. He clicked the icon and checked it quickly. He read it and immediately he was worried about Dean.

He clicks the speed dial button until he hears it ringing.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean greeted him.

He sounded happy so it eased Sam’s worries slightly.

“Hey Dean, how’s everything going there?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“You mean how am I dealing with the fact that Cas is back and apparently having super secret conversations with my brother for the last four years?.. It’s fantastic Sam. How’s things in California?” Dean said laughing when he was finished.

“I’m not sorry Dean he was my friend, still is. I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you’re looking for. I didn't bring it up because I knew how messed up you were over the guy and I didn't want to make it worse. You should know until tonight we’d never said a word about you. He never asked and I never volunteered anything.” Sam said stubbornly.

“What do you mean until tonight? Did you talk to him tonight?” Dean asked quickly.

“He sent me an email, said he’d like to talk. Promised he wouldn't ask me for anything I wasn't comfortable sharing, but he could use a friend and most of his are probably back in England. I haven’t answered his email yet. But, I’m probably going to if I don’t just call him instead.” Sam answered.

“Why didn't he just ask me?” Dean thought to himself but wouldn't dare say it aloud. 

“It’s fine Sammy tell him whatever you want. Just make sure he’s okay, alright? I .. I just want to know that he’s okay.” Dean said.

“Sure thing Dean, I’ll make sure he’s okay. We've got all our stuff packed up. Jess may even be more excited than I am, and that's not an easy thing to be.” Sam laughed.

“You’ll be in Saturday right?” Dean asked

“Yep just three more days Jerk.” Sam smiled.

“See ya then Bitch.” Dean laughed before hanging up the phone.

Sam responded to Castiel’s email.

Cas,

Hey man, that’s awesome! I look forward to seeing you. I’ll be there in three days. I was wondering if your number is still the same? I thought maybe I’d give you a call and we could talk about stuff. I’m not really sure this is something to discuss in email correspondence. You've been a great friend, it’s the least I could do.

Sam

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel replied immediately to Sam’s response. He was happy Sam was being so friendly about the whole thing. He wasn't sure how he would feel about it. He knew how overprotective Sam was of Dean and Castiel didn't want to throw up any red flags.

Not ten minutes later he heard his phone ringing.

“Hello Sam, thank you for calling.” Cas answered

“No problem man, It’s cool you have the same number.” He chuckled a little.

“Yeah, I saw no reason to change it.” Castiel said biting his lip nervously. He usually had no problem talking to Sam. But, this was the first time he was going to discuss Dean and he wasn't sure how Sam would react.

“Before we get started you should know, I spoke to Dean. He’s instructed me to say whatever I want, under one condition.” Sam paused.

“Yes?” Castiel swallowed.

“He just wanted me to make sure you were okay. He couldn't have stopped me from talking to you but I wanted you to know that we have his blessing or whatever. He just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay.” Sam said.

Castiel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief. It was a good sign that Dean wanted him to be okay wasn't it?

“I will be fine Sam. I just want to start by telling you more about how I felt over the last four years before I ask anything.” He said much more confidently.

‘That night he took me outside, told me that your dad had passed and he’d taken on the responsibility of raising you and Adam. Said he didn't know about Adam before the hospital. Then, I understood why he hadn’t called me. It wasn't until he told me you’d begged him to stay, that I realized he never planned to tell me anything. He had made the decision to not talk to me ever again. The only reason I saw him that night was because of you. You can’t imagine how grateful I am to you for that. Don’t get me wrong, it broke my heart. But with the way it worked out, I got to see him again. I had my chance to tell him I was sorry for what happened, and I had the opportunity to walk away. He wasn't going to give me that. He was just going to make my decision for me. I wanted so badly for him to stop me, I wanted for him to ask me to stay, for him to want to stay too, but he didn't. I left quickly. Crying the entire way, I went to the place where he’d taken me on our date. I went to that field where I’d fallen in love with him. I cried for hours, I didn't know what to do. I’d never had feelings for anyone before, certainly never loved before. For the longest time Michael and Gabriel told me it would be okay, it was just a crush or puppy love or a million other terms they used. They told me that I would grow out of it, that I’d move on, that I’d get over it and things would be better. They were wrong Sam.” He paused, the tears were overwhelming him he had to take a minute to collect himself.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Sam said giving him a minute.

“I know, I’m just trying to get a lot out. Things I haven’t said in years, some stuff I've never said. So here goes; I slept in the shirt I borrowed from him for two months before leaving it behind, when I left for Oxford. I know it’s kind of creepy but I couldn't help it. It was like the one piece of him I still had, and it was all I could do to crawl out of it every single morning. I didn't want to take it with me, I thought I would never move on if I did. The first few months were hard, then I met a guy named Balthazar. He casually hit on me for a few months but once he got the idea I wasn't interested we became close friends. A couple years later he asked me, about the man that had broken me... that’s exactly how he phrased it. I told him he’d done no such thing. That just because I wasn't the campus whore didn't mean I was broken. I was angry didn't talk to him for nearly a month. When I did he took me out and got me wasted. I apparently say a lot more when drunk. I told him what happened and that I was stupid for falling in love after just one date and only two days of knowing Dean. He taught me that you can’t help when or how you fall in love. It just happens. Sam it’s been four years, I've never looked at anyone else. I’m not even sure I know how to.” He paused again taking a few deep breaths.

Sam, of course gives him the time he needs.

“Here I am again completely oblivious to what I need to do. Most of me is aching to run to him and never let go. But I have no idea how he feels or if he’d even want me anymore. Gabriel says he hasn't dated but that doesn't mean he wants me. It doesn't mean that things will work out. I just.. I can’t get that close only to get torn away again. I’m not strong enough to survive it. If it weren't for my brothers, school, and my friends I wouldn't have survived last time. I’m still not even sure how I did. I just know that being in England helped mellow the ache inside me to be near him. Now that I know he’s so close again it’s even more painful. I guess that brings me to the questions. Sam I’d like to know what you know and want to tell me about how he’s been over the past four years.” Castiel stopped barely holding himself together.

“I’m more than happy to tell you what I know. Just one second, going to help Jess carry the food in.” Sam said.

Castiel heard a bang in the background and a feminine voice.

“Who you talkin’ to hon?” She said sweetly.

“I’m talking to Castiel, I’ll heat my dinner up later okay?” Sam asked just as nicely.

“Dean’s Cas?” She asked.

Castiel’s heart lurched. Sam had told Jessica about him. Not only that he knew him, but that he had once belonged to Dean. That made him smile even though the tears were still coming.

“Okay man, sorry about that I’m all yours again.” He said.

“No problem Sam, If you’d like to eat we can talk again later?” He asked.

“Oh no, now that I've got you on the phone I’m not letting you go till we get this figured out.” Sam chuckled.

“Okay.”

“Now where were we, oh yes the doubly wrapped enigma wrapped inside a riddle that is Dean Winchester. Okay Cas, I can’t tell you everything because he tried his best to keep us alienated from the fact that he was feeling anything negative. He just isn't as good as he thinks he is at hiding his feelings. I’ll tell you that I think he wanted to stay in South Dakota. I think if it hadn’t been for my life in Austin he would have. I think he wanted you to stay. But, even if he wasn't leaving, he would have never asked you to. He wouldn't have let you give up your dream school, or the experience of living in Europe for four years. He sure as hell wouldn't have let you give it up for him. Dean can be stubborn as a mule but he’d cut his right arm off before he’d deprive someone he loved of anything he thought was important to them. Having said that i think he loved you, I think he still does. Honestly, I’d love to tell you to run to him now! To get out of wherever you are and find him and squeeze him till it makes sense. But, I can’t be sure about how he would react to you. What I can tell you is that sometimes he can be a real dick. I love my brother more than anyone else in my life, maybe even more than Jess. I want him to be happy Cas, I don’t think he’s going to be truly happy without you, but I can’t guarantee that he won’t screw it up. He has a knack for messing up what he doesn't feel he deserves. I think you might just be one of those things. I also know that if you can make him see how much you love him, make him see that it’s okay to say he loves you too, well then you've got him. You’ll never find anyone more loyal, loving, or respectful. You both deserve the best things in life Castiel, you both deserve each other. I am not advising you in what to do with this information, that's up to you. I just want you to know that I know he still loves you. I see it just as clear as I see my love for Jessica or hers for me. It’s obvious, so just figure out what you want and go get him.” Sam said trying to catch his breath. Apparently this talking about feelings stuff wasn't nearly as easy as he’d thought.

“Thank you Sam, go get your dinner. I’ll see you when you get here?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, are you okay?” He asked making sure to get the alright for Dean.

“I will be! Goodbye Sam. Thanks again.” He replied with a smile as he hung the phone up.

Sam sent a text message before turning his phone off to eat dinner with Jess.

He said he will be okay, -Sam

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean got the message nearly an hour after he’d talked to Sam.

“They must have had quite a conversation.” He thought to himself.

Dean let it go, if that helped Cas then so be it. He wasn't going to deny him that.

He said his goodnight to Bobby and drove back to the diner. The rain peppered down hard on the windshield. One thing about South Dakota summers, they may be nice and warm but that didn't mean it was all clear skies.

He made it back to the diner and checked on a couple things before going upstairs.

Adam was waiting for him with a smile.

“You look much better, workin' on the car help that much?” Adam asked.

“Yeah man, sorry for biting your head off earlier, it’s just been a crazy couple days.” Dean replied.

“No problem Dean, it happens.” Adam said before going to his room.

Dean laid in his bed thinking thoughts of what Cas was doing right then.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel hung up with Sam, he’d made up his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

The Charger roared to life under his foot. The drive was fast and easily navigated.

There was a ding as the door opened.

He walked straight to the counter not considering his appearance.

“I’d like to speak to the owner please.” He said politely.

“Is there a problem sir?” asked the confused blonde behind the counter.

“No I’d just really like to speak with the owner please.” Castiel said again firmly.

“Sure thing, I’ll go get him.” She said.

She returned quickly.

“He’ll be right down.” She said and smiled before turning to refill someone’s coffee.

His eyes turned to the door she’d stepped out of.

Dean pushed it open. He was even more gorgeous than Castiel had remembered. His hair tossed, as if maybe he’d been asleep. His eyes piercing through him like a familiar touch. He could barely breathe, let alone remember what he was supposed to be doing.

“Cas!” Dean said. There was no doubt he was shocked. Just how Castiel had wanted him.

He repeated Dean’s movements from the garage when he’d asked if Dean would be interested in him. He moved swiftly, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips moved softly against Dean’s until he was pulled in. He’d been trying to hold back, but that was enough to make Cas pull even harder. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pushed against him.

“AHEM” Jo’s fake cough had brought them back to reality.

Both men clearly disappointed in the now cold air between them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a smut chapter!

Dean’s hand instinctively rubbed against the back of his neck in hesitation.

“Would you like to come upstairs? Talk a little?” He asked shyly.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” Cas responded with a huge smile.

“Show’s over folks, enjoy your dinner.” Dean shouted behind them as they walked upstairs.

They could both hear the snickering but didn't seem to care.

“Uh you want something to drink?” Dean asked as Cas sat down on the couch.

“No thank you, I’m fine.” Cas replied.

“So before we start a conversation or continue whatever that was downstairs you should probably know something.” Dean said anxiously.

“Oh?” Castiel said sounding curious but he was more worried than anything.

“I uh.. I was working at Bobby’s garage today trying to clear my head. I would have said something, but I was under the impression you didn't want to see me. I didn't want to force it on you and by the time I realized that maybe that wasn't the case it was too late to not look like a total creep. I’m sorry if you’re angry or something I didn't do it on purpose. I wasn't hiding under there hoping you’d stop by or anything, I just wasn't sure what to do when you did.” Dean said smiling sheepishly.

“So you uh.. you heard all that huh?” Castiel said slightly terrified.

“Yeah sorry Cas. I promise it was just a really weird situation and I wasn't sure what I should do. I would have never purposely listened to your private conversation. But I didn't want to go into anything even if it was a simple conversation with that hanging over my head. I wanted to be honest with you and not hold anything back.” Dean answered.

Seeing Castiel on his couch, in his apartment, was enough to drive Dean insane. He wanted so much to just hold him. Just pull him against him and hold him. Taking in his appearance a light bulb popped on.

“Are those my clothes?” Dean asked.

This time it was Castiel’s turn to blush and feel about 2 inches tall.

“I guess that brings me to my confessional part of the conversation.” He paused.

“Dean, I wore these here tonight on purpose. I want to explain something first though if you don’t mind. I um I was really upset, when you left. Before I went to Oxford I used to sleep in this almost every night. I used to wrap up in it. Even after all this time, this shirt still smells like you. It used to physically hurt me to take it off and get out of bed.” He paused.

Dean looked shocked and maybe a little hurt.

“I left it behind when I moved, I didn't want a reminder of how hurt I was. I did really well in school, made some friends, was even happy sometimes. Mostly though it was kind of surreal, like I was living outside the bubble of reality. Or the other way around I’m still fairly confused. I may have been living in a fantasy world and the real one didn't seem .. well real. I’m really not sure. Anyway I completely forgot about it. That was until I got back home and started to put my clothes away. I opened the drawer and there it was. I barely had the strength to not pull it on immediately. That was the precise moment Gabe had asked me if I wanted to come here for a burger. So I ran away from it thinking I was running from you. Only to be lured here and thrown in your direction.” Castiel swallowed.

Dean still speechless.

‘I ran home away from the physical you only to pull the shirt out and breathe in the sadness this shirt represented for me. I've got one more thing to say about this. Tonight, when I put this shirt on I promised myself to not think about the pain, or the heartache, but to only think about the positive memories. It didn't take long before I felt healed. Like I’d had an incurable disease and someone had handed me the remedy.” Castiel stood up.

“This shirt is yours.” He said pulling it over his muscled torso. His body just as lean and tight as it had been four years ago, maybe even better.

Dean’s eyes went wide, Cas could see the desire pooling in them. He continued.

“These pants are yours.” He teased.

His hands slowly untying the drawstring. The soft flannel falling low on his hips almost completely off. One slow movement of his fingers and they were on the floor.

Dean gasped. He’d never seen Cas like this. He wasn't sure he could control himself.

Dean took a drink of his water, trying to pull himself together.

“I uh, I don’t know what to say Cas. What do you want?’ He asked.

“Right now, I just want you Dean. I've wanted it for so long I think you may be the only thing I've ever really wanted.” He answered moving closer.

Castiel straddled Dean’s hips. He brushed his lips against Dean’s and pulled him in. Dean’s hands slid naturally around his hips and grabbed his ass pulling their hips tightly together. They both moaned at the electric spark they felt when their bodies touched.

“Cas, Cas wait. I think we should talk.” Dean said slowly pulling away.

“Dean, I’m really not in the mood for conversation right now.” Castiel said gruffly.

Dean stood holding the back of Castiel’s thighs. He carried the smaller man to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

‘Listen Cas, I need to know a few things before this goes any further. I’m not forcing you to talk to me. The choice is completely up to you but I’m not going any further until we discuss a couple things.” He said sternly.

Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean’s touch.

“Okay, what do you need to talk about.” He asked with only a small amount of aggravation.

Dean blushed, he really hated being an emo princess.

“Cas, I um I haven’t done this in a long time, I don’t do casual any more. I haven’t since before. I guess I’m asking if you know what you want after the physical. As amazing as all this is, I don’t want to hop into bed with you and find you gone tomorrow and never wanting to speak to me again or something. I know it’s confusing and I don’t expect you to have everything figured out, but I need some sort of reassurance that you do or possibly will feel the same about this as I do.” He said. His body completely betraying him and shaking nervously.

“Dean, I’m still a virgin. I've never even looked at anyone else. I’m still very much in love with you and I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning if you’ll have me. I won’t promise you every thing is going to be magically better tomorrow, but I promise that this isn't casual for me.” Castiel spills out.

‘God Cas, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this, to hear you say those things, to have you here with me. I want you so much. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I fell in love with you and when I watched you leave that night part of me died. You being here with me right now, makes me feel like I can breathe again.

The young bodies surged together. Lips moving desperately. One set of calloused hands moving slow and rough over the other’s skin. The other pulling and squeezing in desperation. Cas’ hands pulled at Dean’s shirt tugging it over his head.

“Mm too... many... clothes.” Cas said in between the kisses.

“Shit!” Dean said looking upset.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

“Cas I don’t have anything, I haven’t needed it. I wasn't expecting you. I've got no condoms, no lube, nothing. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean replied.

Castiel looked incredibly disappointed.

Dean’s smile naturally widened.

“Do you trust me Cas?” Dean asked.

“Of course Dean.” Castiel responded. He was quite shocked at how easily that came out.

Dean slid down Cas’ body. His mouth leaving trails of wet kisses and nibbles down his toned flesh. He moved his lips across the waistband of the tight fitting black boxer briefs. His teeth grabbing the cotton and pulling it down slowly. That earned him a groan and a thrusting of the other man’s hips. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.

“Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like okay?” He whispered.

His green eyes looked for approval in the blue depths of his lovers’ gaze. Castiel nodded and smiled. He hooked his fingers under the waist band and pulled the offensive cotton down even further. He gasped when he saw the impressively long erection in front of him. He moved his tongue around the base and flicked it up the long cock. He could feel Cas trying to keep his hips from thrusting under him.

“Don’t worry Cas, you can let go.” Dean whispered before taking the wet head in his mouth. He began to push his head down on it slowly. He hummed around the throbbing cock when Castiel’s hips jerked up begging for more.

“DEAN!” Cas moaned.

The graveled wrecked voice was enough to make a thrill of pleasure run through him. His own cock rubbing tightly against the fabric of his jeans.

Dean slid his hands behind Cas’ hips and pulled up to his mouth. He wanted to try to take it all. He realized he had no gag reflex soon after he figured out he’d taken an interest in boys too. He pulled his cheeks in tight and hollowed his throat out. He pushed harder and harder until he could touch the base with his tongue.

Castiel jerked as he felt the head of his cock being squeezed in Dean’s throat. He couldn't hold back anymore. His hips naturally bucked up and the hot cum gushed out of him. His orgasm pushing through him hard as he screamed for Dean.

Dean was excited that he’d gotten Cas off, but he couldn't help being slightly disappointed he hadn’t tasted more of it. Most of the cum shot down his throat completely. There was a drop left on the head and he was going to savor it. He moved the rough part of his tongue against it and Cas shuddered under him. It tasted a little salty but mostly it just tasted right.

He slid back up still trailing kisses up his lovers’ body. His erection so tight in his jeans it was almost painful. Castiel pulled him in for a long kiss. The slender knee found it’s way between Dean’s legs and he whined at it’s tight pressure against his cock. Castiel gave him a cocky grin before sliding his hands over the button of his jeans. He undid them quickly and pulled the denim over his hips. Dean thrust his hips up to help remove the fabric, it made Castiel moan out loud.

“You’re so beautiful Dean, look at me.” He said in response to Dean’s eyes closing out of reflex.

“I've wanted this for so long, I never thought it would happen. I want you to watch me taste you.” Cas said before licking a nice stripe up the base of Dean’s still cotton covered cock.

“I want you to hear the sounds you make when it feels good. I want to feel you lose control and scream out for me. I've been waiting for this for a long time Dean.”

Cas nuzzled his nose against the fabric sliding his mouth up the bulge. He pulled the boxers down quickly and slid his hands to spread the mostly open thighs. He closed his hand around Dean’s pulsing hardness. His long fingers gently squeezed around the base. Dean bucked up into it and he couldn't help but smile.

Dean was doing his best to keep his body in check but it had been too long. Castiel’s hands sliding over his cock and his eagerness to have Dean watch made it that much harder to control himself. He watched as the gorgeous man spit on the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Dean said.

He would be willing to bet that was the hottest thing he’d ever fucking seen.

Castiel smiled before doing it again.

“Fuck CAS!” Dean growled again.

Castiel took his hand and stroked the spit down Dean’s cock. His hand wrapped tightly around it, and twisting on every up stroke. Cas moved his tongue across Dean’s balls and sucked them in his mouth.

Dean gasped loudly.

“Cas I don’t know how much longer I can last.” He said, barely able to understand how he was still forming sentences.

Dean felt a hard grip around the base of his cock. Squeezing tightly around it.

“I think you’ll last as long as I want you to.” Castiel teased.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Dean couldn't help saying it.

Castiel spit on the head of Dean’s cock again. He knew right then he’d have lost it if Cas wasn't holding his orgasm at bay. He moved his lips over the head of Dean’s cock and sucked. He could taste the pre-cum and was quite surprised by how good it was. He hollowed his cheeks and began to swallow a little over half of Dean’s dick.

Dean growled as his hips involuntarily bucked against him. Castiel just smiled though. He slid up to the head before gently scraping his teeth around it.

“FUCK CAS FUCK!” Dean ached.

“I need to cum, Cas you've gotta let me cum please baby.”

That was all he needed. Castiel removed his hand and scraped his teeth around the head once more before Dean’s orgasm shot into his mouth. He sucked him through the waves of pleasure rolling inside Dean.

He grabbed Cas’ wrist and pulled him toward the top of the bed. He wanted him closer. The soft kisses they shared were sweet but still full of passion.

They were both full of questions and things they wanted to say but neither of them would ruin this moment by talking. They just curled up next to each other and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean woke up feeling happier than he could have ever imagined. He slept better than he had in years, maybe better than he had in his whole life. He debated on letting the gorgeous man beside him sleep in. But the last thing he would have wanted was to wake up alone, he didn't want to do that to Cas either. He pressed a kiss to the other mans lips and breathed it in.

“Cas, I have to get up but you can stay in bed if you want.” Dean said softly against the other man’s mouth.

“Mm, I’m okay I’ll get up.” He said, eyes still completely closed.

“It’s fine if you want to sleep, I just didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed and not know what was going on, I have to go down and open the diner.” He responded.

“Mm, okay I’ll be down in a minute.” He smiled as he leaned in to push against Dean’s mouth.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and his body naturally arched toward up to him.

Dean growled.

“Cas I’ll never leave if you don’t stop.” He said only partially teasing.

“Maybe that was my goal Winchester.” Castiel smirked back at him.

“You are gonna be the death of me. Do you want me to bring breakfast to you or do you want to come down and get it?” Dean asked.

“I really will be down in a minute, I just want to lay here a little longer. I feel like it’s going to get complicated when I get out of bed.” He chuckled.

“Sure thing angel, I’ll see ya downstairs in a few minutes then.” Dean said only allowing himself one peck on the cheek before leaving. He knew if he kissed Castiel’s mouth again he’d never be able to walk away from it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked down the hall and did a double take as he remembered Adam.

“Adam, time to get up. I overslept a little.” He said sheepishly. He opened the door to find the bed made and his brother nowhere in sight.

He picked his phone up from the coffee table.

Who was that guy? -Jo

Staying at Bobby’s for the rest of the night.-Adam

Oh and, I took money from your wallet for some headphones. Asshat!-Adam

Bout Damn time ya idjit-Bobby

Congrats! I’m happy for you Dean. But please don’t hurt him. I may have suggested he talk to you, but I’d never forgive myself if either of you ended up hurt.-Sam

Just hope you know what you’re doing.-Sam

I knew it would work out!-Jessica

Apparently Dean was a popular guy last night.

He walked downstairs, started the coffee maker, turned the grill on and turned the closed sign around. He made himself and Cas breakfast. He was about to take it upstairs when his phone beeped.

I was right.-Cas

Huh?-D

It’s much more complicated now that I’m out of bed. I've realized my decision to bring your clothes back last night wasn't incredibly thought out. Now I have nothing to wear.-Cas

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Just find something that won’t fall off your tiny body and put it on. Breakfast is done-D

Less than a minute later people started filing in. Jo came in before school even though she wasn't working, apparently Adam and Bobby were joining her. Gabriel and Michael only a few seconds behind them.

Dean’s face heated unsure of what to say or do.

I don’t think it’s getting better any time soon. Everyone is down here staring at me-D

He put his phone down and poured everyone some coffee.

Gabriel moved behind the counter and pushed his deserts in the display case, before returning back to the other side.

Everything was quiet.

Castiel stepped through the door and that’s when it started.

Whoops, Hollers, Screams, Wolf Whistles, Everything you could name that was a racket and completely embarrassing.

Everyone in the place was smiling from ear to ear. Dean pulled Castiel tight against him and let him blush into his neck.

“Okay okay, we get it. What do you guys want?” Dean asked.

He pointed Cas to a plate of sausage and pancakes before taking celebratory breakfast orders.

Sammy! Thanks for the advice, I’m not sure what’s happening right now, but I know it might not be if it weren't for you. So thanks man.-D

Dean couldn't help but smile. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Adam, he looked a teenage boy who wished he hadn’t heard his brother having sex the previous night. If Adam was younger, or him bringing people home was a regular thing, he might have felt badly. But, Dean couldn't bring himself to regret a single second of last night.

The bell on the door dinged as the first shift started. Ellen came in and took over the grill, Benny was washing the dishes and running the counter, and Charlie was the waitress for the day. Sometimes Benny and Charlie would switch jobs but it didn't matter to Dean as long as the customers didn't bring legitimate complaints.

Finally the mass of supporters had to get back to their own lives. Which meant Dean and Cas finally got a moment to themselves.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Dean asked trying to keep a safe distance just in case.

“Yeah I’m gonna go home for a few minutes but I’d like to have dinner with you tonight if that’s okay?” Castiel responded.

Dean couldn't help but be disappointed, he wanted Cas to stay and talk but he understood.

“Cas I’d love to but I’m going to be running the grill tonight, Ellen already covered for me yesterday I can’t ask her to do it again. Maybe a late lunch or early dinner? She’s leaving at 6 so I’m free till then.”

“Lunch it is, I’ll be back soon and I can get one of these famous Winchester Burgers I keep hearing about. Then maybe we can talk for a little while before your shift starts?” He looks up at Dean hopefully.

“Yes! That’s great I’ll see you later.” Dean stood nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel smiled as he walked over and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean relaxed immediately. He didn't know what was going on with them and didn't want to push it. He wanted Cas to feel like he got to set the rules or whatever.

Dean was pretty sure he would have been happy to stop breathing if it had meant not ending their kiss. He would have died a happy man. However Castiel pulled away so they both lived on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel saw the disappointment on Dean’s face when he left. He hated that look but he needed to get out of there. He’d had an idea and a plan was forming. He couldn't figure things out with Dean looking over his shoulder.

First things first, he needed a shower. He went home still wearing the newly borrowed clothes of Dean’s. It was intoxicating, smelling Dean on himself. That’s the moment he thinks maybe he’s got a problem. He chuckles to himself at the thought of a support group for people who were turned on by smells. He outright laughed when he thought that if there was such a thing Gabriel would know about it.

He slid the clothes off his lean body and stepped in the shower. He stood under the pulsating water for a few minutes and just relaxed. He would have been disappointed that his body wash smelled too much like himself, if he hadn’t planned on making good efforts at smelling like Dean again very soon.

So many times over the last few years his mind would naturally picture Dean when he’d touched himself. Sometimes he hated it, wished he could just gouge his brain of the memory. Sometimes he’d even stopped masturbating because he couldn't stand the thoughts of getting off to the only man to ever break his heart. Sometimes he just let it go because he’d convinced himself it was okay to have a fantasy. It was scary how nobody else ever seemed to do it for him though. Even he knew that wasn't normal. Most people were attracted to more than one person. Most people were attracted to multiple people. While Castiel wasn't ignorant he could acknowledge that someone was attractive, gorgeous, or even sexy. He just didn't have sexual thoughts about them the way he had about Dean. He didn't just daydream about what their bodies would look like naked, or how they’d feel inside him.

Quickly his dick was growing rock hard with the memories of last night. Now he didn't have to imagine what Dean looked like naked, how he’d taste, or how he sounded when he came. He had finally experienced all those things and it was enough to push him over the edge almost untouched. A few quick strokes and that was it, his hot cum squirting out. It was probably best he got off in advance. Hopefully, he would need stamina later.

Does Dean have a preference of desert?-Cas

PIE! Oh and Congrats?-Sam

Any particular flavor? And yeah thanks!! –Cas

Every flavor? Seriously he’s not picky. He usually picks apple when given that choice though so it might be his favorite. –Sam

Thanks Sam! I’ll have to do something really good for you one day. I’ll never be able to repay you but I’d like to try.-Cas

Just make sure to keep him happy and that’s enough payment for me-Sam

Okay, I just realized how that sounded. THAT is not what I meant I don’t want to know anything about THAT! But you know ... normal happy ... not sex happy.. just nevermind-Sam

No problem Sam I understood. I’ll try to keep our sex life to myself :)-Cas

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You home?-Cas

Yeah kitchen-Gabriel

Castiel smiled as he bounced down the stairs. “This must be what happy feels like.” He thinks to himself. It’s been such a long time since he’s truly felt the emotion he wasn't sure.

“I need something.” Castiel said as he watched his brother frost cupcakes.

“I thought Dean-o gave it to you last night.” Gabriel teased wiggling his eyebrows like a child.

“I’m serious Gabriel, I need your help. I would like to make a pie and I don’t know how to.” He said looking slightly worried.

Gabriel went into a fit of laughter.

“Wow, that was quick. You already know about his thing with pie? Took me weeks to figure that out.” Gabriel said still laughing.

“What do you mean his thing with pie? Sam just said his favorite was apple pie.” Castiel said looking adorably confused.

“I’ll make the pie for you if you’d like.” Gabriel said.

”No I want to do it myself. It doesn't mean as much if I don’t make it myself.” Castiel replied.

“Okay, but it’s not easy bro. I’ll help you but I’m not promising it will be my level of perfection he’s used to.” Gabe chuckled.

Nearly two hours later they’d finally finished what looked like an acceptable example of Apple Pie. He put it in a plain pastry box hoping to disguise it. He went upstairs to change. It was almost time to get back to Dean if he wanted to keep his promise, and have an actual conversation before Dean started working.

Would 1:00 be okay?- Cas

Yeah sounds good-D

Just one more thing to do and he’d be ready.

He navigated through the city with ease as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked into the store grabbed a couple things quickly and walked back out in a hurry.

He smiled when he got back to the car. He opened the boxes and tucked the items away in his pockets.

He pulled into the diner with five minutes to spare. He decided to use that time to give himself a nice pep talk.

Dean was waiting downstairs for him when he walked in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel looked even more gorgeous when he walked in that afternoon. His hair spiked up haphazardly, an extremely tight fitting green tee, and denim clinging to his long legs. Dean was struggling to find air. He swallowed hard.

He pulled him in for a tight hug and Cas leaned up for a kiss on the cheek.

Dean took his hand and led him to the booth in the back. He asked Charlie to grab the plates he left in the back.

“What’s in the box?” Dean asked licking his lips.

“Well it’s not my dick so you can stop drooling over it.” Castiel said laughing.

Dean turned a little red but laughed louder than he had in a while.

“Seriously though what is that?” Dean said pointing to the box.

“It’s a surprise for later.” Cas replied with a wink.

Charlie sat the plates down in front of them and started to speak. Dean cut her off before she could ask any questions though. He knew where she’d go with it and he didn't want to have that particular conversation right now. Surprisingly she let it go quicker than he thought she would.

“So this is the famous Winchester Burger?” Castiel asked looking gleeful at the food on his plate.

“Sure is, I made it myself and everything. Ellen is just as good as me but I wanted to be the one who cooked it for you.” He said smiling.

“Well here goes.” He said before biting into it.

Castiel’s eyes automatically closed.

“MMMMMM OH MY GOD DEAN!” He said.

So of course Dean was staring. His mouth went dry and his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight.

“Jesus Cas, you can’t just say things like that. I’m trying to keep my hands to myself here man.” Dean teased.

Castiel seemed to look genuinely embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Dean, It wasn't intentional. This is just a really good burger. Gabriel was right, yours are even better than the ones they had before.” He said.

Dean smiled. He knew he was a decent cook, he was picky enough to know that he knew a good burger when he tasted one. His was a good burger, but hearing Cas say it was better than the last one he’d had just lit his face up like a Christmas Tree.

Dean could tell Cas was trying to keep himself from making noises when he ate. He could also see it was quite difficult for him, which was just one more reason Dean had to love him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished their meal, casually talking and laughing. Castiel carried the pastry box up the stairs behind Dean.

Castiel sat the box down on the coffee table, he could tell Dean was curious so he let him open it.

“Oh my God it’s pie.” Dean’s eyes went wide and a huge smile graced his face.

“Apple Pie, I made it myself so it might not be as good as Gabriel’s. He gave really good instructions though, so it shouldn't be a complete disaster.” Castiel smiled bashfully.

“Let me get some plates and we’ll try it.” Dean said.

He cut the pie as quickly as he could and plated two slices. He placed one down in front of Cas and wasted no time digging into his own..

This time he was the one making obscene noises with his mouth. He couldn't help himself the sweet filling tingling his taste buds.

“So it’s okay then?” Castiel asked smiling. There was little doubt about whether Dean liked the pie.

“I think I’m in love.” He muttered as he pushed another bit of pie past his lips.

Cas couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so adorable. He finally took a bite himself and was delightfully surprised. He really had done a pretty good job.

It wasn't long before both plates were clean and they were sitting beside one another on the couch.

Castiel was first to speak.

“I meant what I said last night Dean.” He said.

“I did too Cas, I know it doesn't make everything perfect. I also know it doesn't erase the last four years, but I did mean every word of it.” Dean replied.

“Is it not crazy to you that we've technically spent part of 5 days together? One of which was literally us breaking up before we were even in a relationship. It scares me sometimes. I feel like it’s not real, like we've made it bigger or better than it really was.” Castiel said painfully.

“Of course it is Cas, I’m not stupid. I understand that people don’t typically fall in love on their first date. I also know that it’s not normal to not have a hope of being with the one you want while still having no desire to find anyone else. I’m aware that none of this is logical, practical, or realistic. I just know that it is what it is, and I’m not going to complain. I love you, I think I loved you the moment I saw you walking out of that airport with Sam. I fell in love with you when I saw how blue your eyes were across the table at the diner that first night. I fell deeper when you kissed me back in Bobby’s garage. I fell even harder when we talked and laughed and felt so comfortable on our first date. None of this was planned, I didn't plan on ever seeing you again, I never thought I’d be that lucky. I can’t be bothered to question it now. If that’s what you need to do I understand, but I've never been so happy and if it all fell to pieces tomorrow I wouldn't regret this. You make me happy and I love you and I’m going to keep you for as long as you’ll let me.” Dean sighed, he was shocked he’d spent so much time talking. It wasn't really his thing, but he could see the look of panic and worry in Castiel’s blue eyes and he couldn't stand it.

“I love you too Dean, I don’t want to question it. Almost every decision I've ever made has been planned, re-planned, and extremely logical. The only time I seem to lose my head is when you’re involved, sometimes I think that’s why you’re the only one for me. “ He replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut pt 2

“So we are going to try this right? Us together that’s a thing now?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at how this man usually so confident in everything is now second guessing himself.

“Yes Dean I’d like that very much if that’s what you want.” He said smiling knowing that was exactly what Dean wanted.

“YES!” Dean yelped similar to the way a teenage girl being asked to the prom would have.

Castiel laughed loudly at that sound but Dean shut him up by pressing his mouth softly against Cas’ lips. He meant the kiss to be mostly chaste, he didn't want Castiel getting the wrong idea. He didn't want to push things just because they’d messed around the night before.

Cas took his hand and led them both toward the much more comfortable bed. He had a cocky grin as he pushed Dean down on the bed. His leg slid into place between Dean’s and he smiled looking down into the gorgeous green eyes.

His hand slid around to his back pocket where he pulled out a string of foil packets.

“If you want to.. I’m clean. I just didn't want you to not have the option if you wanted it. I’d rather just feel your skin inside me, but it’s up to you.” Cas said teasingly.

He threw them on the bed beside Dean. Before Dean could say anything he dug in his front pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He could barely contain his excitement.

“Yes Dean, I’m sure stop questioning it!” Castiel smiled as he pulled Dean’s shirt over his head.

The afternoon light flooding the windows making everything visible. He gasped taking in the gorgeous expanse of his boyfriend’s chest. Ancient artist would have begged for a model like Dean. Even in a marbled stone you would have been able to see it.

Dean’s hands ran up Castiel’s sides pulling the fabric as his fingers gently scratched the skin underneath. Apparently Castiel liked that because his head fell back and he gave a small moan. Dean moved his fingernails back down the barely red skin. He made his way to the waistband of Cas’ jeans. His hand sliding roughly over the bulge protruding underneath.

Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s shoulder gasping in pleasure. He loved the way Dean touched him. Even through the clothes he could feel the electricity between them. His hips thrust forward begging for more.

Dean could tell how hungry Cas was for him and that made his cock twitch in excitement. He unbuttoned and unzipped the denim under his fingers. He pulled the belt loops down gently just enough to see the hardness beneath the dark blue cotton.

Castiel still standing as Dean kissed the erection under his boxers. He gasped when Dean’s tongue started licking the fabric. It wasn't as easy to stand as it once was, his knees were shaking.

Dean slid the boxers down and licked his lips. He looked up at Cas before taking him in his mouth. The hard cock tasted hot and heavy in his mouth. He loved the way Castiel’s fingertips dug into his shoulders. Dean’s hands moving quickly to pull his lover’s clothes off completely.

Castiel knew it was going to be difficult to stand much longer if his body insisted on shaking. He pushed his knee in between Dean’s legs and rubbed it tightly against his groin. He brought his other knee up to kneel on the bed. He lined his cock up with Dean’s mouth and moaned loudly when Dean sucked it in.

Cas tasted delicious and Dean couldn't help but be excited he could feel Cas’ knee rubbing against him with every small movement. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight around his cock.

Castiel laid himself back on the bed figuring whatever was next was up to Dean.

Dean took that opportunity to slide his jeans over his hips and pulling his boxers off shortly after.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he took in the view. Dean’s cock was rock hard and the thick red head was enough to make him start to pant. He’d never been so turned on.

“Please Dean!” He panted his body aching for it.

“Mm tell me what you want Cas, I want to hear it.” Dean said softly as he crawled up the bed.

“Your cock Dean! It’s perfect I need to feel it. I need you Dean, I want you inside me now!” Cas responded arching up to rub their cocks together as Dean planted a kiss on his neck.

When Castiel rubbed against him shocks went through his body. His cock twitched in the delicious touches.

“I have to get you ready baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean said as he kissed his partner’s mouth.

“I’ll try to go slowly and take my time but you’ve got to tell me if it hurts okay?” Dean asked looking for Conformation.

Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Please Dean I need it.” He said. His body was on fire he’d never felt hungry for touch, and now that he was he didn't understand how he’d went this long without dying.

He was already squirting the lube on his fingers when Castiel finished talking. Dean smiled and moved his lips to Cas’ shoulder as he opened his legs up fully. He bit down as he slid the first finger in and Cas purred. He sucked hard on the same spot as he slid his finger in deeper. Castiel’s body squeezed around his finger but he was opening for him willingly. He slid the finger in and out, pushing against the walls of the tiny hole. He settled into a good rhythm before sliding the second finger in.

Castiel felt like he was on fire. Jerking in the shower was clearly not prolonging his stamina like he thought it would. He was about to loose it.

“Dean, Dean! I’m not gonna last, feels so good.” Cas screamed.

Dean leaned in and brushed his lips across Castiel’s ear.

“Cum for me baby, I want to take my time with you. I’ll fuck you till your nice and hard again.” Dean whispered.

That was all it took Cas was spilling hot cum over his stomach. His cock still twitching in excitement. Dean’s fingers still inside him he almost came again when he saw the soft pink tongue licking the hot cum from his stomach.

Dean had wanted to taste Cas and now he had the chance he wasn't going to ignore it. He slid his tongue through the salty cum and moaned at how delicious he found it. His fingers still pushing inside Cas he started to twist them and scissor him open further. Dean’s cock was incredibly thick and he needed to make sure Cas wasn't going to be unprepared for it.

Castiel’s body still ached for release even after his second orgasm had ripped through him. He wanted more than Dean’s fingers. He pushed his hips up and tried to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers.

That elicited a small laugh from the other man. Castiel was worried for a second before Dean smiled at him.

“More?” Dean asked in a reassuring tone.

“Fuck YES Dean!” Castiel said spearing himself down on the two fingers again.

Dean slid in the third finger slowly. He knew it would be a tight squeeze but he needed to make enough room for his cock and it was already harder and thicker than he’d ever seen it.

Cas gasped and flinched around the thicker intrusion, but he was still relaxed and pushing himself down. He wanted it all he wanted Dean and he needed to open up to take him. He pushed harder against Dean’s hand until all he felt was a slight burn and he ached for more.

‘Dean I’m ready please, I need your cock.” Castiel begged.

Dean couldn't refuse him even if he wanted to. His cock was aching for pressure and Cas was pleading with him for more. He slid his fingers out and heard a soft whine.

Dean grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount and stroked it down his cock. The sweet pressure of his grip was enough to satisfy him temporarily.

He pulled Castiels’ knees up and slid his body against him. He opened his legs wide before lining his cock up with Cas’ gorgeous virgin ass. He almost lost it when he thought about how long he’d waited for just this moment. How he’d daydreamed about it for years and how now it was finally here.

Cas could feel the head of Dean’s cock sliding down to his ass and he’d never wanted anything more. He begged harder before he felt the filling head pop inside. He couldn't keep from sucking in a deep breath. His body shook in ecstasy he’d never felt something so powerful.

Dean was about to cum just from the pressure of Cas’ hole squeezing him so tightly. He’d tried to keep himself calm but when the smaller man’s hips bucked up and speared himself further on Dean he couldn't help but cry out.

“Cas, baby you can’t do that. I’m not gonna last at all if you don’t stop moving. I’m trying to make it good for you baby.” Dean begged.

“Fuck me, I can’t take it anymore Dean please just fuck me. Don’t stop just fuck me until you get hard inside me again.’ Cas screamed.

“FUCK!” Dean screamed as Cas pushed his hips up to take Dean almost all the way in and Dean’s cum spewed out.

His cock still being squeezed inside Cas, he didn't even have time to get soft. He’d thank some deity for his luck later, at the moment he wasn't going to question it.

“Oh god, feeling you cum inside me is heaven.” Cas moaned.

Dean started to move again pushing in far enough to feel his own cum sliding back out and covering his cock.

Cas could feel the hot liquid sliding down between his ass cheeks and it was all he could do not to slide his fingers through it and stroke it up his cock.

“Harder Dean, please. I want to feel you inside me even when you aren't there anymore.” He pleaded.

“Fuck Cas, you've got a dirty mouth for a virgin.” Dean said as he thrust harder inside the tightness.

His hips moving faster and faster. His balls slapping against the wetness on the round ass under him.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as they pushed harder and faster begging for another release. It felt too good to stop. Their bodies in sync pushing and pulling at just the right time.

Dean found the spot and thrust hard and fast. Cas was shaking it was so intense. His body girating under Dean aching for more.

“That’s it Dean, right there! Fuck!” Cas screamed.

Dean thrust even harder his hips nearly bruising against Cas and they both screamed as their bodies jerked their way through orgasm. Cas could feel Dean’s cum shooting inside him and his own coating his stomach again.

Dean held his position for a couple minutes. Trying his best to etch this memory in his brain permanently.

Finally he slid out and laid down beside Cas.

“Wow!” Dean said.

“So that’s what it’s like huh?” Cas said laughing after catching his breath.

“No, that’s not what it’s like typically. That was... wow that was better than anything I've ever felt.” Dean said still breathing heavily.

“So you mean it wouldn't have felt this way with anyone else?” Castiel asked curiously.

“I don’t know about how you would have felt with anyone else, but I've been with other people and it’s never been that amazing! Good yeah, sure. But nothing like that. Hell I’m not even sure it will be like that again next time, but we’ll sure give it a try.” Dean said laughing.

“Next time? I like the sound of that.” Cas replied.

“Me too.” He said.

They laid there for a while, doing their best to ignore the stickiness clinging to them.

“Okay we need to get cleaned up I can’t take it anymore.” Castiel said breaking the silence.

“YES! Shower now, but you need to be careful when you stand up.” Dean said.

“Why?” He asked as he jumped up and realized exactly what Dean was talking about.

“Ouuuuuuuuuch” Cas yipped.

“I told you baby, are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Shit that hurts. How come it didn't hurt that bad when I was laying down?” Castiel asked wincing in pain.

“I don’t know sweetie that’s just how it works. Lay back down and I’ll come back and clean you up okay?” Dean asked.

Quickly Cas was laying back in bed.

Dean walked into the bathroom working fast to clean himself off. He grabbed a small bowl and filled it with hot water. He grabbed a towel and another clean washcloth as he headed back to the bed.

He laid the plush towel down on the bed and told Cas to gently roll on top of it. He dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed it gently above the swollen red cheeks. The water dripped between them. He rubbed gently cleaning around the hole before squeezing more warm water out of the cloth and swiping it up. Cas winced a couple times but he was grateful Dean was being so delicate with him.

“Want me to put some lotion on it for you?” Dean asked.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure it has already eased up quite a bit. I’ll just lay here for a little while longer.” He said chuckling.

“Okay baby.” Dean said before kissing him and returning to the bathroom.

Dean checked the clock it wasn't quite 4 they still had a couple hours.

He walked to the hall closet and pulled out fresh sheets. He’d made a habit to keep a few extra sets, The nightmares he’d been having sometimes left him incredibly sweaty.

He lifted set the clean sheets on the night stand and lifted the edges of his side and slid them off to the other side. He made the entire left side of the bed before letting Cas move over so he could make the other side. The last thing he wanted to do is cause any more discomfort.

He quickly made up the other side of the bed and climbed in beside his still naked boyfriend.

“You okay Cas?” He asked.

“If I say no will you stay here and hold me?’ Cas smiled.

“Anything you need baby.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and gently pulled him closer.

“Stop feeling guilty Dean.” Cas said.

He could tell Dean was internally berating himself. He had this “You should know better.” Look he gave himself.

“I didn't want to hurt you.” He said practically pouting.

“Dean I wanted things exactly as they were. I begged for more and harder and faster. Don’t forget that! I wouldn't have changed a second.” Cas looked at him and left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Okay, I’ll try to stop.” Dean said, earning him another kiss this time on the lips. It was soft and warm and deliciously chaste.

“ I love you Dean, I've loved you for so long I've forgotten what my life was like before I loved you.”

“I love you too Cas.” Dean said nuzzling his nose against Cas’ shoulder.

“You should keep that shirt, I could rub it on my body some more if it’s loosing it’s scent.” Dean said laughing. Earning him a smack of a pillow from his bed mate.

“Not funny Dean! I might keep it though, would teach you a lesson.” Cas replied.

“Anything you want baby it’s yours.” Dean said leaving a trail of kisses across Cas’ shoulder.

“Mm this is perfect, are you sure we have to leave this room?” Castiel asked.

“Ooh I know what would make this better, I’ll be right back.” Dean said.

Castiel whined at the missing heat beside him.

“Really Dean?” Castiel said smirking.

“What? I feel better already.” Dean said smiling.

“What is this “Thing” you have with pie? Gabriel told me about some sort of thing you have.. is it a fetish I don’t know about or something.” Castiel teased.

“No, I just really like pie!” Dean said defensively.

“Sure.” Cas replied rolling his eyes.

“Okay okay, so I guess I could tell you why. You have to promise not to laugh though, this is serious stuff not jokey stuff.” Dean said.

“Okay Dean, Tell me why you love pie so much.”

“Well as you know my mom died when I was really young. She worked at an office and someone set fire to it, she didn't make it out alive. Sammy was just two at the time I was four, I remember a little more than he does about her. Anyway, I remember being scared of monsters sometimes and she would sneak me down to the kitchen sometimes and she’d make pie. My mom would add a little salt into every pie even the ones that didn't need it. She told me it was the best way to fight off the monsters. She said Ghosts and Demons don’t like salt. I believed everything she said I was a dumb kid. Her pies were always a little salty, but I remember those nights like they were just yesterday and I don’t ever remember being happier. Well except for maybe our first date, that was the first time I felt like I was a whole person again. My mom was a special woman, she always told me Angels were watching out for me. Maybe she was psychic or something.” He said chuckling, trying to blink back the tears.

“Dean that was beautiful, I would never laugh at that. My turn to leave I’ll be right back.” He said with a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

He winced when he got upright again but it wasn't too bad. He slid his boxers back on and grabbed a pair of pajamas from Dean’s dresser.

He walked into the kitchen and found the salt shaker.

He brought it back to the bed and sprinkled a little over the top of Dean’s piece of pie.

He saw a single tear roll down his boyfriend’s face and he could do nothing but kiss it away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the FEELS! I hope you don't hate me after this! lol

Regretfully, Dean went to work that evening. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed but they would eventually have to face reality.

Cas slipped down to the diner kitchen after a nice long shower.

“I’m going to go home and have dinner with Gabe and Michael, is that okay?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah Cas, you can do whatever you want.” Dean laughed.

“I’m not sure how this relationship thing works, you should remember I've never actually been in one.” Castiel sighed.

“Yeah me either, so we’ll have to figure this out together okay?” Dean said hoping to ease his boyfriend’s nerves.

“Okay, I’m gonna go home for tonight. I’ll be up pretty late if you wanna call or text me or come over if you’d like. It’s completely up to you.” Castiel said leaning in to kiss Dean goodbye.

“Okay sweetie, be careful. I love you.” Dean said.

Castiel’s face lit up.

“I will, I Love you too! He replied before walking out through the back exit.

The last thing he needed was a weirder version of the walk of shame from that morning.

He slid in to his charger and winced again slightly at the pressure against his ass. He smiled this time though, remembering how he’d told Dean he wanted to feel him when he wasn't there. “Be careful what you wish for.” He muttered to himself still smiling.

On my way home do you need anything?-Cas

Quickly his phone beeped in return.

No, is everything okay?-Gabriel

Yes why wouldn't it be?-Cas

I figured you and Dean-o wouldn't be out of bed for days!-Gabriel

Castiel could feel Gabe’s smirk from 10 miles away. If he let this continue without retribution, it would just get worse.

No still too sore to do it again, Dean’s cock is huge. I can barely walk.-Cas

He smiled and laughed to himself knowing his brother wouldn't tease as much if he had to listen to the details.

He quickly made the drive home before searching Gabriel out in the kitchen.

“Mm what’s that smell. It’s incredible.” Castiel said hanging his keys on the hook in the wall.

“It’s dinner, are you hungry?” Gabriel said.

Castiel could tell by the look on his brother’s face another sarcastic, “Didn't you get full of Dean, Didn't Dean feed you enough, Was Dean’s cock not filling enough.” comment coming, so he nipped it in the bud.

“I’m starving, I was really athletic today. I didn't know sex could leave you so ravenous.” Castiel smiled as Gabriel gave him a look of disappointment. Castiel could tell he hated not being able to follow up with his dumb ass remark.

“Atta boy Cassie!” Gabriel said as he smacked his younger brother on the ass.

“FUCK!” Cas screamed.

“Next time you should let me tell my joke.” He said sarcastically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean Bobby and Jody want the usual.” Adam said as he peeked his head through the door.

“Comin’ right up.” Dean answered.

Adam walked back out onto the floor.

“Oh man, you gotta see this Bobby.” Adam said chuckling.

“What is it boy?” Bobby asked.

“Just come have a look.” Adam laughed.

Both men and Jody made their way to the back.

Adam gently glided the door open, and Bobby and Jody watched as Dean danced and sang in front of the grill.

Adam took his phone out and pressed record, he had to share this with Sam. This alone should give him enough blackmail material for a month or two at least.

They had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing when he started in on the chorus of “Eye of The Tiger”

Eventually they all lost it and doubled over in laughter.

Dean turned around shocked to see them and yet, he wasn't surprised they'd watched him.

“This isn't a zoo get back to your table!” Dean yelled.

He heard Bobby pop off with a “Might as well be.” As he left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam check this out-Adam /vid. Attachment

Adam I love you man, but I don’t have time for another stupid cat video.-Sam

It’s not a cat video. I recorded it just watch it.-Adam

OMG THAT’S THE MOST HILARIOUS THING I’VE EVER SEEN!-Sam

I’m showing it to Jess-Sam

Don’t do that she won’t think it’s funny-Adam

Ouch, dangit she hit me wtf?-Sam

I told you!-Adam

Why in the world would she hit me?-Sam

Because we are making fun of his happiness man, ugh do I really need to explain women to you?-Adam

You are a grown ass man Sam and two years older than me! And ENGAGED! What the hell?-Adam

Screw you Jerk-Sam

Go apologize, tell her you’re thrilled for Dean, say something like it’s been too long since he was this happy. Then you can put your dentures in and Bite Me Asshole-Adam

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bout time that idjit had something for himself.” Bobby said smiling across the table at his date.

“Oh I couldn't agree more, What about you though? When are you gonna have something for yourself?” Jody asked.

“I've got my house, my shop, my boys, what more could a man deserve.” He smiled.

“Bobby Singer! Sometimes I don’t know which is more ignorant you or the gravel outside!” Jody said throwing her napkin down.

“Oh I don’t know about that Jody. The way I figure it I don’t deserve any more than that, being here with you that’s just extra. I ain't nowhere near good enough for you but I’ll keep you around until you wise up to it.”

Jody smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Don’t worry! Naturally I’m a blonde, might take a while.” She said laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was working a little later than he planned. He was trying his damnedest to get out of the office though. Gabriel had sent him a text saying Castiel was having dinner with them.

Going to be late, Everything alright?-Michael

Yeah he’s fine, just walking a little funny.-Gabriel

Michael’s face drew up in disgust, sometimes his younger brother had absolutely no class.

I did not need to know that Gabriel!-Michael

I’m leaving now-Michael

When Michael walked into the kitchen he saw his youngest brother beaming. His smile was brighter than he’d ever seen it. He was laughing and joking and talking the way he used to when he was a kid, only different. He could see the change immediately. It was like looking into the face that came home from his first date with Dean Winchester, nothing like the face that came a week later. His heart dropped at that thought. He couldn't stand the idea of Castiel being his old self again only to have it be taken away from them. He’d missed his brother too much.

“I’ll be back.” Michael said before turning right around and leaving without a hello.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was dumbfounded to say the least, Michael wasn't the kind of person who did things spontaneously. When he just turned around and left after driving home from work both Gabriel and himself were extremely confused.

Gabe shrugged it off so Castiel let it go and they finished making supper.

“I like seeing you happy Castiel. I can almost see the old you under there.” Gabriel said jokingly.

“I like being happy Gabe, and I feel like my old self now more than I ever have I think. I really do love him.” Castiel replied.

“I know I know, Just make sure this happy, smiley, jokey guy is the one that sticks around for the next four years huh? I can’t take Broody McBrooderson anymore.” Gabriel teased.

“I wasn't that bad was I?” Castiel asked with a painful look on his face.

“No it’s not that you were any problem Castiel, I just didn't like feeling useless. To my knowledge there is no cure for a broken heart. In my defense though, I’m not even sure that’s what was wrong with you.” Gabriel spoke with more sincerity than usual.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

“I mean most people don’t shut parts of themselves off for four years because it didn't work out with someone they loved. I don’t know what you and Dean have but I've never seen anything like it. If I ever believed in such a thing as soul mates, I’d believe it in you two.” Gabriel said before leaving to set the table.

Castiel chewed his lip, he wasn't sure what his brother was getting at but he didn't feel offended.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean heard the ding of the bell but paid no attention until the door opened.

Michael stood in front of him looking incredibly angry.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked.

Surely Michael wasn't about to kill him for taking Cas’ virginity. I mean Damn the guy was 22 years old.

“I do not wish to see my brother hurt again.’ Michael said looking away for a moment.

“Good thing I don’t plan on hurting him then.” Dean replied.

‘I don’t think your intention was to hurt him last time, I know how difficult that was for you.” Michael paused.

“Okay if this is the hurt my brother I’ll kill you speech, you kinda suck at it.” Dean laughed.

“I don’t want to hurt you Dean, although you should know I’m able to if necessary.” Michael answered in a booming voice with a stoic face .

No joke, if Dean were a lesser man he would have pissed himself right there.

“Okay, well that’s better.” Dean said teasingly trying to relieve some of the tension in the air.

“Listen Michael, I’m not sure what’s going to happen between me and Cas. I know that’s not a comforting thought but that’s just how things are right now. What you do need to know is that I have no intentions of losing him again. I would rather walk on glass for the rest of my life than to live another day without him. That will have to be enough for now.” Dean said with so much validity, his motives would never be questioned again.

Michael nodded his head before walking out and driving back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dude, your brother can be SCARY!-D

What are you talking about? Is this a way to get more pie? Or do I just need to bring salt?-Cas

Funny, and always yes on more pie... just so you know. BTW! Michael, one scary sumbitch!-D

Oh God, did he threaten you?-Cas

No baby, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't screwing with you. I have to respect him for that, If I were him I’d do the same.-D

You aren't angry?-Cas

No why would I be angry angel?-D

Angel? Because he yelled at you or did whatever he did to scare you.-Cas

Don’t you know you have the name of an Angel Castiel? It’s your name I figured you would know that. And no I’m not angry, I told you I respect what he did. I would have thought he was weird or didn't care if he didn't.-D

So you think Gabriel doesn't care?-Cas

No I know Gabriel is weird, but that’s not why he’s not doing it. He knows how important you are to me, Michael doesn't know me well enough to know.-D

Aww I’m important to you. And yes, Gabriel is an incredibly odd person.-Cas

Of course angel, I love you!-D

How did you know the thing about my name? Most people don’t I thought angel was just a pet name, didn't want to assume. I love you too!-Cas

Mom told me Angels were watching out for me, I wanted to know their names when I met them.-D

You’re such a dork-Cas

You love it!-D

I do!-Cas

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple days went flying by, Everyone was rushing about trying to get things together for the Surprise Engagement Party Castiel suggested they throw for Sam and Jessica.

They posted a sign on the diner informing everyone it would be closed for the day, Castiel begged Dean to let him go shopping. He went a little crazy but he was so happy Dean couldn't fight with him about it.

Their flight was due at 5 Dean was going to pick them up and take them back to Bobby’s. Then they were all going to come to the diner for Dinner at 6:30. Cas was going to finish the decorating while they were gone. He wanted to add a couple things to surprise Dean too.

Come early, Bring the stuff-Cas

How early?-Gabriel

Twenty minutes?-Cas

Okay Bro, Later-Gabriel

He worked as quickly as he could and with Adam’s help he was finished about forty minutes early.

“Hey Cas, we all set?” Adam asked.

“Yes! Adam thank you so much! I would have never finished on time without your help.” Cas replied.

“No worries man, wanna see something funny?” Adam smiled.

Castiel looked skeptical at the younger man.

“I don’t know you seem a little eager. Maybe I don’t want to see it.” Cas smiled.

“Oh I think you do, here look.” Adam said while pulling his phone out.

Castiel watched the screen as he saw his boyfriend singing and dancing through the back room of the diner. He couldn't help but chuckle. Dean looked so happy though. 

“When was this?” Castiel asked.

‘A couple days ago why?” Adam asked.

Castiel blushed but turned away to hide it.

“No reason.” He added.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was waiting at the gate when he saw the monstrosity known as Sam come strolling through the doorway. It had been almost six months since he’d been in the same room as his brother. They had skyped from time to time, and talked on the phone regularly, but it was good to have him home again. He couldn't believe Adam would be gone soon too. The only thing that made that remotely bearable was the fact that he had Cas back again.

Jessica looked just as beautiful as ever, it had been almost a year since he’d gotten a good look at her. Her long blonde curls falling down past her shoulders. Gorgeous tanned skin from all that Texas/California sunshine. Even Sam had gotten a shade or two darker.

“Hey guys!” Dean said nearly squeezing the life out of Sam. Hugging Jess almost as tightly.

“Hey Dean! I missed you.” Jessica bounced as she talked. She was apparently very happy.

“Hey man, You look better.” Sam smiled.

“I am better Sammy, I really am.” Dean replied.

They made small talk about classes and the diner and stuff like that. It didn't take long to get back to Bobby’s.

“You aren't working tonight Dean?” Sam asked.

“Nah man, not tonight.” Dean answered.

“Dean you didn't have to take off work to pick us up from the airport I’m sure Bobby would have done it.” Sam responded.

“I do what I want Bitch!” Dean laughed.

“Whatever Jerk!” Sam added.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YES! Gabriel is here!” Castiel exclaimed.

“I've never seen anyone that excited to see Gabriel.” Adam joked.

“He has my surprises!” Cas squeaked.

“I’m gonna need a hand carrying some of this stuff in Castiel.” Gabriel hollered through the door.

“Adam will you help too?” Castiel asked biting his lip, he hated to ask for more from the guy.

“Of course man, I’m not doing anything anyway.” Adam said.

Pretty soon they had everything carried in. 

Castiel was so proud of himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby gave each of them a hug and Jody followed soon after.

“No offense, but where’s everyone else?” Sam asked.

“Adam’s at the diner we will see him later. Cas had some family thing.” Dean said, trying his best to word it correctly. He didn't want to outright lie, Sam would have known. But he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

“Okay cool.” Sam said.

Jessica gave Dean a look like she knew something was going on but she didn't say anything.

Hell sometimes he wondered if maybe that little runt could read him better than Sammy.

They sat and talked for a bit before Dean got the text and ushered them out the door.

They pulled into the parking lot and already Sam knew something was up. There were only a few cars there and he recognized almost every one.

“Dean what’s going on?” Sam asked nervously.

“Nothin' Sammy just come on in.” Dean answered.

They walked through the door and they were all blown away.

They’d moved almost all the booth seats back to the corner and replaced them with dining chairs. The tables were pushed together like one giant dining table and covered with dark table clothes. Each with a glass centerpiece placed in the middle, and small candles placed on every other one. There were icicle lights strung around the room. Large photo prints of Sam and Jessica throughout the years. Dean was responsible for most of the photos but he noticed a couple he’d sent to Cas too.

“Oh my GOD this is beautiful!” Jessica squealed.

Cas blushed a little he was hoping they’d like it.

Sam was still speechless, Jessica pulled Castiel in for a hug.

“It’s so great to finally meet you. I knew it would work out.” She whispered in his ear.

“You too, It’s nice to have you out of the box on my phone and computer.” He chuckled.

“Wow Castiel, did you do this? Cause I know my brothers didn't do it.” Sam asked as he man-handled Cas into a bear hug.

“Actually Adam helped quite a bit. Had it not been for him I never would have gotten it done.” Castiel smiled.

“Thanks man this is awesome.” Sam replied.

“Congratulations Sam, I know you guys are waiting for a while but I wanted to celebrate the engagement anyway.” Castiel said.

They evening went perfectly. They played games and answered trivia questions like professionals. Sam and Jess even won the made-up version of The Newlywed Game. Of course to be fair, Sam and Jess had known each other longer than anyone else at the party. So Dean thought it was a little rigged, but he didn't complain.

Sam watched as his brother looked at Castiel and his heart jumped. It felt so good to see Dean looking genuinely happy again. He’d spent most of his life waiting for a moment of true joy in his brother’s eyes and he thinks he’s found it. He picks up one of the laid out Polaroid cameras and snaps a picture. There was no way he was forgetting this.

Sam stood up to speak. He wanted to say a few things.

“Before everyone takes off there's some things I’d like to say.”

Everyone quieted and sat in their seats.

“First and foremost, I speak for Jess when I say neither of us was expecting anything like this, I really want to Thank everyone for coming. Castiel, Adam thank you guys so much for all the work that went into this place, It looks amazing.” He paused.

“I might just keep it this way.” Dean yelled.

‘Hush it Jerk!” Sam squealed back.

“Bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but felt nothing but admiration for his older brother.

“Anyway, Thanks guys. We also have a little announcement, we are moving the wedding up a few months. Jess is so brilliant and such a hard working student, she’s managed to get her credits finished last semester.”

He waited for the applause to die down.

“That’s not all. Last but certainly not least I wanted to take a few moments to thank the man responsible for us being here today. You see, I was quite a geeky kid. I know, I know, it’s hard to believe. I didn't like going outside even at four all I wanted to do was to stay indoors and read books.” He took a minute to calm himself.

“Nerd!” Dean said loudly.

Sam chuckled and continued.

“One day I was sitting on our couch reading and Dean who was only six years old at the time, took my hand and said you have to come outside Sammy! I want to show you something. In my defense the last ten things Dean had wanted to “show” me, were some sort of reptilian creature. I begged and pleaded not to go but he was relentless. The next thing I know I’m being practically dragged out the front door of our house back in Texas. I see this huge truck and all these people moving around and doing things. Then I saw this cute little blonde girl sitting on the steps of the house next door crying. Dean looked at me and said. “I think she needs a friend, but remember you can’t be her best friend. Your my best friend Sammy.” Sam took a minute and cleared his throat trying to fight back the tears.

“He walked me over to the sad little girl and said. “This is Sam, he can be your just regular friend.” Jessica popped up filling in that statement. Sam smiled at his fiance’.

“Dean asked her what was wrong and Jess told him that she couldn't find her favorite teddy bear. From that moment on Dean was on a mission. He bothered the crap out of all the grown ups looking through almost every moving box. He found it too, took him almost an hour, and for a six year old that’s dedication. But he found it, and he brought it to her and said she didn't need to cry anymore.”

Everyone there was almost weeping at this heartfelt story between the boys.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m not done just yet I promise I’ll try to hurry.” He said trying to laugh to hide the tears.

“You see, Dean’s been responsible for almost everything good in my life, certainly all the best things. I just wanted to say Thank You Dean. I know it wasn't easy most of the time, raising yourself, me, and then Adam. I’m not one to brag but I think you've done an amazing job with it all. I also want to tell you that when you told me how good of a brother I was being to Adam, all I could think was that I've had the best example to follow. I couldn't be more grateful for everything you've done for me Dean. I guess that brings me to the last thing..” Sam hesitated.

“Dean, would you be my best man?” Sam asked hopefully.

Dean wasn't holding the tears back anymore, it was impossible. Sam had managed to make him cry in front of everyone he cared about.

“As long as I don’t have to braid your hair, we’re good Samantha.” Dean answered.

Everyone erupted in applause. Most people wiped a few tears from their cheeks and hugged the boys a little tighter before leaving.

“Just so you know, Payback is a bitch Sammy. And you just made me cry in front of everyone I know. Isn't there some kind of best man speech? I need to start researching your most embarrassing stories. Maybe I could start with the clown nightmares.” Dean said raising his eyebrows. Seconds later the taller leaner brother was wrestling him to the ground.

“It’s really good to be home.” Sam thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, a little smut lol .. but overall sweet I think..~<3 Enjoy

Sam and Jess were staying at Bobby’s and Adam thought maybe it would be best if he did too. The walls of their apartment were pretty thin, and it seemed Dean and Cas were trying to set some sort of record.

They’d set the date for August 12th and everyone was excited. Gabe had volunteered to make the wedding cake. Castiel was the official event planner for the group since everyone liked the transformation he’d pulled on the diner.

They rented out the large Banquet Hall at the local hotel for the reception, they were only expecting 120 guests but they wanted plenty of room.

Jessica was probably the least fussy bride known to man, Sam however was the male version of a Bridezilla, Dean was fairly certain his brother was still a dude. But, the way he’d been acting lately he’d begun to wonder.

Castiel loved every aspect of the wedding planning. Dean joked and said maybe he should reconsider his teaching position. He actually considered it, but he wanted to try teaching. It felt like it would give him a sense of purpose. He didn't want to miss out on that.

Dean and Castiel got into a routine. In the morning, they’d sleep in and cuddle and usually end up more than cuddling, then afternoon they’d have lunch together and go back to bed, and when Dean started his shift in the evening. Castiel usually went home for dinner before going over to Bobby’s to get Sam and discuss the wedding like teenage girls.

Eventually sometime right before Dean would close the diner down, Cas would tear himself away from what is now known as the “Wedding Book.” Which is a scrapbook Sam made of all the options he liked, and head back to the diner to fall asleep beside his boyfriend.

Castiel smiled to himself when he remembered the idea he’d had for the perfect wedding gift this morning.

He wanted Dean’s opinion though, he didn't want to over-step any boundaries.

He walked through the door that evening and Dean looked exhausted. He still turned and smiled when he saw him though, and that made things better.

“You look so tired Dean, I can lock up if you want.” Castiel said wrapping his hands around Dean’s waist.

“That would be great Cas, Thanks baby.” Dean said leaning back into his arms.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll be up in a minute. I want to ask your opinion on something so don’t fall asleep just yet okay?” Castiel teased.

“I’m gonna grab a shower first anyway, so I’ll see you upstairs angel.” Dean replied.

Castiel quickly finished the cleaning up and locked the doors.

He went upstairs and slid into the now claimed plaid pajamas.

Dean joined him shortly after, freshly showered and smelling amazing. Sometimes it was all he could do not to jump him. He controlled himself though, he knew how exhausted Dean was.

“Just want to run something by you real quick babe.” Cas said.

“Sure angel what is it?” Dean said.

“Well I thought maybe we’d get Sam and Jess a joint wedding gift and I think I might have a good idea, but I didn't want to overstep.” Castiel said biting his lip nervously.

“Cas, I’m sure whatever it is, will be great. Let me hear it.”

He pulls out a folded up brochure. “I found these customized wedding bands. I like the white gold ones, but you’d know them better. Anyway you can have them engraved so that they fit together and say one thought. I don’t know, but I was thinking maybe Jessica’s could say: You’re the or (my) best, and Sam’s could say just regular friend. What do you think?”

Dean leaned in to kiss his unbelievably amazing boyfriend.

“You are perfect, you know that? I think it’s perfect! It’s sweet, romantic, not too outrageous, and just a little corny. I couldn't have done any better myself. Hell I was half tempted to buy them separately. I was thinking I’d get Sam a watch, but I couldn't come up with an idea nearly good enough for Jess. You've solved both my problems all in one thought.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel scooted in and cuddled against Dean’s tightly wound body.

“You’re so tense, here roll over.” Cas said pulling Dean over to lay on his stomach.

Cas straddled Dean’s ass and pushed his hands into the knotted muscles. He could feel Dean relax underneath him. Tiny moans escaped as he kneaded the taut skin.

“Dean you can’t make noises like that I’m trying to control myself.” Castiel growled.

“Mm but it feels sooo good Cas.” Dean whimpered.

Cas moved his hands lower to rub the dip in Dean’s back. Dean rolled his hips grinding his ass up into Cas.

“Fuck!” Cas moaned.

“Be careful how you toy with me Dean. I’m much stronger than I look.” Castiel teased.

Dean chuckled as he thrust his ass hard against Castiel’s now throbbing cock.

“You are such a tease Winchester. Taunting me with that perfect ass I can’t have. Maybe I should teach you a lesson.” Cas said.

He’d gotten much more sexually confident. He was always happy with the way his body was. He worked hard to keep himself fit. But he’d just started opening up during sex and Dean seemed to enjoy it so he figured it was okay.

He readjusted himself and pushed his hips into the curve of Dean’s ass. Dean gasped as he felt the erection slide between his cheeks.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean moaned.

He stood up and swiftly pulled Dean’s boxers down his legs before removing the cotton covering his own body. He climbed back up to sit himself on the back of Dean’s thighs before giving him a playful smack.

Dean groaned.

Cas grabbed two handfuls of the plush flesh in front of him and squeezed.

“Your ass is perfect Dean, God you are beautiful.” Cas said and he gave it another smack.

“Mm Cas.” Dean moaned.

Cas rubbed his cock over the perfectly formed bottom and he could feel his excitement going wild. His cock was leaking at the thoughts of sliding between Dean’s perfect cheeks.

Dean could feel Cas’ cum sliding over his ass and he couldn't help but think that was one of the sexiest things he’d ever experienced.

“If you like it that much why don’t you just open me up and fuck me.” Dean teased knowing that’s exactly what Cas was wanting but he was too afraid to ask for it.

“Oh my God Dean really?” Castiel asked like a kid at Christmas time.

“Yeah Cas, just take it easy baby.” Dean replied.

“I’ll make it so good for you Dean, I promise.” Cas said as he left a trail of biting kisses down Dean’s back.

His hands slid the perfect cheeks apart.

He growled uncontrollably when he saw how tight Dean’s hole looked.

“Grab the lube for me.” He said patting Dean’s ass again.

Dean reached over in the night stand and handed the bottle behind him.

Cas spit at the hole first and rubbed it gently with his fingers. Dean arched his back. He slid his tongue between the freshly cleaned cheeks and licked inside.

Dean thrust into the bed his body taking over.

Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him back to his tongue.

“On your knees.” He commanded.

Dean got up on his hands and knees and Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s thighs as he dug his tongue into the tight hole.

Dean was panting hard, feeling the long soft tongue slide in and out of his hole was enough to drive him crazy.

“Cas I need more.” Dean begged.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Castiel teased as he slid a finger around the wet rim.

“Yes, yes I’ll be good I promise.” Dean begged.

Cas squeezed the lube on his palm and coated his fingers generously.

He mimicked Dean as best as he could and bit down slightly on his partner’s shoulder as he slid the first finger in. Dean seemed to open immediately, his tight hole squeezing around the intrusion but relaxing quickly.

Cas dipped his long finger in deeper and Dean moaned loudly.

“Fuck Cas, YES! More now, NOW!” Dean demanded.

“Now now, I’m in charge Dean I’ll tease you for as long as I want.” Castiel replied.

Dean groaned loudly in disapproval.

“Beg for it Dean, tell me exactly what you want.” Cas said while leaning up to kiss the soft spot on the back of Dean’s neck.

“Please angel, I need more, I want you to give me more so I can feel your cock inside me soon. Please baby.” Dean begged.

He turned his head to face Castiel and that was apparently the best thing he could have done. After that Cas was on a mission to get Dean open softly but quickly. His finger dipping in completely before adding another and gently pushing against the sides as Dean tried to keep his hips still.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.” Cas moaned as he jerked the lube up his cock rubbing it in.

He popped the head against the tight hole and squeezed it in.

He shook in pleasure. The tight pressure around the head of his cock was almost enough to have him cumming on the spot.

“Oh God Dean you’re so tight, FUCK!” Cas moaned as he tried to stay still. He didn't want to hurt Dean but he didn't want to explode after a second either.

“Cas move Dammit!” Dean growled.

“I’m not going to last long Dean, It’s so fucking tight.” He said pushing softly in further.

“Just fuck me already.” Dean answered with a thrust backward.

Castiel remembers doing that to Dean no wonder he lost it. He thrust deep and hit Dean’s prostate perfectly.

Dean’s body was trembling with pleasure.

He repeated the thrust over and over again until they were both crying out in ecstasy.

Cas slid out of Dean with a gasp and fell onto the bed beside him.

Their breathing erratic and shallow.

Dean slid his arm tight around his lover and pulled him in.

“Mm that was great angel.” He said against Cas’ ear.

“I love you Dean.” Cas whispered as he drifted off.

“I love you too baby, Goodnight.” Dean said before he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took a long shower together the next morning just leaving soft kisses on one another.

“Do you think we should ask Sam and Jess before we order them? I’d never forgive myself if they don't like it.” Cas said as he was drying his untamed hair.

“I think they will love it but if you want to make sure, we can always ask.” Dean answered.

“Sam’s worked really hard to make this perfect for him and Jessica, I want everything to be exactly the way he wants it.” Cas said as he started putting clothes.

“Okay, we’ll ask them.” Dean smiled thinking about what a girl Samantha would be over this but he loved the idea and he was sure Sam would too.

The drive to Bobby’s was always too short. Dean loved the way Cas fit perfectly under his arm as he sat behind the wheel of his Baby.

“BOBBY!” Dean called out.

“In here ya idjit.” Bobby responded.

“Where’s the Bridezilla? We need to talk to him and Jessica.” Dean chuckled.

“He’s out back lookin' at a car.” Bobby said.

“He’s what? Why’s he lookin' at a car?” Dean asked.

“Hell if I know boy! What do I look like an Encyclopedia?.” Bobby answered.

“Sure as hell thick enough.” Dean muttered under his breath, earning him a pop to the back of the head from the older man.

“Ow shit Bobby.” Dean said.

“I ain't deaf yet son. I can still hear you ya know.’ Bobby chuckled.

Cas and Dean walked toward the back of the house and they caught Sam looking at a Dodge Durango. It was in surprisingly good shape on the exterior which meant there was probably something wrong with the engine at least, no one junks a vehicle like that without some major cash needing to go into it.

“What are you lookin for Sam?” Castiel asked politely.

“Oh nothing, just thought I’d look around.” He said turning away to go back inside the house. He acted like he’d left something behind.

“Oh, that’s nice. Is Jessica awake yet? We have something we’d like to discuss with you two.” Cas said smiling.

“Yeah, Let me go get her. I think she was talking to her mom but she’s probably done now. I’ll be right back” he said climbing the stairs

 

Soon after, Sam and Jess came bouncing down the stairs hand in hand.

“What’s up guys?” Jessica asked.

“Cas had this awesome idea for your wedding gift. Although I hate ruining the surprise, we didn't want to buy anything until we were sure you’d be okay with it.”

“I’m sure whatever you want to get will be amazing.” Jess smiled.

“It’s your wedding bands though, it’s something you’ll have to wear every day, one of the biggest symbols of your love that will ever exist. I didn't want to take a chance on something so important.” Cas said.

He pulled out the wrinkled brochure and showed them the bands he’d found.

“They lock together, not that you’ll take them off very often. But when they are linked together they could say anything you want them to. You can pick between the silver, the gold, or the white gold.” His voice got extra giddy on the white gold.

Dean smiled.

“Tell them about the engraving!” Dean added.

Cas blushed slightly, but continued.

“I just remember how touched I was at the engagement party when Sam told the story of how you two met. I thought if you didn't have anything else in mind that maybe Jess’ ring would say You’re the best, or You’re my best or To my best, and Sam’s would say Just Regular Friend.” Castiel said anxiously.

Sam proceeded to squeal like the girl Dean suspected he was. Jessica teared up a little and hugged Cas tightly.

“That’s perfect Castiel!” She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I couldn't have asked for anything better.” She said pulling Dean in next.

They sat around and chatted for a while before Dean needed to leave for work.

“Oh, before we leave. I meant to tell you something Sam, I hope you don’t find it pretentious. I know my brothers’ and they are a little over the top. You see my father left us with quite a bit of money. They've never really had a lot of people they were close with. I just wouldn't want them catching you off guard with an extravagant gift. I don’t know what they will get yet but you can expect it to be expensive. They aren't doing it to show off I promise, they just like spoiling people they care about. They are quite fond of both of you. They consider you family as well as Dean now, so I didn't want to make things awkward. Don’t worry I’ll try to steer them in the right direction, I wouldn't want them spending loads of money on something you wouldn't even want or use.” Cas said smiling.

Sam laughed. “I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth Castiel, just make sure they are okay with whatever it is.”

“I will I promise.” Cas said before heading out the door behind Dean.

They barely made it out of the driveway before Castiel started beaming.

“Dean I need a couple favors. I need you to get Sam and Jess out of Bobby’s sometime later today. I need your afternoons for the next few weeks and I need you to drop me off at the house. I've had a fantastic idea!” Castiel said barely holding in his excitement.

“You’re going to ask your brother’s to buy and fix that Durango for Sammy aren't you?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him in shock.

“How did you know? Was I that obvious?” Cas said looking slightly less excited.

“Not to Sam, I don’t think. Maybe I can talk Michael and Gabriel into splitting it with me so it’s not outrageous for either of us. I didn't get a good look at it but it will probably need expensive parts, because the outside was in such good condition. I just happened to think the same thing. You know what they say about Great Minds.” Dean chuckled.

“What do they say Dean?” Castiel asked.

Dean cracked up. “Promise me you’ll never change angel!”

“Change is inevitable Dean, but I promise I’ll try not to change too much.” Cas smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

The following four weeks flew by. The Durango was finished and hiding in Cas’ garage. The wedding was only two days away and All of their friends and family had flown, or drove in to Sioux Falls. They’d ordered everything, and had called in a favor to reserve the church for the Friday before the ceremony, so they weren't all freaking out trying to get everything done on Saturday.

There was only two days left until the big day, and their bachelor party/bridal shower would be Thursday night so if the wedding party ended up wasted they wouldn't be sick during the ceremony.

Technically, Both Sam and Jessica had two separate parties planned. One of which they would share with their families. Jess would do a gift exchange and a spa day with her mother, aunt, grandmother, etc. Sam would have a Barbecue with Adam, Bobby, Jessica’s brother and father, etc. After those were over they were splitting up. Jessica was crashing at the hotel with her girlfriends, and Sam would crash with Dean at the apartment.

They’d finished the family things without much hassle, and they’d met back at Bobby’s to say their goodbyes for the night.

“This is going to be so much fun!” They heard the girls giggling.

“I love you baby! Keep him out of trouble Dean.” Jessica said after planting their last kiss as fiance's on Sam’s lips.

“I love you too Jess, don’t worry I’ll behave.” Sam replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Girls’ Night Guests:

Jessica-Bride

Gen-Maid of Honor

Megan-Bridesmaid #1

Amy-Bridesmaid #2

Carrie-Bridesmaid #3

 

Guys Night Guests:

Sam-Groom

Dean-Best Man

Castiel-Groomsman#2

Lucas-Groomsman #3

Gabriel-Cake-maker

Michael-Gabriel’s Caretaker

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“GIRL PARTAYYY!” Came screeching out of the smaller quieter mousy girl. The girls started bursting with laughter.

“Whoa, didn't know you had it in you Library.” Megan replied.

She was always giving people weird nicknames, but almost everyone could tell instantly why she’d called the younger girl library. She was gorgeous, but it was all hidden under bulky abstract clothes, big glasses, and a very shy personality.

Megan was whatever the opposite of Carrie was, she was bold and outgoing, dressed quite provocatively, and even she would say she was more the type you’d take home for one night, not to meet the parents. She’d become okay with it surprisingly early in life.

Amy was charming, funny, and very outgoing. But she was much more grown up than most of the girls. She seemed like she’d reached adulthood far too early in life. Also, she had a weird habit of looking after them like a mother hen. No one seemed to mind usually, but sometimes Megan was a little too much to handle even for her.

Gen who’s real name was Genna, was Jessica’s childhood friend. She was pretty chill until alcohol was involved, They’d found that out at Jessica’s graduation party.

Jessica couldn't help but worry a little about what the night would bring. She was incredibly excited as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys night!!!” Dean said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Dean had kept all the details a secret, even from Cas. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

“Okay listen guys, I know you’re probably expecting a big deal from me. You gotta understand though, this is Sammy’s night.” Dean said coyly.

“It’s SAM!” He heard his brother yell.

“Whatever Sasquatch anyway, Basically I wanted to do something he would like to do. Unfortunately, I still have my balls so I had to get creative.” He said chuckling along with the guys.

“There will be three parts to the evening, and each one will be a surprise. But I’ll go ahead and warn you now, Sam’s personally requested no strippers.” Dean looks apologetic but to be honest he’s quite happy about it.

A couple of Ahh’s come from the guys.. Gabriel louder than the rest but they seem to be okay with it overall.

“I promise I've really tried to make sure you guys have lots of fun tonight.” Dean said smiling.

He pulled out a piece of black cloth and wrapped it around Sam’s eyes.

“Can you see anything?” Castiel asked as he pulled the cloth tightly against Sam’s face.

“Nope, nothing Cas.” Sam responded.

Finally they led him to the Impala and let him have shotgun while Luke and Castiel took the back seat. Michael and Gabriel drove the charger. They pulled into the parking lot and pulled Sam inside. He could hear the gasps as the guys entered the room behind him.

“You can take the blindfold off Sam.” Dean said. It was a huge room full of Sam’s favorite things. A fully stocked bar, a huge flat screen, an even larger shelf of video games, a pool table, and a poker table.

“Wow Dean this is great!” Sam squealed.

Dean pulled his brother in and patted him on the back.

“Whatchya wanna do first man?” He said smiling. He knew Sam better than anyone, and almost all the guys were happy with beer, pool, poker, and video games.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and the girls went to the private VIP lounge at the smallest club in town. They had drinks being served to them by hot shirtless guys in tight black shorts. Mostly though they just sat and talked for a while.

About an hour into it though people started pulling out gift bags.

Jessica looked incredibly confused.

Each girl had a bag or two waiting for her.

“Go on Jess!” Gen yelped.

The first bag opened was a pajama tank and shorts set that was covered in kisses and xoxoxo designs. The next was a black teddy, with some massage oils.

Each bag got progressively more daring, eventually Jessica blushed when she opened a giant black vibrator. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends.

“Really Megan?” She said teasingly.

“I didn't do it.” Megan replied putting her hands up innocently.

Jessica looked confused for a minute but then she saw a huge smile on Carrie’s face. Apparently everyone else saw it too because their eyes went wide and they all started laughing uncontrollably.

“Good one Library, it’s always the quiet ones who are the freaks.” Megan cheered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They boys had spent a couple hours just hanging out, they seemed to be having a lot of fun but Dean had more planned.

“Okay okay guys, time to load up. First though, Cas I need you to blindfold Sam. Then I need you to get him out of his clothes and into .. this.” He said handing a small black bag to Castiel.

“Uh Dean?” Cas and Sam mimicked one another with confused looks.

“Just trust me okay?” Dean said before ushering the rest of the guys out of the room.

After the blindfold was tied Cas opened the bag and almost immediately laughed, but he kept quiet.

“Sam if you want I can hand you the clothes and leave but it might prove difficult to dress yourself blindfolded.” Castiel offered.

“Nah let’s do this.” Sam said.

Castiel found his enthusiasm quite hilarious. Sam pulled his clothes off quickly.

Castiel gave him the replacement boxers first. He pulled on a plain black shirt, and handed him a pair of stretchy, black pants.

Once Sam was fully dressed again Castiel couldn't stop himself from telling Sam just how lucky he thought Jess was. They both laughed. 

They left quickly and went to the parking lot of some club. Sam could hear the bass beating from outside the door. Finally they were in this small closet like room and Dean took the blindfold off.

“It’s your choice but I wanted you to have the chance to do it. Those girls, Jess included have been staring at half naked men in tight black shorts all night. I bought you one of their outfits, and this.” He said handing Sam a full face mask.

“What for?” Sam asked clueless.

“Thought you might wanna go in there and give your girl a private dance.” Dean said.

Sam laughed heartily and thanked him before he left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the girls were starting to feel a little tipsy they were well beyond a few cocktails at this point.

Jessica stared oddly at the man who walked into the room with the mask. None of their waiters had been masked before. She looked up and down the tight body and she knew, it was Sam. The dumb ass had forgotten to cover the giant ass tattoo on his chest. Even she wasn't drunk enough to not know her fiance’s body. She played along though, wondering how far Sam would take it.

He moved his body to the music and slowly stripped off the black pants over the tight black shorts. He moved closer to Jess and looked into the eyes of his soon to be wife. She smiled at him, like she’d always smiled at Sam. He was a little confused but he blamed himself for attempting to fool her, he wasn't going to stop though. He wanted to see how far she’d let it go.

He made his way over to Jess’s chair and lifted it easily, carefully spinning her around. He straddled her lap without saying a word and began to grind over her hips. Her hands slid over his skin grabbing and squeezing. She let her hands wander to his hard round ass and he thrust forward when she squeezed the tightly toned flesh.

The other girls didn't know it was Sam. At first they were cat-calling and whooping at the man wearing the mask. Now they were starting to worry that maybe he was getting a little too friendly and Jess was too drunk.

Sam slid down on an empty chair beside Jess and pulled her onto his lap. She moved her hips seductively until she could feel his erection pushing against her.

“I’ll be right back handsome.” Jessica said seductively in his ear.

“Girls come here!” She said squealing by the door.

She whispered something to them they all smiled and left the room.

Sam was starting to worry, maybe he should just tell her it was him. Why would she want to be left alone with a stranger? He was starting to feel horribly guilty until she slid back down on his lap.

Jessica got really close to his ear.

“I want you to fuck me.” She said grinding herself hard against his cock.

Just as Sam was about to pull his mask off he heard her continue.

“Fuck me Sam!” She moaned against his ear.

He took the mask off quickly, surprised.

“You knew? How did you know? Sam asked.

“For someone so intelligent, you can be really stupid sometimes Sam. Your plan, or Dean’s plan or whoever’s plan wasn't well thought out.. first .. I know your body better than I know my own. Every mole, Every freckle, Every everything! Secondly ...LOOK Dumb ass.” She said pointing to the giant protection symbol over his heart.

“Oh my god, you’re right Dean didn't think this through.” He said cracking up.

Without looking down she knew how hard he was but she didn't want to have sex in the back room of some weird club.

“ Sorry waiter. But, I’m saving myself for marriage.” She said as she winked at him.

“He’s a lucky guy.” Sam said chuckling.

She climbed off his lap and gave him a minute to cool off, and told him she loved him before kicking him out.

He walked out smiling.

“Damn you were in there a lot longer than I expected. I figured Jess would kick you out quickly, I left the guys waiting in the car.” Dean said panicked.

“You didn't really think about what was going to happen in there did you Dean?” Sam asked.

“God NO! I don’t think about your junk and stuff man.” Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

“Dean she knew it was me.” He said quickly.

“How?” Dean asked.

“We've been together since we were teenagers Dean, not to mention the fairly unique tattoo.” He answered.

“SHIT! I didn't think about that, sorry Sammy.” Dean continued.

“Nah it’s cool we had fun.”

They got out to the car where the others were waiting.

“Sorry guys, didn't’ know he’d take so long.” He said.

Dean apologized profusely but they’d all told him not to worry about it. They’d actually had a decent time just talking to one another. The brothers had found out more about Lucas and he’d done the same in return.

“Okay blindfold Sammy.” Dean said before tying the black strip back around Sam’s eyes.

“Last stop before heading back to the apartment.” He said happily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were giggling uncontrollably when they walked back into the room.

“I can’t believe Sam Winchester just gave you a strip tease and a lap dance.” Gen said.

“You are so lucky!” Carrie said practically squealing.

“Trick is, to make them fall in love with you when you’re 4 years old and hope they turn out that hot!” She said winking back at her friends.

Soon after they left and went back to the hotel. They didn't get too wild and crazy, it wasn't Jessica’s style and the girls respected her decision for a mild drunken escapade.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and everyone except Sam helped him unload the boxes.

Sam could hear shuffling around for the first ten minutes and the distinct smell of gunpowder, what the hell was Dean up to?

“Dean I hope you don’t plan on shooting me and taking Jess for yourself!” Sam yelled to him.

“No Sammy she’s all yours I've got my own Angel.” Dean said chuckling the boys gave him hell about it but he loved Cas he wasn't going to be shy about it.

“Dude how many times do I have to tell you it’s Sam!” The younger brother responded.

“Whatever Bitch you ready?” Dean asked.

“Sure, as long as I can take this blindfold off Jerk!” Sam smiled back excited to see what was going on.

“Well if you insist...” Castiel said trailing off.

Everyone counted to three and just as the knot untied from the back of Sam’s head, he heard a loud KABOOM and a few whizzing noises before his eyes focused on the lights flickering in his face.

Fireworks! Not the professional grade either, the kind they’d bought when they were kids. Both Sam and Dean climbed on the hood of the Impala and watched as the Novak brothers and Lucas set fire to every single flare. They were quiet, just laying there smiling for a long time. It wasn't until the guys started a Roman Candle War that they got involved. (DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS, WE USED TO DO THIS WITH THE NEIGHBOR KIDS .. HURTS LIKE HELL FOLKS! ) The guys played around for a while but it was going on sunrise so they decided to head back home. Dean and Michael were designated drivers. Since Sam was sleeping in Adam’s old room. Cas and Dean agreed that he’d stay with Gabe and Michael for those nights. So they dropped Lucas back off at the hotel and went home while Sam and Dean drove back to the diner.

Sam wasn't really drunk at this point, mostly just happy. He would admit his head was buzzing slightly but nothing a cup of coffee wouldn't have cured immediately.

“I knew I made the right choice.” Sam said.

“Huh?” Dean replied.

“For Best Man, you were always the right choice.” He answered.

Dean chuckled. “What makes you think that? The last thing I am is the Best anything.” Dean said laughing even harder.

“Stop it Dean!” Sam said with a venom Dean hadn’t heard in years.

“Stop what Sam?” Dean asked.

“Stop saying stuff like that, you don’t understand what it does to me Dean. I know you better than anyone, and while some people would think that you belittling yourself was just you cracking jokes and making fun, I KNOW better. I know that you think that shit is true man, and it’s just not! I know that you’re more insecure than you are cocky. Although, what you show people would vastly contradict that. I know that when you think about yourself you aren't happy with who you are. You use those little insults to keep yourself in line. I’m sick of it. You have to stop! This has to stop now!” Sam paused only for a second, not long enough for Dean to respond.

“Dean I know you are allergic to feelings but it’s best to say this now in private, instead of being in front of everyone. So I’m just going to say it! You are the best example of a human being I've ever known. You think all these wonderful things about Adam and I, but you don’t give yourself any of the credit.

I’ll be the first to admit that Kate did a pretty good job for the first fourteen years for Adam, the kid had his head on straight when we got him. Don’t think for a second though, he wouldn't have been a hell of a sight worse off if he’d got put in the system. God only knows what would have happened to him if you didn't sign the papers. Not to mention actually taking care of him for the last four years.

Sam took another breath. By this time they were at the diner but neither man was moving.

Dean you've basically been raising me since I was two. You were four years old... Do you know what four year old children do? They play, they get dirty, they climb trees, and they wait for their parents to do all the important things like feed them, wash their clothes, and clean up after them. Do you remember what you were doing at four Dean? You were telling me stories because you couldn't read yet, tucking me in at night, you were potty training me for Christ’s sake. You were making my food even if it was sandwiches, or crackers, or whatever we had that you could reach. I even remember you climbing on a step stool to do laundry sometimes. I don’t remember everything, but I remember small details. I’ll only say this once Dean. Everything I am, EVERYTHING, is because of you. You think all these wonderful nice things about me all the time, I can see it when you look at me with so much pride. You have to understand that I’d be nothing if it weren't for you. The way that I am, the person that I am, that’s because I've been watching you all these years and doing my damnedest to turn out just like you.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

“So help me God if you ask why I’d want to be like you I’ll kick your ass right here.” Sam responded.

Dean shut his mouth again as if that were exactly what he was going to say but, didn't want to start a fist fight with his brother even though he knew he could take him.

“Man you gotta stop beating yourself down, you've done it for so many years that you've talked yourself into believing it. It’s not true Dean, none of it. You are smart, kind, generous, and you love so deeply and so truly. What you’re doing hurts the people you care about. When you say things like you aren't the best, you aren't the smart one, or you’re nothing better than a pretty face. You are basically insulting everyone you care about, I've done nothing but try to be like you my whole life. And you basically insult the person I am or the person I want to be by spewing those lies. I’m not going to let you do it anymore. You deserve better, hell if you don’t do it for yourself do it for me or Adam or even Castiel. He deserves the man that I've looked up to my entire life, and you deserve him. He’s an awesome guy, but if you don’t stop the self loathing, you will lose him Dean. I know you, if you keep this up you’ll tell yourself a million times how far out of your league he is or how much better he deserves and you’ll push him away in efforts to save him from you. Honestly, I think that’s the worst possible thing you could ever do. He makes you happier than I've ever seen you Dean so figure this shit out and fix it. I’m going to bed.” He said getting out of the car.

He didn't even give Dean a chance to speak. Not that he really had any idea of what to say. He expected a thank you at the end of the night, not a lecture. Sam could be a little self-righteous when he wanted to be. He couldn't blame his brother for trying though, if it really did upset him that much maybe Dean would try to reevaluate his opinion of himself, a little at least. Sam had made some good points.

Why do you like me?-D

It wasn't long before he was settled into his pajamas in bed when his phone beeped back.

I don’t have time to list all the reasons,` but I can give you my top five if you’d like to talk.-Cas

You weren't trying to sleep were you?-D

Instead of a beep his phone rings and he picks up quickly.

“Dean what’s going on?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing I was just wondering why an awesome guy like you wants to be with me.” 

Dean worded it as carefully as he could trying not to use any derogatory remarks about himself. Believe it or not he actually had to try.

“Well I am awesome, it’s good that you've noticed.” He laughed gently.

“I’m kinda serious Cas. Why me?” Dean asked again.

“Dean you are wonderful, to be honest I've wondered the opposite so many times I can no longer count. I've always loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something beautiful under the skin as well as on top of it. Okay Dean you want a list I’ll give you a list.” He said chuckling.

“1. While you are VERY HANDSOME, that’s not the reason I love you most. Although it may be the first way I noticed I was interested in you. However the number one reason I love you is that you love me. Not that I would love anyone who loved me in that way, that would just be creepy. This isn't coming out right.” He sighed before continuing.

“It’s not just the fact that you do love me it’s the way you love me. It’s like you give so much of yourself to people that you aren't a whole person without them. I’m sure that includes Sam and Adam as well even though it’s a completely different kind of love. You love like nothing else in the world matters but the people you care about. Even the most in love people I've known always keep parts of themselves back in relationships, even familial ones, they hold on to pieces of themselves as if it offers protection from pain. It’s like you don’t have the ability to do that. You care only about others and leave nothing for yourself. I think it’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

2\. I love that you naturally make me laugh. When I say naturally I mean you make me laugh, but not by telling jokes or funny stories all the time. I mean you and the way you are your natural charm it’s appealing and humorous. I love that we can talk for hours and I’m never bored. You are most of that reason or at least in the beginning you were. I've told you before I've never really been good with people, they don’t generally take a liking to me. From the first moment we met you never once looked at me like a weirdo or a freak.

3\. I love how you love Sam and Adam. It should probably come second instead of third but I’m a selfish bastard unlike you. I love how you've taken care of them like it was your destiny, and most 18 year old boys would have walked away if not from Sam than at least from Adam. I’m not saying it would have been the right thing to do but raising a brother you've known for sixteen years is much different than raising one you've known for a few hours. You were eighteen and even then you knew the right thing to do and you did it without question. Where other people would have wavered you never once thought there was another option. I love that.

4\. Your eyes, it’s a physical trait I’ll give you that but Dean those eyes are probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I once saw the Eiffel Tower at dawn and it was gorgeous, but nothing I have seen since the first time I saw your eyes has even remotely compared. I feel like if I stare into them long enough they will tell me the secrets of the world, or at least your mind. Sometimes they do.

5\. Your intelligence. You think you aren't smart because you didn't go to college or you didn't make straight A’s in school, but that’s not true at all. I've been classified as genius for so many years I've lost count and I still think in most ways you’re smarter than I've ever been. In all the important ways I’m sure of it.

You are amazing Dean.. the real question is.. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?” 

Cas said finally breathing deep instead of shallow breaths to finish the thoughts.

Dean was teary eyed and speechless. The fact that Cas had thought all those nice things about him, it confused him but it also made him think maybe the things he said to himself weren't a hundred percent correct.

“I love you Angel!” Dean replied through the tears.

“I love you too Dean get some sleep.” Castiel said as he yawned.

“Okay baby goodnight.” He said before hanging up the phone.

Maybe he did deserve Cas, At least Castiel seemed to think so. Who was Dean to question one of the most intelligent people he’d ever known.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wedding Rehearsal went perfectly. They sat the Diner up for the rehearsal dinner, Cas reused most of the stuff he’d purchased for the Engagement Party. It looked beautiful, and everyone seemed to have a good time.

Sam and Jess decided they would keep themselves chaste between the bachelor/ette parties and the ceremony. However, it was greatly interrupting Dean and his not so virgin plans.

Cas was sleeping at home, if that’s what you could even call it at this point. He was so used to having Cas with him every night they’d basically unintentionally moved in together. But now that comfort was gone.

They didn't want a real honeymoon. Even though multiple people had offered to pay for one for them. Dean had a sneaking suspicion it was because they didn't want to leave any earlier than necessary.

He planned to give the newly married couple their vehicle after the ceremony and that would mean they’d have to leave at least a few days early, for the drive alone. He wasn't happy about that. But, Sam really did need something to get around in. It might even mean more trips home. It wasn't an easy drive by any means, but it was certainly cheaper than flying. Between the three of them, they could probably drive it straight if they needed to.

He was going to miss them so much. He tried not to think about it too much, no sense in getting himself worked up earlier than he needed to.

Sam could see his brother was slightly on edge, by the looks of him he was about to crack. He chuckled to himself. The two years he’d spent with Dean after Cas left he’d never seen him so pent up. Apparently having his boyfriend back and very much active (from what Adam has told him) was making it more difficult than the drought of the four years combined.

Sam pulled Cas to the side because the last thing he wanted to do was discuss his brother’s sex life with his brother. He’d have to settle for discussing it with his brother’s boyfriend. He wasn't sure that was any better, but a guy could hope.

“Okay, so this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to Bobby’s after everyone leaves. I’m going to hang out there until midnight or so. I will be back around 12:30.” He said eyeing Cas as to signal something Castiel obviously didn't understand.

“Oh Okay, and do you need a ride back or something?” Castiel asked in complete confusion.

Sam pulled his hand in his palm in defeat. He should have known subtle didn't work on Cas.

“Listen I’m only going to say this once. I don’t want to know the details, I don’t want to know anything! But, I know the look of sexual frustration, and it’s not something I feel comfortable seeing on my brother. I’m not going to be back until late, just go whatever with him and I’ll see you at the church tomorrow.” Sam said walking away hoping that would help him forget what he’d just said.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. He’d seen the look on Dean and he’d been feeling it himself. The constant anxiety and excess energy. He was fairly certain he had some sort of supernatural power inside him, otherwise he’d have already jumped Dean. Crowd or no crowd.

Everyone left shortly after that. Dean was surprised to see Sam go with Adam and Bobby, saying he’d be back later.

The minute the door was closed and locked, Dean turned to find a very eager Castiel behind him.

“Upstairs, now!” Cas ordered, playfully smacking Dean’s ass as he headed for the stairs.

Dean smiled tugging his boyfriend’s hand along behind him.

“It’s been...so .. long Cas... I thought...I was...going to...explode.” Dean mutters between the kisses.

Dean stills when Cas stops kissing him.

“Dean it’s biologically impossible to explode from a lack of sex.” Castiel replies.

Dean can’t help but laugh.

“Jesus Cas, that’s not what I meant. Well it kinda is but nevermind. Just come on.” He said leading them both to the bed.

Normally they’d both take their time undressing one another, kissing, touching, all that good stuff. This however was not one of those situations. They were both in too great of a need for most of it.

They stripped themselves off quickly and were both rock hard with want. Cas reached to the dresser drawer and pulled out the lube. His hand moving as swiftly as possible he prepped himself while watching Dean stroke his own cock. The sight alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. He did everything he could to control himself and push the orgasm down further.

His fingers slid out and grabbed Dean’s hand flipping it over and adding a generous amount of lube to his palm. Dean stroked the silky liquid over his cock and called out for him. Cas straddled Dean’s hips and slid himself gently down. Both of the men shuddered in pleasure as his body sank all the way down. A short moment later he was moving. His hips pulling up and thrusting down hard against Dean.

“Fuck Cas, that’s it angel. Ride me. Take my cock.” Dean said between thrust.

“Dean, GOD DEAN, I need you ... all the time.” Castiel said as he shoved himself all the way down and moved his hips in a circular motion until Dean’s cock was rubbing hard against his prostate.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and held him up as he thrust up into him. They were both panting and screaming out for more as he pushed even harder.

“Yes Dean YES right there, FUCK!” Cas screamed.

They both came hard after that. Dean could Cas’ hot cum squirting over his stomach. Cas could feel Dean’s shooting inside him. They rode out their orgasms just feeling their bodies together.

They quickly made their way to the shower to clean themselves up. The clock said it was still too early for Sam to be back so they put pajamas on and got back into bed. Dean figured they could control themselves for the rest of the night so it was okay for Cas to sleep over. He didn't mention that the thoughts of spending another night without him felt like someone taking his oxygen away.

They slept in fairly late, the ceremony wasn't until afternoon and they didn't have much to do. Dean went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. He sent a quick text to the guys and made sure they were all coming.

Sam came downstairs to a very satisfied looking Dean, and he winced at the fact that he knew why. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Of course that feeling doubled when he saw Cas coming downstairs equally happy.

“Today’s the big day man! You freaking out?” Dean said smiling.

“Nah man couldn't be happier. I was lucky she liked me at four, I certainly don’t know what I did to keep her this long, but I’m not stupid enough to question it.” Sam replied.

“Congratulations Sam!” Castiel said pulling him in for a hug.

“Thanks Cas, For everything.” He said meaning much more than thanks for congratulating me, or thanks for the hug.

“Anything for you Sam” He replied.

“Would you kindly get your giant paws off my boyfriend?” Dean asked.

They both started laughing.

Everyone arrived just about the time breakfast was finished. They ate quickly and made their way to the church. Once there, everyone changed into their tuxes. Dean stood by harassing Sam about every little detail, he was clearly nervous.

“Dean calm down, you aren't the one getting hitched.” Sam teased.

“I know I just want this to be perfect for you Sam, you deserve it.” Dean replied.

Dean had not left his brother’s side since early that morning. He wanted to go see Jess though, make sure everything was good with her.

“Knock! Knock!” He said redundantly as his large fist rapped against the door.

Carrie cracked the door hesitantly, and opened it completely once she caught sight of the green eyes.

“Well, Well, look at you Miss Moore.” Dean said as he walked into the room.

Jessica turned around to face him and that’s when Dean got the full picture.

He was nearly speechless.

“Wow Jess, you look even more beautiful. You sure you want to be tied with the Jolly Green Giant for the rest of your life?” Dean said chuckling.

“Well now that you mention it... “ Jess said laughing back.

“Can I give the bride a hug?” Dean asked glancing around the room for approval.

Jess just ran over to him and squeezed him tight.

“I love you so much. Thank you for everything Dean.” Jess whispered in his ear.

He almost shed a tear but decided he was going to hang on if it killed him.

“Love you too Sis.” He said with a nudge.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Now get out of here before you make me cry.” She said making a shooing gesture at him.

It was almost time Sam was standing at the altar with the preacher. The music started and the flower girls were adorable. Jessica had a pair of twin six year old nieces and they went up the isle throwing handfuls of rose petals to the ground. The four year old ring bearer came right after and he stood beside Sam. The music changed and the Bridesmaids were escorted by the groomsmen up the aisle. Dean was thankful Megan was walking with Adam, she’d been flirting with Cas to the point of it making him uncomfortable. He got to walk up with Gen who he knew. and was incredibly grateful for that too.

Pretty soon they were all standing at the front waiting on the traditional wedding march tune.

Jessica’s Dad ushered her up the isle like they’d practiced the night before. Sam’s breath hitched when he saw how beautiful she looked. Jessica had always been gorgeous but standing before him in solid white, about to agree to be his for all eternity, he couldn't imagine anything more stunning.

The preacher started and everyone kind of zoned out until they got to the personal vows. Jess started.

“Sam, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to put into words how much I love you but I will say that you have been my everything since before I was old enough to know what everything was. I told you when we were six that we’d get married one day. When I said it then I felt it with just as much conviction as I felt the day you asked me and I said yes. We've had fights, arguments, horrible days, we've treated each other like crap sometimes. But know this, I've never once doubted my love for you or your's for me. I've never once had second thoughts about spending my life with you, not since I was a six year old child. You've made me so happy all these years, I promise to do my best to make you happy for the rest of them.” Jess nodded at him doing her best not to cry.

Sam however, was not so lucky. Tears streaming down his face. He’d been waiting for this for so long he couldn't even remember. Now that he had it, he wasn't going to be embarrassed by a few tears.

“Jessica, I had a really hard time trying to come up with the right words. While I’m fairly convinced that my vocabulary is lacking, I don’t think the words are out there. I cannot express what you've meant to me over the years. I promise to do everything I can to make sure you never forget how unique you are. I promise to do everything I can to help you achieve your dreams no matter what they are. I promise that I’ll actively try to remember this moment when I’m angry or I've had a bad day. The moment you agreed to be mine for the rest of our lives. In this moment, I can think of nothing more wonderful than just that. Last but not least, I promise to strive every day to be a better man, looking at you today I know I’m unworthy. I know there’s really nothing I can do to deserve a woman like you but I’m going to actively try to close the gap each day by getting better, doing better, becoming someone you’ll be proud to call your husband. I love you Jessica Moore.” Sam said as the tears pulling softly down his face.

The preacher finished his speech as they exchanged the beautifully engraved white gold bands.

They kissed.

Half a second later Dean yells “Called it!”

Everyone starts laughing as they make their way to the doorway to throw the rose petals at the newly married couple.

They stopped outside expecting the Impala. Sam looked confused when there was a newly washed and waxed Dodge Durango parked there in it’s place.

Dean walked up to him and was joined shortly by Michael and Gabriel.

“What do you think Samsquatch?” Gabriel piped.

“OH MAN! How have I not thought of that already?” Dean asks.

Gabriel smirked in response.

“It’s nice?” Sam said still half confused.

“Congratulations Sam, Jess, This is yours. From all of us.” Michael replied thinking he had to lay it out for Sam cause he apparently wasn't getting it.

Sam squealed like a girl.

“Okay I’m officially embarrassed to call you my brother now, I never want to hear that sound again!” Dean responded.

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret this whole, life time obligation thing now.” Jess teased.

“Shut it Mrs. Winchester. You are lucky to have him.” Dean replied.

“Don’t I know it.” She said as she pulled all three men in for individual hugs.

Michael looked slightly uncomfortable but he hugged her back politely.

“Thank you so much guys, I know what this means to Sam and I honestly couldn't thank you enough.” She said shedding a small tear.

Sam pulled them all in too, because he’s a girl like that.

The reception was beautiful, better than anyone had imagined. Everyone was dancing and playing and talking until they heard the clink of the glass.

Gen went first in the speeches.

“I've known these two since Kindergarten and even that apparently wasn't early enough to get between them.” She said with a wink.

“Seriously though Jess and Sam have been inseparable since I can remember, one time in second grade they tried to put them in different classes. They’d organized everything by last initials and M just wasn't far enough in the alphabet to get put in class with a W. When they told Jessica that she said I’ll just change my last name to Winchester, that way they can’t split us up.” Everyone gave an aww and a slight chuckle.

“Well Jessica that day has come, and I can honestly say I couldn't be happier for you. Sam has grown up to be not only one of the most attractive men I've ever known but he’s also probably the most amazing. You hit the jackpot girl, and I want to thank you for not only being my friends for all these years but showing me a fine example of what true love looks like.” She finished.

There was a nice round of applause before Dean stood up.

“I guess it’s my turn now huh, where to start? I've been told this would be the most epic time to tell an embarrassing Sam story, and trust me I have a lot of them. We could always start with Sam’s biggest fear;” He said chuckling until Sam kicked him under the table.

“Okay okay, I won’t completely embarrass you.” Dean said still smiling.

Everyone heard a slight sigh of disappointment and a few laughs.

“Jessica you've always been like a sister to me, I guess for the first time now it’s legally binding.” He said giving a nervous laugh.

“Sam, you were my only priority for the first four years of your life. Then you came home dragging this cute little blonde with you and all the sudden I had someone else to love and take care of. I would thank you for that but to be fair I’m the one who introduced you crazy kids to begin with. Thank you for keeping this amazingly wonderful girl in my life. She’s helped me in ways she didn't even know. It was so comforting to know that there was someone out there who loved you and wanted to take care of you as much as I did. To be honest when you wanted to move to California to go to college I wanted to freak out. I wanted to scream and beg you to stay. I almost did, but I wanted you to be happy so I kept my mouth shut. The moment Jess came over bouncing with her acceptance letter though, I knew everything would be okay. I knew she’d take care of you and she’d love you no matter what. That’s all I could have ever hoped for.” He paused taking a breath.

“Jessica, I’ll never be able to repay you for all you've done for Sammy and me but remember that you've been family for years now and you know what family means to me. So you know how important that makes you in my book. I could not be happier for you guys and I want you to remember no matter how hard things get at times, you've always got family.” Dean said.

Clapping erupted through the room. Dean smiled and sat back down.

“Thank God that’s over” He whispered in Cas’ ear.

Before he could really get comfortable though Jessica stood up and clinked her glass.

“I know it’s probably not traditional for the bride to make a speech as well but there were some things that needed to be said in front of everyone. First and foremost we thank everyone for showing up today and sharing in this amazing moment with us. And don’t worry I've been speaking for him for years, I’m allowed to say we and us.” She said chuckling as Sam shook his head.

“Secondly I want to remind everyone of the story Sam told at the Engagement Party, but I want to tell you it from mostly my perspective. My mom told me we were leaving and I was fine with it until she said that we wouldn't be coming back to that house. We would only come back to visit grandma and grandpa on holidays. I was a nervous wreck. The only thing that seemed to calm me down was my favorite Teddy Bear. I was only four years old and my whole world had been uprooted. My dad had just been transferred and I had a completely new house, new things, new life, and I was so confused. The worst thing of all was the one thing that had kept me reasonably calm through all this change was missing. My mom and Dad did their best to calm me down but they had a load of grown-up problems to deal with so eventually they had to just leave me to cry on the porch steps. Not long after that I see two adorable little boys. The younger one being not so politely pushed by the older one. I could tell he was shy by the way he tried to hide behind the bigger one. “This is Sam, he can be your just regular friend.” I didn't respond right away I just continued to cry for my lost Teddy “What’s wrong?” I hear come out of the older boy’s mouth. I of course tell him about how I can’t find my Teddy Bear and he leaves the other one standing there staring at me like I’m going to attack him. I couldn't help but laugh at him.” She said chuckling again thinking about it.

“I asked him if he was okay and eventually managed to make him talk. He told me his brother’s name was Dean and he was six. Once he started talking about Dean it was hard to get him to shut up. He talked about all the cool things Dean did with him. When Dean came back holding my stuffed animal I smiled instantly and hugged him. Sam was next on my list and he stiffened up a little bit but I hugged the anxiety right out of him.” She paused needing a minute.

Tears came rolling down her face before she started the next thought but she had to get it out.

“You see Dean, you not only gave me my Teddy Bear that day, you gave me so much more. You gave me my future husband, the love of my life. And you gave me my best friend. Sam is the perfect just regular friend. But you Dean, are my best friend. I know that Sam and I will never be each other’s best friends even though people say we should be. I’m okay with that. I love Sam enough to know that I’d never WANT to be his best friend. I’m perfectly fine with being his just regular friend. I’m not sure I ever told you this but you haven’t just raised two siblings you've practically raised three. Thank you for being Brother, Father, and Best friend to both me and Sam all these years. We wouldn't be here today without you. We love you Dean.” She finished by pulling him in for another hug and wiping the tear from his cheek.

“ I meant every word.” She whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short only like 2300 words maybe but I'm tired and it was a good place to call it quits for the night, hope you enjoy it.

It was just one more day before the younger Winchesters were heading back to California. Dean couldn't help but get a little choked up. Dean had taken on some extra help so he could spend the two weeks of Summer Vacation lazing around with his family, and then Cas when they were gone. They’d all been inseparable for the last week except for the late nights and early mornings. Sam and Jess were newlyweds after all. Dean and Cas were just horn-dogs. Even Jessica’s friend Carrie had stayed back to be part of the road trip crew. She was a year younger than Jess and Sam and a year older than Adam. She’d taken to the youngest Winchester like a duck to a pond though. She was quite smitten and by the looks of Adam he was too. 

“We are going shopping today!” Jess said pulling the younger girl into the car with her.

“Jess it’s your last day here for a while don’t you want to spend it with Dean and Castiel?” Carrie asked.

“Nope! I’m sick of boys and besides I’m a girl on a mission.” She replied chuckling.

“What mission is that exactly?” Carrie said scrunching her face up in confusion.

“Mission hasn't been named yet but I recommend we call it Mission: Carechester.” Jessica said laughing even harder.

“What the hell is Carechester?” Carrie replied.

“Mission Objective: Makeover and Snagging a Winchester. And by the way we are hanging out with Castiel, we are going to pick him up right now. I’m already a Winchester, and I’m sure Cas won’t be far behind me. Dean’s head over heels for that boy. That just leaves Adam, and we need to get him snapped up by a really great woman before he takes to some skank at Stanford. So we decided if you want to, we’ll take you shopping on us, get you some new duds, maybe change your hair, but all of this is totally up to you. If you don’t want to I’ll just shop for myself for a while and then we can grab some lunch and fro-yo or something. I love Dean, Sam, and Adam. But, I think they needed brother time and I needed to get the hell out of there. Anyway, whatever you want is cool with us there’s no pressure Carrie!” Jess stopped and took a deep breath when she saw her friend’s cheeks go red.

That was right about the time they pulled into the diner parking lot and Castiel was waiting for them.

“Hey Ladies!” He said cheerfully.

They echoed hellos

“So Makeover?” Cas asked.

“Don’t know yet she’s still thinking it over.” Jess replied with a smile.

“Adam is really cool guys, I don’t think he’d want a mousy bookworm like me.” Carrie said chewing her lip.

They both barked out laughing.

“Oh, Hon!” Castiel said laughing even harder.

“Have you noticed nothing?” Jessica said laughing.

“Winchesters are notoriously known for being attracted to intelligence. Not to be cocky here but I’m literally a genius, Jessica got a full ride academic scholarship to one of the top schools in the country. Trust me sweetie, they like the smarts.” Castiel said still chuckling.

“Yes but you guys are hot, I’m just like average or whatever. That may not be the most important factor but it counts for a lot. Adam is gorgeous, and I’m well... I’m me.” She said still confused.

“Listen Carrie, you’re not unattractive. I’m not offering you a makeover because I think you don’t look pretty exactly how you are. I just don’t think you feel pretty, and to be honest, confidence is everything. I think a new wardrobe and maybe a new haircut would give you the confidence you need. And I’ll say this too, the first time I saw Adam look at you, it wasn't your brain he was checking out girl!” Jess replied.

“Okay, Let’s do it!” Carrie answered.

Everyone cheered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get up Samsquatch!” Dean said. He absolutely loved the new nickname courtesy of Gabriel.

“Get the fuck away from me too early.” Sam said.

“You are going about it all wrong Dean! Watch this.” Adam said.

“PANCAKES!” Adam screamed. Sam shot up out of bed.

“Aww you guys made pancakes for me?” Sam asked.

“No, what the hell do you think this is? Get ready and I’ll buy you some at the diner though.” Dean said laughing.

“Adam you little Jerk.” Sam said smiling.

“Whatever works Ass.” Adam replied.

The guys pulled in the diner and ordered breakfast. The coffee was served immediately, and not a single Winchester could have been happier.

“So what are we doing for the day?” Dean asked.

“We are going shopping.” Sam replied with a smirk.

“Dammit Sam I don’t wanna get a damn makeover or some other stupid shit. Just because I’m dating a guy doesn't mean I’m going to be your new gay BFF.” Dean said genuine uninterested in the suggestion.

“I got a text from Gabe, said Cas’ birthday is next Thursday, I figured you either didn't know or forgot considering you hadn’t said anything about it.” Sam replied casually.

“SHIT! I totally forgot, I mean I didn't technically know but Gabriel told me a like a year ago I tried to remember but honestly I hadn’t thought about it. What am I going to do?” Dean asked.

“We’ll here to help you find something awesome for him man, don’t worry.” Adam said.

“You Better!” Dean replied as he internally and maybe externally freaked out a little.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute Carrie!” Jess squealed.

“How do you like it though? It doesn't matter how good we think it looks on you, you’re the one who has to wear it and feel comfortable.” Castiel injected.

“I like it, I really really like it! Let’s get some more.” She answered.

They spent the next two hours roaming through all different kinds of shops. Around lunch time they grabbed some food and frozen yogurt.

Just about the time they were ready to finish Carrie popped up.

“We should do it all, might as well jump in head first. We’ll go get my hair and nails done, and then we’ll go get me some new makeup. I’m buying for you two if you want any of it.” She said smiling.

Jess hadn’t seen Carrie this happy or this talkative since she’d known her. It was delightful to see her friend bouncing through the mall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam picked up his phone as they entered the third store, they had already been looking for an hour but Dean hated the mall so they were looking through abstract street shops.

We all need to meet up for dinner, semi formal, make sure Adam looks his best-Wife

Jess had been “wife” in Sam’s phone since he was sixteen and Dean put it on there as a joke, He’d left it but now it didn't stop him from smiling at the current reality of it.

Semi-formal? Do we have a reservation somewhere?-Hubs

Cas is going to get us in at Bros. Brasserie, and yes suits but not tuxes. Trust me you guys are going to die-Wife

I’ll tell them, not sure how Dean will take it but I’ll tell him it was Cas’ idea. Maybe he wont kill me!-Hubs

Love you see you @ 7-Wife

See you then, Love you more-Hubs

Dean watched as Sam got giddy over texts so he knew they were from Jess.

“Man I need help don’t just stand around texting your wife all day.” Dean teased.

“She’s with yours, and they said we all need to meet them at this fancy restaraunt for dinner, wearing suits.” He said laughing.

“Shit.” Dean said.

“That’s hilarious, have fun with that.” Adam laughed.

“You’re going too Jerk. We aren’t turning Carrie into the fifth wheel.” Sam replied with a knowing smile.

“Oh, Carrie’s going?” Adam perked up.

“Dude could you be any more obvious?” Dean asked laughing.

“Stuff it Asswipe!” Adam responded.

“Let’s get back to finding something now Bitches.” Dean said walking into the next store.

It was an odd jewelry store. He searched through it for a few minutes before eyeing the perfect gift. He just wasn't sure it was appropriate for such a short relationship.

“Hey Sammy come here!” Dean said down the isle.

“Do you think this would be too serious?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Man it’s not about what I think, if you think it feels right then I’m sure he’ll love it. Hell I think he’ll love it anyway, it’s pretty cool.” Sam said.

“I just don’t know anything about relationships and hell I don’t want to wait 14 years like you and Jess did.” He laughed.

He picked it up and took it to the counter. He was buying it, no going back now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow you look amazing, I mean you were gorgeous before but you’re even more beautiful now.” Jessica said to her smaller friend.

“We still have to go back to the house and get ready though. It’s nearly 5 we should get going.” Cas said pulling the girls along with him.

They drove back to the Novak house and the girls were a little in shock as they took in the semi-mansion.

“Wow, how have I not seen your house yet? It feels like I should have.” Jess asked.

“Probably because I spend most of my time at Dean’s apartment.” Cas answered.

They went inside and were even more impressed.

“Up here girls!!” Cas called behind him.

He lead them to his room and then went to the next one over to get ready himself. He was gay sure, but he wasn't exactly one of those guys comfortable watching girls’ undress. It just seemed weird to him.

Forty minutes later he knocked before walking in and checking on the girls.

“CAS!” the girls squealed.

“You look so handsome and sophisticated.” Carrie popped up.

Cas did his best not to blush but the red in his cheeks came anyway.

“Thank you ladies, but you are the truly beautiful ones. The guys aren't going to know what hit them tonight.” He said playfully.

Cas drove to the restaurant so the girls could sit in the back where the air conditioner wouldn't mess their hair up.

The valet opened the door for Carrie and Cas opened Jessica’s before tipping the valet and making their way inside.

“Reservation for Novak.” Castiel said to the hostess and immediately they were seated.

Jess quickly sent Sam a text.

How long till you guys get here? Just say Reservation for Novak when you do.-Wife

In the parking lot be inside in a few minutes, Dean needs a minute.-Hubs

Everything okay?-Wife

Yes just a few minutes babe-Hubs

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean you have to calm down, Cas is gonna love it he loves you stop freaking out. You’re acting like its some sort of engagement ring.” Sam said.

Dean dropped his face to the ground.

“Fuck! Sorry man, I didn't know” Sam said quickly.

“It’s okay, I’ll just put it away and get him something else.” Dean said before popping it down in his pants pocket.

Sam laid a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder as they walked in.

All three guys gasped at the beauty sitting at their table.

“Wow!” Sam and Adam chirped simultaneously.

“Fuck!” Dean said with them.

Castiel smiled.

“So lucky that one’s mine.” He said smiling as he stood to greet his boyfriend.

“You look amazing angel.” Dean whispered in his ear.

“You clean up pretty nice too babe.” He said back before returning to his seat.

Sam and Jess embraced each other as well.

Which left Adam and Carrie feeling slightly awkward but more so because Adam’s tongue was literally hanging out and he’d gone completely quiet.

After they all sat down dinner passed quickly. Desert was amazing and everyone ended up being stuffed, which was unusual for fancy places. They usually gave tiny portions for three times the expense. But even Dean was surprised at how full he was at the end of the evening.

It was the best last night together they could have had. Everyone talked, told funny stories, and just all around had a wonderful night. They said their good nights and saved the goodbyes for in the morning.

Everyone was just about to climb into their cars when Cas put his hand on Dean’s thigh and felt something small and round in his pocket.

Instinctively he pushed his hand in and pulled out a small silver band.

“Dean, what is this?” Cas asked curiously.

Dean thought momentarily about telling him it was just a birthday present and acting like it was no big deal. Then he remembered the long four years he’d gone without Castiel, the smiles and laughs of the evening, and how truly full his heart was at the moment. He knew it would be at least Thanksgiving or probably Christmas before all his family members were back together. So instead he dropped on one knee.

The girls and Cas instinctively gasped. Of course that included Sam. Dean shook his head.

“Castiel, I love you so much. I found this ring when I was looking for your Birthday present. It looked perfect and originally I thought, is it too much? What will he think? Honestly it scared me at first. I’m not going to lie, I was terrified. But having you here in front of me, with those gorgeous blue eyes looking into mine, I can’t imagine anything more precious than asking you to be mine forever. It may not be traditional but Cas, Will you marry me?” Dean asked.

His nerves running wild. He didn't know whether to vomit or jump up and down.

“Yes, of course, Always!!” Cas said pulling him up and squeezing him tighter than he ever had.

Cheers erupted in the small parking lot as the newly engaged couple shared a lingering kiss.

Dean waved them off, he wasn't sure how long they’d be kissing but they didn't need an audience.

Everyone yelled well wishes and congratulations as they left.

Nothing could have been more perfect than having his one true love who had just promised to be his forever, in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter... I might write a short wedding chapter and add it later but no promises! <3 you guys .. thanks for all the support!

After hours of Happily Engaged love making the guys finally ended up asleep.

Dean had no idea how he could be so incredibly happy and sad at the same time. Adam, Sam, and Jess were leaving today and they weren't coming back for months. He had Cas, Bobby, Jodi, Michael, Gabriel, his staff which were more like family than most . He wouldn't be lonely but he’d be lonely, if that made sense. Dean didn't know what kind of life he would be able to have without his brothers. He really didn't like the idea of finding out, but he was going to have to get used to it. Cas was starting work in a week and then he’d be even more lonely.

“Ugh, my head hurts!” Dean whined.

“Dean I’m so sorry. But, you know this is what they want. You've done everything for them and now they are living their dreams. You have done an amazing job raising those two boys. They have been accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the country. But most importantly, they have each other. You will be fine, we will be fine, everything’s going to be alright.” Cas whispered in his ear.

“You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.” Dean groaned almost as if it weren't a compliment.

“You can’t wallow today, Your brothers are still here and they need you. You can cover yourself in loathing self-pity tomorrow.” Cas said pushing him out of bed.

“You promise?” Dean asked.

“Yes but just for one day, only one day. Anything more than that and I’ll have to use extreme measures.” Cas teased.

“Mm now I just really want to know what extreme measures consist of.” Dean said chuckling.

“Well you’ll have to wait a couple days to find out! Come on babe everyone is waiting for us.” Cas said making his way to the shower.

The shower went quicker than Dean would have liked but Cas was right they were already running late.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Bobby’s seemed far shorter than usual. Probably because Dean was mostly distracted the whole way. He was trying very hard to wallow while he could because once he saw the happiness on their faces he’d never be able to feel bad about it.

They were all waiting on the porch swing with their luggage packed in and on top of the Durango.

“We could have helped with all that packing guys.” Dean said stepping out of the Impala.

“Don’t worry about it man, we didn't want to spend our last hours loading things in the car. We wanted to just hang out and chill.” Sam said quickly.

“So what’s it gonna be? Winchester Tradition?” Adam asked.

Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion with a slight tilt of the head that Dean found incredibly adorable.

“YES!” Jess, Sam, and Bobby said in unison.

“WOW! That’s just creepy quit it.” Dean replied.

“Okay” they said together again only this time Adam joined in.

Dean shook his head he knew if he said anything else they’d just be able to read each other’s response. It comes with knowing each other so well. The only one who may have faltered would have been Adam. But, in the four short years he’d been with the Winchester family, he’d taken the name and the common behaviors.

When he was sixteen Adam had asked Dean if he thought it would be okay to change his last name. He said that if Milligan had been his mom’s maiden name he probably wouldn't have wanted to change it. However, it was the name of the loser she married when John left her. He took off not too long after and Adam couldn't be happier about it. So Dean agreed and said he’d already been a Winchester his whole life, just because they didn't meet until he was sixteen didn't mean he was any less family.

“Dean, what is a Winchester Tradition?” Castiel asked, zapping his boyfriend back to the moment.

“Maybe that’s not such a great idea.” Sam said, like he was remembering something and simultaneously reading Dean’s body language.

Dean was looking at the floor. Cas was very upset and confused about what was going on. If Castiel didn't know better he’d think Dean looked guilty.

“It’s Pizza Hut, and Indiana Jones.” Adam offered.

“That sounds lovely why shouldn't we?” Castiel asked.

‘Yeah, whatever that’s fine.” Dean said still not looking up.

Everyone walked into Bobby’s and Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm.

“Look if you don’t want to do this it’s okay.” Dean replied finally looking up.

“Why wouldn't I Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, wow you really don’t know? Sorry I guess I should tell you. Umm the night you were invited here for pizza, the last night I saw you before you came back I mean. That night, was also a Winchester Tradition night. Bobby and Sam thought it would be a good night for it since we just scattered Dad’s ashes, and it should have been our last night here. Which in the long run, it actually was. Anyway what I’m getting at here Cas is; that was the night I broke your heart, well both our hearts. It was a Winchester Tradition Night. I've not really been able to enjoy them since. Not in the same way, I couldn't stop thinking about how that was the worst night of my life.” Dean said almost on the verge of tears.

“Dean it’s fine, unless you’re gonna bring me out here and tell me you never want to see me again...AGAIN. You don’t plan on doing that do you?” Cas replied teasingly.

“God No! I’d never do that ever again. I love you Cas that’s not changing. It hasn't stopped for one second since I started, and we spent four years apart after only three partial days together. I don’t think it’s going to.” Dean replied finally feeling like he could breathe freely again.

“Dean I love you too, now let’s go enjoy Jessica’s and your brothers’ last day in Sioux Falls for a while.” Cas replied as he pulled his hand leading him toward the door.

They had a blast laughing and talking over the warm cheesy pizza. Dean of course flipped out when he realized Cas was an Indiana Jones Virgin. Although Castiel was quick to inform him that the term virgin could not correctly be used to describe someone who hadn’t seen a specific movie, no matter how “amazingly epic” it was.

They were all on some sort of warm puppy high after the movie marathon. It was nearly time for the “Road Trip Posse” to leave. That is what they were calling themselves at that point. Nobody but them thought that was a good idea but they let it go.

Everyone standing around the Durango trying desperately not to get emotional. Overall, it might be working but only on the exterior.

“I swear to God if you start crying right now, I’m going to officially disown you both. It’s not like we don't talk constantly or have Skype where we can see each other! Hell Jess isn't even crying, I swear sometimes I think we are both more man than either of you.” Adam said teasingly.

“You don’t understand yet Adam, you've not been away for months at a time. You don’t know what it’s like to finally get a few months of family time only to have to abandon it again.” Sam replied.

“Don’t be such a little Bitch Sammy.” Dean said, only barely keeping himself from tearing up. He chuckled hoping it would keep the wet droplet from slipping past the thin barrier of his eye lid.

“Whatever Jerk, just know that I know you’re crying like a baby on the inside.” He said laughing back at his brother.

Dean’s not sure if he hates or loves his newest sibling when she starts with the “I’m going to miss you hugs.” He was doing so well, he’d convinced himself the tears were not close by. He still pulls her close for an “I’ll miss you too Jess.”

Next it’s Sam and he notices a little tighter of a squeeze when he starts to pull away. “You’ll be home before you know it Samsquatch.” Dean pulls tighter in return.

“I hate Gabe!” Sam said indignantly.

Everyone laughed for a moment before Adam stepped up to take his turn at brotherly hugs. Dean started to feel like he was some sort of Merry-Go-Round at this point.

“You’ll be fine Dean, Cas is here and who knows maybe we’ll be back soon for a wedding.” Adam teased.

Dean didn't know when he’d gotten to the point in his life where his brothers’ were more concerned about his ability to cope than their own but he didn't like the feeling.

“Dude I’m fine.” He says back defensively.

Adam just gives him a bitchface. Dean thinks about how he’s taken so much from Sam over the last four years.

Even Carrie pulls him in for a hug. Why not, he thinks. He has become partial to the younger girl. If he’s not mistaken he sees Adam is taken with her even more so.

They all make their way through Cas and Bobby too Dean can’t help but smile at how they all treat Cas like he was always meant to be there. It kind of feels like that to him as well.

Eventually they watch the SUV head down the dusty winding road.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on in boys, sit around and share a beer with me.” Bobby demands.

“Sure thing.” Dean replies.

They walked into the kitchen together and sat down. All the sudden Bobby goes pale and looks at Cas like he’s a ghost.

“What’s that son?” Bobby asked.

“You mean they didn't tell you?” Dean asked.

“Didn't tell me what boy?” Bobby looks to Dean for answers now.

“I uh, I asked Cas to marry me last night.” Dean said smiling.

“You mean to tell me you have been engaged for nearly 24 hours and you didn't even think to mention it to me?” Bobby asked.

“Sorry Bobby, I assure you we both expected the others to have already told you last night.” Castiel responded.

He was more nervous than he had been their entire relationship. He knew Bobby liked him well enough. But his approval of Cas marrying Dean wasn't set in stone or anything. He could positively hate the idea. What if he wasn't okay with it? What if he told Dean that Cas wasn't good enough for him. What would he do? Would Dean really disobey Bobby’s wishes to stay with him? If he did, would he then grow to resent Castiel for driving him away from his only father figure left in the world?

Castiel rubbed his temple and Dean could see the stress rising on his fiance’s face.

“Bobby put him out of his misery and tell him you’re fine with this.” Dean chuckled.

“Castiel you okay over there?” Bobby asked smiling.

Cas was slightly reassured by the smile on the older man’s face.

“Yes, I’m fine Bobby. It wasn't planned or anything. I honestly don’t even think he would have done it if I hadn’t found the ring.” Castiel awkwardly chuckled.

Dean blushed slightly feeling the embarrassment flooding to his cheeks. Technically, he guessed Cas was probably right but that didn't mean he regretted it or wouldn't have done it eventually anyway.

“You’re probably right, guess we should be glad you found it. God only knows how long it would have taken him to do it on his own.” Bobby said laughing and playfully punching Cas on the shoulder.

They spent most of the night at Bobby’s only leaving when it was almost closing time at the diner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day true to his word, Cas let Dean sulk in bed. He spent the better part of the day curled up with him while watching sappy brotherhood bonding movies. The marathon kicked off with Goonies, then moved to A River Runs Through It, and so on until the last one Four Brothers. Castiel didn't understand why Dean wanted to watch these movies, but he didn't deny his love. He indulged him enough to bring him breakfast in bed, a variety of sweets, lunch, and dinner. Cas even went as far as switching the depressing movies, when he’d finished them.

Being cuddled up with Cas in bed all day really did a world of good for Dean’s foul mood. He knew he couldn't sulk forever but it was nice to know that his fiance’ understood why he needed this time to work through what was going on inside him. Dean understood even more just how lucky he was to have Castiel that day.

Castiel laid in bed while Dean was still fast asleep. He twisted the silver band on his finger. He took it off briefly just to get a closer look and he was astonished. His breath had literally been taken away from him. He read over the Latin phrase repeatedly. In all the excitement he’d overlooked the smaller details of the ring. Something he was glad he’d eventually done. He smiled knowing exactly what he needed to do today.

That morning, Dean woke up to a very enthusiastic Castiel. Dean could feel the pressure on his thighs and the soft kisses around his ear. But he wasn't fully awake until he felt the impossibly tight squeeze around his throbbing cock.

“Jesus Cas, trying to do it without me?” He asked. Dean’s voice even more deliciously raspy from the early morning wake up call.

“I figured you’d get with the program soon enough.” Cas teased.

“You can hop on any time you like. I won’t complain.” Dean said laughing until he felt Cas push down even further on top of him.

They both moaned in pleasure as they were pushed completely together.

Castiel gave Dean a moment to fully awaken before he began pushing and pulling himself on and off his partner.

Dean’s hands instinctively went to grab Castiel’s ass and squeeze the perfect rounds. 

“God you’re perfect.” Dean mumbles as Cas arches his back and lets his head fall backward in pleasure.

His body naturally thrusting upward against his partners thighs.

“Fuck, right there Dean right there.” Cas said shuddering through the enticing prostate stimulation.

Dean continues his thrusts hard and fast.

Dean looks down and sees Cas’ hand pulling up on his slicked, long, and hard dick. His mouth waters uncontrollably.

Soon after he feels the hot liquid squirt on his stomach and thrusts harder into Cas before letting himself follow.

“Damn that was fast. How long were you messing around with me before I woke up?” Dean laughed.

“Not too long, just really excited this morning.” Cas replied.

“Any specific reason why?” Dean said curiously.

“It’s just what looking at your body does to me.” Cas replied. It was the truth, but there might have been a significant detail he failed to mention at that moment.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not.” Dean said laughing again.

Later that day when Dean was running the grill Cas walked down and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

“Dean, I’m going to eat dinner with Gabriel and Michael tonight. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Castiel asked

“Nope I’ll see you later angel.” Dean responded.

Castiel didn't want to lie to Dean so he did actually go to dinner with his brothers. However, before that he went to visit Bobby.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His charger took that gravel road with ease even though Castiel’s heart was beating out of his chest.

Bobby heard the engine’s rumble and headed through the bay door.

“Not that I’m complaining son but weren't you just here a few hours ago.” Bobby asked.

“I wished to speak with you alone, I hope that’s okay?” Castiel asked nervously.

“Of course. What’s on your mind? Bobby said holding the door open so he could make his way inside.

“I know the engagement was a surprise, and I know that it’s probably redundant right now but I thought, you being Dean’s father figure.. I thought I’d ask for your permission to give him this.” Cas said holding out a small silver band similar to his own only the engraving was different.

“I’ll talk to Sam and Adam as well of course but I wanted your blessing I guess, even though it seems pretty clear that you’re okay with it.” He finished.

Bobby chuckled. “Sure thing son, I've seen that boy not quite happy for far too long to ever consider telling you no. I appreciate you asking even though it doesn't matter what this ole coot thinks.” Bobby said.

“Your opinion is always of value, and not only to Dean but to me as well. Thank you so much Bobby, I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Cas replied

They hugged again and Castiel was starting to think maybe the older man wasn't as anti-hugging as he’d once believed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he got to his childhood home, he found Gabriel’s laptop and logged into Skype. Thankfully Sam’s handle was logged in.

He quickly sent a message.

KnowingAngel18: Hey Sam are you busy?

TexasBoy81: Hey Cas, it’s Jess. Sam’s carrying the last of the luggage in, I’ll go get him.

KnowingAngel18: Sure thing, I’ll wait right here.

TexasBoy81: Cas everything okay?

KnowingAngel18: Yes, but if you've got time I’d love a minute to video chat.

The next sound is the signature Skype ring and Castiel clicked accept.

“Hey Castiel what’s up?” They asked.

“I know that you were here for the whole proposal and it’s probably redundant but I've just talked to Bobby and I’d like to ask your permission as well. I’d like to give this to Dean.” He fumbles with the silver and holds it up to the camera.

“Is that the same one Dean bought for you?” Sam asked

“No but it’s surprisingly similar.” He replied with a sneaky smile.

After the Aww’s from the entire group Adam included, they proceeded.

“Where’d you get it? I didn't see any more like that at the store we went to.” Adam asked.

Castiel blushed and his smile grew even wider.

“Would you believe I bought this in Europe nearly four years ago on impulse. I've never even worn it.” He replied.

“No way!” they said in unison.

“Dean’s right that is creepy.” He said laughing.

“Dean has no idea what his said does he?” Castiel continued.

“I don’t think so, I didn't get a close enough look at it or I probably would have tried translating the Latin. Does it say something stupid?” Sam asked.

“No quite the opposite.” He says smiling.

“Well either way, you have our blessing. We think of you as family already.” Sam responded while Adam and Jess shook their heads in agreement.

“Thank you so much, I feel the same way. I miss you guys already. I need to get home to Dean now though. I’ll talk to you soon!” He said.

“See you soon Cas.” They disconnected the call after their goodbyes.

He ate quickly with his brothers and rushed back to the Diner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was laying on the couch when he walked into the apartment.

“Stand up Dean.” Castiel ordered.

“Something wrong Cas?” He asked as he also obliged.

Cas fell to his knees.

Dean laughed. “Cas all you had to do was say so.”

Dean looked down and saw a new emotion in Cas’ eyes.

That was the moment Cas brought the other knee up and pulled the ring from his pocket.

Castiel tried to speak but his emotions were getting the better of him.

Dean took the ring examining it.

“What the hell? Are you giving my ring back Cas?” Dean said shocked.

“No! No I’d never! Dean that is my ring for you.” Castiel replied. The fear had knocked the ability to speak back into him.

Dean examined Cas’ hand and sure enough the silver band was still slid on his ring finger.

“That’s weird I didn't see any more rings like that one at the store.” Dean said curiously.

“That’s because I didn't buy it there.” Castiel replied with a slight smirk.

“Where’d you get it Cas?”

“Dean will you marry me?” He said now having the ability to ask.

“Yes, of course Cas! But where’d you get this.”

Castiel stood up and kissed his fiance.

“Sit down Dean, it’s a relatively long story and extremely hard to believe but I want to tell you where I bought this ring.” Cas answered.

Dean sat and pulled Cas onto the couch beside him.

“I was walking up a side street during one of my trips into London. I’d been over there for about six months, it was a particularly bad day for me. No specific reason or anything I just missed home, I missed my brothers, I missed you. I found this cute little antique jewelry store and walked in. I searched through the cases until I saw this small silver band sitting against a stand of red velvet. I bought it on impulse, and they put it in a box and then a bag for me. I sat it down with the rest of my shopping when I got home and then I moved it in the desk drawer in my room. I forgot about it for almost the entire time I was over there. The only time I remembered it was during the packing to move back here. I knew I wanted to bring it home but even then I didn't put it on my finger.” He stopped taking a breath.

“Dean, I believe that when this ring was made it was forged as a set of two. It says: cras amet qui nunquam amavit; which means; May he love tomorrow who has never loved before. I believe that the one you bought for me is the other. It has the other half of the phrase. It says: quique amavit, cras amet. Which translates to; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well.” He says as a tear rolls down his cheek.

“I had never known real love until I met you Dean, I loved my family sure, and they loved me in their own way. It wasn't the same kind of love you share with your family, though mostly I think that was because I’d never really learned how to love someone properly. You loved the one who had never loved before. I know it’s incredibly far-fetched but I believe I bought this ring for you and I didn't even know it. You had no idea what the ring you purchased said, you bought it half a world away from the one I bought, and yet here they are together two parts of a whole. I would never have believed this happened if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. Dean I love you so much and I want to thank you for bringing love into my life.” He finished. Completely crying at this point.

Dean was floored, he had to admit it was incredibly unbelievable. Dean had a life full of reasons not to trust the impossible. This wasn't something he would question though, he was far too selfish for that. He just wanted to wrap Cas in his arms forever and never let go.

“I love you too Angel.” He said as a tear rolled down his face when the other man pulled him in close.

They spent the next few days in bed before Castiel obsessed over preparing his lesson plans before the semester started. Dean would randomly slide his hand across the broad shoulders and reassure him that everything would be great. Castiel couldn't have been more grateful for that.

FIN 


End file.
